Reaching for gold
by Red Crescent
Summary: She loved running. The way the wind caressed her cheek when forgetting everything else. Her steady breath making her feel comfortable in her skin. She had loved him who enjoyed running as much as she did. He always had been her idol yet a surprising encounter made her think otherwise. The man she always had looked up to was a pervert in reality? That couldnt be true...? CXG AU-Fic
1. I hate you

**Hello my dears,**

 **I'm really sorry for not updating my other stories. I feel ashamed of myself... I even received a review which shook me to the core, telling me that I was unfair to the readers - my readers - and that I left them unsatisfied and such as I'm unable to update anything.** ** **That is something I really don't want.****

 **I basically could the feel the anger just by reading the message. So I have to thank the person giving me the hint. Sometimes you really need people who tell you their mind. I appreciate that.**

 **Thank you very much. And sorry for making you furious.  
**

 **And in order to apolozige to you all, I've started writing this story here. It had ghosted around my brain for awhile and I didnt want to present it to you until it was definitely finished.**

 **So as a proper apology to you all I will not "update" this story but present you the whole thing in one go. Only the epilogue is something I will keep hidden as I want the absolute end to be a little surprise. Well...maybe it won't be a surprise at all but you will not have to wait long for it as I'm rather creative right now.**

 **To summon everything up shortly:  
**

 **There are some sexual descriptions in it - yes, I wanted to do some M-rated story. But don't worry, the main pair will not ravish each other the whole time. I DO like having a little bit of romance in there.  
**

 **I just wish you will enjoy reading "Reaching for gold" as much as I have enjoyed developing the plot over the last two years. (Yes, it actually took me that long...)  
**

 **Pls note that I do not and never had a Beta-reader. There will be mistakes and I know that. I apologize beforehand for the major ones.**

 **Love you all**

 **Red C...**

* * *

 _ **I hate you**_

Today was the day.

No, correction: Today was **the** day. Today she would finally know what it was like to become a different person. Today she finally witnessed the mystery of marriage. The celestial bond between a man and a woman!

"Chichi, are you ready?" a familiar voice took her out of her thoughts and she took one last look into the mirror to check her make-up. Everything just had to be perfect! One last deep breath and she stood up to walk down the almighty aisle. The wonderful, marvelous way to the altar: the symbol of entire love!

"Alright…." She murmured to herself, checked her dress one last time and made her first step, showing herself to the crowd. They looked in awe, some of the women had tears in their eyes, men were looking with jealousy – the groom really was a lucky fellow! Chichi smiled her brightest smile. She shone with happiness and pride – the bride was as beautiful as a blooming rose in winter.

Yes, it was the **best** day **ever**!

Because today she was going to be - "Bulma, you look beautiful…" The groom suddenly said, and Chichi almost stumbled over her own feet as they suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

Holy crap! The way of entire love was somehow awfully short.

Chichi's best friend's cheeks colored a shy red and the bride smiled at the said words. "Thank you…" she whispered with small tears in her eyes while she took the hand of Vegeta who grinned his typical grin – evil, yet somehow lovely. He was a strange guy with strange habits, but he was the man Bulma was going to marry today.

And Chichi was going to be their bridesmaid! It was her first time ever: she was the one who organized everything – well, she should have. Chichi frowned as she remembered how Bulma had run through each store like a maniac and did it all by herself after all.

The black haired shook her head lightly as the past didn't matter anymore as she was indeed the one who was to hold the veil of the bride - hurray!

If today wasn't the best marriage ever, then she would hate herself!

"Today we got together to celebrate the wedding between Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Sai." The priest started to speak and Chichi had to hold in some subs. Goodness, this was so wonderful! Everything was white, everything was perfect, the people were happy, the pair looked beautiful, and the church was glittering in Chichi's eyes. There was absolutely nothing, not one single thing to destroy this very moment of pure bliss!

Or so Chichi thought.

Just before they started to make their eternal vows, the big door crashed open and a black haired shadow raced in yelling: "I overslept! I'm really sorry! I thought my alarm clock was set right, but I got the wrong time!"

"Goku…." Chichi murmured while the black haired shadow – finally revealing himself – halted beside Vegeta who looked as if he would kill his best friend right here on this sacred floor. Said best friend just scratched his unusual spiky hair and smiled boyishly. It had been a while since Chichi had last seen him but the feelings she had had for him were back in an instant. She knew he would be here today, but she obviously wasn't prepared enough. She bit her lip as her eyes turned back to her best friend in white.

After the short disturbance the people calmed down again and then finally the bride and the groom were allowed to finish their ceremony.

But for Chichi everything was ruined! Gosh, how she wanted to turn back time to the point before she had met this man! How wonderful life would be if she just didn't know this guy personally. Really…

xXx

Chichi fumed while she watched how the others enjoyed themselves with dancing after the wedding ceremony which had finished about six hours ago. The hall was filled with laughter and happiness, the bride and the groom were dancing lovely to the slow song the band was playing…but somehow for Chichi there was this constant and annoying sound tormenting her ear. And because she was very pissed right now, she suddenly just snapped: "Could you eat more quietly? It's getting on my nerves, you monkey!"

A round face looked at her with big eyes. "But it's delicious…" Goku whined with his mouth full but Chichi ignored him and slammed her hand down on the table, making everyone near her turn around. "And just gulp down before you speak!" she hissed and smiled to the others as to assure them that everything was just fine. Why had Buls sat him right beside her anyways?!

"And here they go." Bulma sighed into the chest of her new-made husband who just growled lightly and shook his head. "Pair of idiots…" He commented dryly before he whirled his wife around again and laid his chin on her head gently. Her carefree laughter filled his ear before she spoke up again.

"Will they ever make up with each other? Those two have been fighting ever since and even after all the time they continue where they have left off two years ago. Although, it's more like Chichi's biting off his head alone, he's not doing anything, but still…. I'm actually afraid of our house when both of them are visiting. It's a shame."

"Hn." Vegeta affirmed curtly and Bulma smiled as he indicated another little pirouette. It was unusual for him to dance with her, so she just had to enjoy every movement.

"I guess we have to invite them separately after all." She stated as she was once again in his arms. "And I just had wished Chichi would finally change her opinion of him…oh, why is she so stubborn all the time?"

"Hn."

"But what about birthdays? It would be pretty unfriendly to just invite one of them, don't you think? But on the other hand it's even more unfriendly towards our other guests having them watch her snapping at him without a specific reason."

"…Ah."

"You hate people visiting us, I know but…"

"Could we stop talking already?" Vegeta slightly mouthed and looked at her with longing eyes. "I'm finally having my wife in my arms and all she can think about are two idiots who can only argue with each other since the day they had met." They looked at Chichi and Goku who now stood and talked with each other more than just lively – well, she talked, he just listened obediently. It looked like a probably regular fight between those two. Bulma smiled and pecked his cheek. "Sorry dear. I'll stop now."

Vegeta just nodded curtly and pressed his wife into his chest again. The night was short and he wanted to enjoy every minute with this creature in his arms in more ways than just flat and boring dancing.

"You know what? I hate you!" Chichi finally concluded and poked her index finger into Goku's chest who looked at her with perplexed eyes. Well, he had known before what she thought of him, her declaration didn't really surprise him.

He watched how she gulped down her tenth glass of red wine in one swing and asked her **why** she did hate him that much. He never really figured **that** out. Her red cheeks faced him again and she looked pretty angry. "Because you are an iiidiot. That's why! You-you got that?"

"Not really." he sighed and really looked clueless now. Chichi shook her head. The movement made her head spin, so she had to sit down clumsily. "Ah…you really, really, really are stupid…I mean: look at ya! Even your hair is too stupid to lay flat on your head…ya look as if you got struck by lightning." she laughed and sprung up as if a shock was pulsing through her body, yet because she was pretty drunk now, her high heels were in the way and she crashed down flat on the ground. "Ow…"

"Oh my goodness, are you alright Chichi?" Bulma yelled before she tried to help the giggling woman up.

"Tha' was kin' of embarrassing, wasn' it?" Chichi asked and laughed constantly until she was halfway on her feet again. She really couldn't stand straight.

"By the way!" Chichi yelled turning to the bride. "Why're you still 'ere? Isn'it pas' midnight? Your groom should ki'nap you already! Hey!" she screamed for Vegeta who growled and looked at her. "Ki'nap her and leave! You should go n' use the night, have const'nt sex – hmm!" she was interrupted because Bulma clasped a hand above her mouth to silence her. "Shh! Be quiet!"

"Why? Don' you like the word sex – hmm!" Again, a hand over her mouth silenced her.

"Behave, Chichi!" Bulma warned her and left her mouth once again.

"But you're doin' it all the time!" Chichi whined but got ignored as Bulma now angrily turned her attention to Goku, who was suddenly there again although he never left in the first place. "I'm sorry Goku, but could you get this stupid girl home? She behaves like an idiot when being drunk…"

"Uh…I guess I can." Goku agreed, not sure if this was the right choice or not but the young woman protested right away. "Why do I have to be taken home by 'is monkey? I can walk on m' own, see?" Two steps and she lay on the ground again. "Stupid shoes…"

"Yeah, I can just see how perfectly you can walk." Bulma ironically said and turned to Goku again. "It would help a lot if you could bring her home. Avenue 23, Upper East Side, Apartment number 506."

"Alright." He agreed once again and smiled unsurely before he helped the protesting Chichi up and took her out of the hall, totally ignoring her insulting him. He was still kind of used to it. Sadly enough. And as she was indeed very drunk he didn't mind her words at all.

"Don' touch me, moron! Bulma, don' forget to wear the underwear we brought for the hon'ymoon! I said no' to touch me, idiot! Vegeta, if Bulma's not pregnant with'n two months I'll have your body checked! Is'sat clear? Ah…I'm feeling sick…." And both of them were gone.

Bulma's head was beet red and Vegeta growled. There was nothing wrong with his body! He was perfectly healthy, and his thing down there was perfectly intact!

"You think they are going to be alright?" Bulma unsurely asked her husband. "I'm kind of worried."

"I don't care if they kill each other…" Vegeta stated coldly and Bulma sighed. This was the kind of wedding she hadn't imagined…

xXx

A man, a woman, a toilet. This wasn't the kind of night Goku had imagined, yet here he stood holding the ebony hair of the woman who kneeled in front of the porcelain box and vomited into it. Drunk women were scary, he concluded tonight. This was the worst kind of taxi-drive he ever had! When they had left the building, she suddenly had kicked him in the shin and called him a pervert. When he finally got her to understand that he didn't want to do anything to her, but bring her home she had slapped him for shocking her like that. Then she had cried. Then she had laughed and told him it was a joke. When they had been in the taxi – finally – she had started to sing with all her might and just to make one thing clear: she was terrible at it.

And then, at last they had stood before her apartment door and she suddenly had clutched his jacket pressing out: "I'm gonna puke…"  
And now here they were! Goku nearly made it to the toilet carrying her and Chichi was already jumping from his arms when she saw the object of her current needs. Rubbing her back and holding her hair for Chichi, there was nothing more he could do to help her.

Nearly did he know that Chichi felt more than just happy to have him help her this kindly, yet at the same time she felt utterly embarrassed that it was _him_ who helped her. She had behaved way out of line today, even towards him. And he still was being nice to her, like always. If she wouldn't have to be so stubborn, she even might have felt bad. But she wasn't as drunk as to admit it.

"Are you feeling better now?" Goku asked her afterwards while he brushed her forehead gently. She was really pale.

Slapping his hand away she hissed "Of course not! I'm tired, and pissed at you, and depressed and frustrated…my dress is ruined, I'm embarrassed and everything is just a disaster…"

"You should rest. Will you be okay alone?" he asked Chichi and the glare she sent him would have killed him! If it could…He bet that this was a yes. Leaving her alone after making sure that she was tugged between the sheets of her bed and closing the door behind him he stretched his arms and looked at the starry sky, wishing he could just understand this woman, even just a little. She had disliked him since the first time they had seen each other. He hadn't seen her for about two years but she still hated him with all her might, didn't she?

He didn't know how to change her reaction to him. And somehow his chest ached at that thought...

Chichi rubbed her temples and cursed at herself. Lying in her bed and looking at the ceiling didn't help to get rid of this dizziness at all! On top of that she couldn't forget the feeling of this stupid guy's big, warm, gentle hand on her back…

"No no no no no!" she yelled to herself and shook her head in defense. Mistake. The pain crawled over her whole head!

Sighing in frustration she scolded herself, not to think of him as "nice" or "comforting". He was an idiot. Ever since they first met she had thought of him as an idiot. The biggest in the world. And if he didn't even get the fact that he was one, then he was even a bigger dumbass than she imagined him to be! She sighed to herself as she lay in her bed with all fours stretched out. It didn't take her long to drift off into a restless sleep.

xXx

" _You are the absolute biggest idiot I have ever met in my entire life!"_

"Oh god Buls,…please don't be so loud, my head hurts…."

" _I don't care if you have a headache! Do you even remember what happened last night?"_

"I wish I wouldn't…"

" _Oh, sure you do! Being drunk and making a fuss…Goku's a nice guy, so be nice to him, too! I don't believe it…what is it you hate about him? You haven't seen him for years and you are still behaving like a little child! Is it still because of this one little accident? He never_ _ **did**_ _anything to you and I mean he was...like...your idol-"_

"You know that was ….is kind of…I…he….uh…I just don't…"

" _I'm gonna hang up on you…Really. I don't have the nerve to discuss this with you any further…_

"Bulma you know it's kind of…I just don't know it myself…I just can't make myself to forgive him…"

" _I thought so. But do me one favor. Just_ try _to be nicer to him, alright? Could you do that for me? I beg you…with chocolate and crème on top…please!"_

"…I'll try…but I can't promise…"

" _Uh…whatever…do what you want. I don't care anymore… I'll see you in a few weeks."_

Holding the phone in her hand Chichi cursed under her breath. Oh what the hell! This guy was making everything more complicated just because he came back from overseas; it was entirely his fault that Bulma was angry with her. Absolutely just his fault! Stupid monkey!

xXx

"You don't look happy, Chi." Lunch stated while Chichi scribbled in her notebook. Her ears weren't on the professor in front; in fact she only scribbled some signs. Yet she answered her friend: "I'm not in a good mood…"

"Trouble studying? Or is it a guy-problem?"

Chichi's face changed into a pure red and smashed down on the table. "Say What?!"

Lunch smiled her unsure smile and pointed to the notebook.

"Gah!" Chichi choked and looked at the scribbles. Damn it! Why in the hell where there little people with spiky hair? As fast as she could she took her rubber and erased the scribbles until the paper ripped. Lunch just tried not to laugh at her friend. She was so embarrassed about the situation; it was definitely a guy-problem that troubled Chichi!

"So…who is it?" Chichi sighed at the stubbornness of Lunch. Once she found something interesting she had to know about it. Immediately. And all of it. Without something missing. Of course.

"Nobody interesting."

"Oho…"

"Don't make that face! And why are **your** cheeks red? It's not what you think it is! He really is just someone I absolutely disgust!"

"Then why do you concern yourself so much with him if he is just someone you don't like? Huh? It's not what you usually do."

Chichi's face went pale. Lunch was right. It was the first time for her to actually concern herself with somebody she didn't like. Normally she wouldn't say anything and just ignore the person. But Goku somehow….he had captivated her ever since, she knew; just because he had been her secret cru-

Chichi stopped herself from ending her thought! That wasn't it! That had been long ago! It was because he was such an idiot! Yes, that must be it! He was especially stupid! Too dumb to be ignored!

"What do we have next?" the girl behind them asked as the current lecture was over.

"Training for me, girls!" Chichi announced with a light smile as she scattered her things and made her way out of the auditorium. Maybe she was able to calm down while running a few laps. Her coach was awfully strict with training and the next marathons were just around the corner. So training was definitely something for her to distract her mind.

xXx

"Keep your breath in balance; don't use too much strength at the beginning." Her trainer advised her as soon as she had finished their warm up. She stretched her upper arms and grinned at him cheekily.

"Yamcha, I know what I'm doing. It's only a fifteen kilometer run today. To the park, three times through it, and back. No big deal. We had our big route two days ago."

"Yeah, but you know that the real one is about forty-two. So don't give me that look, lady!" he shouted at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever...It's not my first one, you know."

After bouncing shortly, she just started to run, ignoring the advices of her coach perfectly after sticking her tongue out at him. Because she had already run a few bigger marathons and trained eagerly, she was very fit; it was not much for her to run fifteen kilometers in about 45 minutes. She would even do it in just 30 minutes, although she might be dead afterwards.

"Up we go!" she cheered for herself and started to run. Closing her eyes she smiled as she felt the first warm breeze of the upcoming spring on her skin. This was heaven! But just for about 35 minutes...

"Oh, you're making a good figure!" someone suddenly said beside her and she surprisingly looked at the beaming face of Goku.

"W-what?" she breathed out and her feet lost balance. Lying flat with her face on the ground she cursed under her breath. Why in the world was he here?!

Coming up as fast as possible she raced after him, only to glance angrily at him.

"What are you doing here?" she spat. Here she had run about twelve kilometers in absolute peace and now _he_ was there!

"Nothing special, I'm just helping a friend's pupil of mine with his trainings." He grinned.

Chichi snorted. "Whoever gets you as a trainer must be really stupid, huh?"

"Why would you say that?" he frowned and looked really hurt but she only huffed and sped up. Why should she talk to him anyway?

"Are you trying to race with me?" he again nonchalantly asked her, while he held her speed easily. Without answering she tried to go faster again, although she actually felt how exhausting this was for her, suddenly. The sweat on her skin made her clothes glue to her uncomfortably.

"Are you okay? Your face looks a bit red to me. Do you have a fever?" he asked her once again right beside her, still not looking as if he needed much energy although they were running pretty fast now.

"Grr…you…stop following me!" Chichi wheezed with her last strength and sped up some more although her legs were already feeling very weak.

"You should rest a bit, you look exhausted." Goku stated and stretched his hand out to stop her. She slapped his hand away and hissed like a snake. "I don't need to stop..." she huffed as the goal was suddenly clear to see. She inwardly sighed as her trainer came in sight. Only 800 meters left to go!

"But you look as if you're just about to pass out!"

"I don't!" she shrieked and with ten last steps she reached the side of Yamcha and collapsed to the ground with a loud "Oomph!" Her whole body felt like it was on fire and her muscles cramped uncomfortably.

Yamcha just shook his head in disapproval and looked at Goku who was still breathing normally.

"Ah, Goku!" her trainer smiled and came over. "I'm so glad you had time to help me! I'm honored! Ready for this special training with my little lamb? As I see, you already made acquaintance with my idiotic black rascal here." He smiled at Goku and shot Chichi a death glare. She just lay on the ground and groaned into her hands.

"Don't tell me the idiot who gets him as a trainer is actually me!" she whined but was perfectly ignored by both males.

"Yeah, in fact I already knew her before!" Goku smiled at Yamcha and patted Chichi lightly on the shoulder as soon as she was able to stand again, only to unwillingly push her back to the ground. And there she lay once again, eating dirt.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Sometimes I forget my own strength, are you hurt?!" He helped her up. Chichi was trembling by now as she stepped away from him as if his touch was poisonous. Goku held in a sigh.

"What in the world was that, you're trying to kill me?" she yelled at him with wobbling legs but only received a growl from her trainer.

"Behave yourself! He's going to coach you until the competition next month! Without him you're not even close to winning! Look at you! You wheeze like a grandma and you have no strength left in your legs!"

"But-!" Chichi tried to protest but the glare she got from Yamcha shut her up immediately.

"Don't but me! You're clearly not in any good shape! If you try to run with your current condition you would pass out after only five meters. It's a wonder you even survived your marathons up until now! How you even qualified for the upcoming one is still a mystery to me! He's going to train you, end of discussion! You should be honored!"

"Grrah!" she screamed as she threw her arms in the air, turned around frustrated and vanished into the women's shower room only to yell a loud "I hate this!" which could be heard on the whole campus.

Yamcha grinned apologetically to Goku who just frowned even more before he sighed. She really didn't like him, did she?

"Don't panic." Yamcha patted his shoulder. "She's going to get used to you. She just doesn't know how lucky she is to have you as her trainer!"

"I doubt it." Goku smiled unsurely as he still couldn't stop thinking about the way Chichi behaved around him once he was near her.

Was he going to survive the upcoming three months? He winced inwardly. If he had known it was her he had to train he probably would have declined the plea.


	2. First encounter

_**First encounter**_

 **Two and half years ago**

"Have you heard about it?" an excited voice hit Chichi's ear as she sat in her favorite Café and scanned through some magazines. The girls which were sitting behind her giggled excitedly and Chichi had trouble focusing on the article she was reading.

"Yeah, I heard he got in first again! And he even beat the best time of 2:56:43 hours from 1956! Isn't that unbelievable?"

"It's unbelievable that he's still single although he's so hot!"

"I know! On the last interview he gave he said that he had no time thinking about a relationship right now. I mean, he qualified for the Olympics! We haven't been in the Olympics since 1998!"

Now Chichi turned her attention to the girl's behind her fully. Could it be that they were talking about who she thought they were talking about?

"I envy Ayumi..." one suddenly sighed. "I mean she's in the same university as him! And listen, they even share a lecture!"

"No way!" the other shrieked. "And? How is he? Is he as cute in real life as he is in the magazines? What did she say?"

"She says most of the time he's sleeping." One whispered. "Probably because he trains so hard!"

"I wouldn't mind taking some stress away from him." The other whispered before she burst out into a giggle. "Oh, did I say that aloud?"

"Eri, you're a lustful beast!"

"What? I can't help it! Imagining how he must taste after training with all the droplets of sweat pearling down his muscular chest...I can't stop thinking about it while using my..."

Chichi blushed a crimson red as she closed her magazine and decided to pay for her hot chocolate as the conversation behind her suddenly turned a little bit too erotic for her twenty-year old self. Not that she did not know what they were talking about, but hearing it from others and doing it herself – not that she actually did – were two different kinds of things.

Walking out of the Café and heading towards her new apartment she glanced at the face that covered her favorite Sport magazine. Sighing she shook her head. As if someone like him would ever turn his attention to her...Yeah, sure! He was her idol and all. Winning almost every marathon ever since he had been seventeen and such...And now he was at the peak of his career with only twenty-three!

Why had she thought she could be like him when applying for the same university he went to?

Chichi opened her front door and noticed her answering machine was blinking. Pushing the button she walked into her kitchen and filled some cornflakes into her bowl while she waited for the mechanical voice to tell her that she had "one new message". Putting her first spoon into her mouth she crossed her phone again and flopped down on her sofa while searching for the TV remote.

" _Hey, sweety!"_ she heard the voice of her best female friend yell and knew immediately that something good had happened to her. _"Uhm...I don't really know how to start this, but you remember when I told you that I had to go to that charity-thing? Well...you will never guess with whom I have made acquaintances with! Yeah right, HIM! And he's going to visit my company with his manager in one week! Anyway I have to tell you in detail the next time we meet!"_

Chichi had trouble holding her bowl. Her spoon was already lying on the floor, though. Bulma had to be kidding, right? There was no way she had been talking to the person Chichi was dreaming about almost every night! Jumping up she reached for her phone and with shaky fingers typed in Bulma's phone number.

" _Briefs speaking."_

"Tell me it's a joke!"

" _You got my message? Oh my god, Chichi, you don't believe how excited I was! And guess what, his manager got so interested in my inventions that he suddenly pressed his card into my hands and told me to contact him! I was about to pass out! And I wanted to phone you right away, but I had to wait until I got home and..."_

"You're unbelievable, Bulma!"

" _I know! But wait until I'll tell you the best part!"_

"What in the world can be better than having HIM as a client!"

" _Oh well...maybe I did mention something about a friend who is currently training very well and had many success in her child-days..."_

"Oh no, you have not done what I think you did?"

" _You bet I did! And Mr. Sai – that's his manager, by the way – flashed me a smile and he said 'If anyone might be able to motivate you in inventing such helpful stuff, she might be quite a special friend.' I thought my heart was flipping out!"_

"Uh...Bulma, it sounds as if he was just flirting with you...I don't think he meant to actually meet me and..."

" _Nonsense! He just can't imagine what he might miss when not meeting you! So I suggested showing him my newest invention live on the field with you as my little tester! So he HAS to look at your potential!"_

"Bulma! I'm not that good, and you know that! I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself!"

" _Stop being so whiny! You didn't get accepted into university for nothing! Not anybody get's such a scholarship! So don't tell me, you're not good enough!"_

"But Bulma...I was the only one applying for this scholarship! I merely got it because there was no one else available!"

" _Sweety, don't make yourself look bad, because you're good at what you're doing. And you know I'm right, because I'm always right. Now, keep calm and note down the 11_ _th_ _. We're going to meet Mr. Sai at 6PM."_

"Is...he going to come as well?"

" _I especially asked for him to appear."_

"Oh god..."

" _Honey, just note down the date, okay? I'll meet you then. And stop thinking too much! Bye!"_

Chichi slumped down to the ground with a beating heart. Her gaze shifted to the little calendar hanging on the wall. The 11th was the upcoming Thursday. Whimpering silently she noticed that she was still free on that day. Somehow she wished otherwise.

xXx

He was watching her as she happily jogged her usual route. Her short trousers were showing her white skin sensually while her breasts were hopping up and down in rhythmic movements. He felt himself running after her, hypnotized by the way her long ponytail swayed from right to left, brushing her neck and shoulders softly. The scenery switched and he saw himself mimicking the movements of her hair on her skin with his lips, brushing her entire back inch by inch with his mouth and kissing away the sweat that had formed on her body.

He could hear her moan his name when he tickled the inner sides of her thighs with his fingers softly, reaching up until he could feel the wetness of her arousal. She groaned and begged him to claim her, wanting him to ram his member into her until she would climax and spill her sweet nectar on his throbbing manhood.

Fast and hard.

That was how he wanted to fuck her. No thinking, just doing. No time for sweet words. But an earth shattering release instead.

Her butt pressed itself into his groin, teasingly playing with his shaft. He moaned before he couldn't hold it in any longer and pushed her back forward, her ass sticking out to him invitingly. One stroke, and the world turned white as he felt her walls clenching around him. Giving in to his desires he plunged into her rapidly, holding her hip in place. Her cries echoed around them. He still hadn't seen her face and he couldn't care less – her wet cavern felt heavenly. Her skin under his fingers was as soft as a rose petal.

Slamming against her a few more times he suddenly came earlier than imagined. His orgasm washed over him like a powerful wave and he felt her spill her juices on him as she cried her peak out. Falling on her back he closed his eyes and breathed in exhaustedly, still wondering who that woman he had taken as rough as never another before was.

xXx

Goku groaned as he lifted his head up. His eyes cracked open slowly until he was able to focus his vision. Apparently he had slept on the couch just after his last training section. Stretching his numb limbs he yawned before he sat up and rubbed his tired face with his palms. How late was it? Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was half past six in the afternoon.

His stomach told him that he was just about to miss dinner. Standing up he slowly made his way towards his refrigerator and passed his blinking mobile phone. Stuffing a banana into his mouth he touched the buttons and read a few text messages.

'WE ARE WAITING ON THE FIELD' – 5:40 PM

'ARE YOU CLOSE BY?' – 6:00 PM

'WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?' – 6:15 PM

'GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!' – 6:22 PM

Goku frowned at the list of missed calls, too. All of them were from Vegeta. Had he forgotten something or what? Dialing his manager's and best friend's mobile number he finished his fourth banana before Vegeta picked up, screaming into the phone and telling him to race here in the next five minutes! Goku wasn't even able to say one word before the clicking sound cut the connection again. Racing to the fields of his university in five minutes?

Scratching his chin he looked down. Not that it was a problem racing over there, but with this massive tent in his trousers it was nearly impossible! This dream had been weird! He never dreamed about a woman like that. He never really dreamt about women at all!

Was the stress finally coming to his head and he just needed some kind of release?

He sighed...Knowing Vegeta there was no time to lose. So he hoped that his "state" got better when he ran to his destination. If not, he had to take care of it later.

xXx

Oh boy, Chichi was nervous. She was awfully nervous. Standing on the soft grass of the field she looked at her wristwatch and noticed that she was way too early! It was only 4 PM! She still had about two hours until Bulma and Mr. Sai were going to come! Looking down at her attire she hoped that she wasn't dressed inappropriate. Bulma had told her to come in her ususal training outfit, but Chichi suddenly felt absolutely...embarrassed.

Maybe her trousers were too short? Shouldn't she have taken her longer trousers she wore in winter? But it was summer...she might as well die from overheating! Biting her lip she began warming up her muscles before she decided to jog around for awhile. As she was alone today – not that she minded others to see – she peacefully could calm herself down by running a few laps.

By the time Bulma arrived with a gruff looking man on her heels Chichi was drenched in sweat but feeling more than just happy while exercising.

"Chichi!" Bulma yelled at her, clear shock on her face. "How long are you running, sweety? You're wet from head to toe!"

Stopping before her friend, Chichi regained her breath while placing her hands on her knees. Smiling she looked up to the blue haired woman. "Depends on the time."

"It's half past five! I wanted to come a little early to start preparations."

"Well then I ran for about one and a half hour." Chichi smiled before standing straight and brushing the sweat away on her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Well, Mrs. Briefs." The man beside Bulma shot her a small smile that didn't really look friendly at all. "It seems you haven't said too much. She really is training very well."

"Oh, where are my manners!" Bulma smiled at Chichi brightly. "Chichi, meet Mr. Sai! Mr. Sai, Chichi!"

"So, you're the manager of..." Chichi shook his hand as if he was someone holy. She couldn't believe it was real. Now her sweaty state came crushing down on her mind like an ice-cold wave of snow. "I'm sorry!" she apologized before snapping her hand back and drying her palm on her shirt which unfortunately was wet as well.

"Don't panic. I'm used to touching sweaty skin." He added and glanced shortly towards Bulma who stuck out her butt to him as she was looking into the suitcase she had brought. He clearly was analyzing her and Chichi blushed a crimson red. He absolutely was only interested in Bulma, wasn't he?

"Here!" the blue haired woman announced happily as she handed Chichi a pair of white sneakers. "Put them on, sweety and try to get used to the feeling."

"Okay." Chichi answered while frowning as she changed into the pair of shoes while Mr. Sai growled at his mobile before he pushed the screen angrily.

"And?" Bulma wanted to know as Chichi hopped a few times up and down. Somehow she had the feeling as if a little blow of air helped her jumping higher than usually. The sole of the shoe felt like a pillow of oxygen. And although Chichi had run for a while and had felt a little cramp on the bottom of her foot, the pain magically was gone now.

"It feels great!" she said dumbfounded only to see Mr. Sai repeat his angry assault on his phone. Stopping her movements she inclined her neck. "Is there a problem, Mr. Sai?"

He sighed before having a grumpy expression on his face. "It seems as if Mr. Son is going to come later than promised." He himself looked at his wristwatch and shook his head in disbelief. Bulma smiled at him sweetly while placing a hand on his shoulder softly. "We still have time, it's only 5:40 PM!" she optimistically said before she turned and wanted for Chichi to run a few laps while she tried to adjust Chichi's data in order to 'completely personalize her shoe'.

Half an hour later there was still no sign of Mr. Son.

When Chichi had stopped moving around she actually had started to freeze as her wet clothes became cold on her skin. Mr. Sai continued to flirt with Bulma while he checked his wristwatch every now in then nervously. He clearly had no interest in her inventions, but in her instead. Chichi sighed. She felt so unneeded...

Thinking that it was better to start running again, she excused herself with the words that she wanted to "test this incredible idea of Bulma some more" and left those two alone as she noticed just how much Bulma responded to this man. Although Chichi couldn't really understand why. She thought he was as cold as granite.

Looking down her legs she shook her head absentmindedly as she watched her feet touching the ground. Somehow this day was strange...

And just before she was able to finish her thought she suddenly got knocked down forcefully by a large figure that had run around a corner and jumped over one bush that lined the field without watching right or left. So when his knees hit her back she had trouble breathing and landed with her face flat on the red and stony carpet of the running section.

A low groan was heard before Chichi even noticed her name being yelled by a surprised Bulma. Her knees were probably bleeding she presumed as she felt an uncomfortable pain on her legs and on her back. The weight on her shifted a little as the person – who obviously was a man – tried to stand up.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered but as soon as he had only his upper body up, he stilled and Chichi's face lost all its color while she heard him gulping in and moan slightly in pleasure.

He wasn't pressing his **thing** into her butt, now was he? As he didn't move further and this something she felt on her bottom got _bigger_ and _hotter_ , Chichi started to wiggle her body.

"Get off!" she nervously yelled. "Get off, get off, get off!" Whoever it was, he was an absolute pervert! Who in the world had the nerve to jump at her like that!

"Goku! What in the world are you doing?!" Chichi heard Mr. Sai shout angrily and her world suddenly shuttered into tiny little pieces. **The** Goku Son was lying on her?

 **Her** idol was sexually harassing her right here where everybody could see? Glancing around, she saw the unusual hairstyle and an absolute shocked face of a very handsome man who stood up and hid his obviously very activated manhood behind his hands. Turning away from her she heard him laugh out loud as he looked at Mr. Sai who just slapped his head disapprovingly.

"Idiot!" the elder man commented but Goku then just scratched the back of his head boyishly, clearly trying to stay cool and play as if nothing had happened. He wasn't so sure how to behave, actually...

Chichi's head on the other hand started to spin as she saw him not saying anything.

The man she always had dreamt about being a nice and cool guy was actually a horny asshole?!

"Chichi, are you alright?" Bulma wanted to know, but Chichi could do nothing more then look at her with eyes which were overflowing with tears.

Someone had to tell her she was just having a horrible nightmare….

xXx

Vegeta walked up and down furiously. Goku played with his fingers like a little kid while feeling quite stupid. He knew he had ruined something, although he still couldn't quite guess what it was he had ruined. Vegeta stopped as he glared at him, lifted his finger and opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as Goku looked up with his puppy eyes the elder man shook his head and kept on walking up and down.

Oh yes, he was in really big trouble this time.

After twenty minutes Vegeta flopped down on the sofa beside Goku and sighed deeply while leaning his head back. "Well..." he whispered. "...at least it wasn't Mrs. Brief you were attacking."

Goku shot him a questioning look before nodding. So that was what it was. The blue haired woman had gotten his interest. Rubbing his cheek he couldn't stop thinking about the black haired girl. The slap he received from her was hard. He probably had deserved it.

And the way she had looked at him was...well, he couldn't really describe it. She didn't look at him as if he was just some stranger who had harassed her like that. She had looked as if she was disappointed in him although they didn't even know each other.

It seemed to him as if he had done something unworthy to her after a lifetime of trust. He had murmured his sorry but she did not want to hear it. Her knees had bled quite badly. And for a runner – and she was one, he had seen that while observing the musculature of her legs – any injury on the leg was like a little death itself.

Unsure of his own feelings, Goku told his manager that he would be in the bathroom taking a quick shower. The man with his hair up like a flame just nodded lazily before the vibration of his phone took him out of his trance. As soon as he was able to answer the call rather excitedly – as excited as he could get – Goku closed the door behind him and leaned his back against the wooden surface.

Closing his eyes he remembered the dream he had had this afternoon before he suddenly noticed the strange assimilation between the woman in his dream to the woman he practically had knocked over today. Groaning he slapped his cheeks. The last training probably really got to him. And this peculiar dream just added the rest to it.

Feeling his again hard member he sighed as he stepped out of his clothes and into the shower turning on the hot water before letting his hand wander down to his throbbing little friend. The way her ass had pressed against him had somehow felt quite exquisite and Goku shuddered as he memorized the feeling of her.

Could it be that she actually had felt him grow bigger? He bit his lip. Well, that might explain her extreme reaction to him…he sighed. He was really an idiot... And he was even more of an idiot as he couldn't stop feeling aroused while remembering her.

Only one time, he told himself as he pumped his dick slowly and held in a groan of pleasure. Only one time he was giving in to his desires.

Tomorrow he would be able to concentrate on his training again as he probably was never going to see that girl ever again.


	3. Feels like hell

_**Feels like hell**_

The loud knocking on her door was interrupting her dream about sweet chocolate cakes with white cream on top of them while strawberries danced around her nose and bathed themselves in sugar and cinnamon.

"Chichi!" now a loud voice added to the hammering. "Get up! It is 4:00AM, we have to start training!"

Pulling her pillow over her head she started to whine as her sweet strawberries started to puff away with each knock. "No, don't leave! Stay there!" She whimpered as she started to suckle on the hem of her blanket.

"Chichi!" and another loud knock was added to the poor door. Cracking her eyes open, Chichi threw her pillow away from her before she mumbled a curse under her breath and shuffled towards her front door before opening it forcefully.

"Do you even know what time it is?" she shouted at Goku who held his fist up in order to knock again.

"4:00AM." He repeated unemotionally and totally in his trainer-mode. Looking at her from head to toe he hooked his eyebrows and he felt his control slightly slip. Her hair was a mess; some drool was still clinging to her cheek. Her top wasn't really in place either and he had perfect access to view her black simple bra she was wearing while her shorts hung a little too deep. Her panty was sticking out. Goku felt a nosebleed coming but stopped himself beforehand. "You want to start training looking like that? It's still cold out you know."

"Training?" she questioned as she rubbed her eyes before yawning cutely. "I think you're crazy. I'm going back to sleep."

"No, you're not." He sighed as he stopped her from closing the door before stepping in and inviting himself. When it came to start training he was no one to make jokes with. This was serious!

"Oh come on! It's 4 in the morning! I start training at 5! Isn't that enough?"

"Not if you want to succeed. Now change into some appropriate outfit, I'll wait here for you." He crossed his arms while leaning his back on her front door. Feeling her irritation he tried to ignore her angry aura and watched her turning her back to him. His eyes shifted automatically to her ass, but he closed his eyes as soon as he noticed it himself. His member already had started to react before he had even seen her. He didn't want to embarrass himself right here and there just because he was looking at her. It probably would have made the situation only more complicated for them.

"Nagging drillmaster..." she mumbled under her breath before she vanished into her bedroom to change. Goku smiled a little to himself. She might be mouthing all the time, but still, she was doing what he wanted her to do. But maybe she was too tired to realize her current outfit and therefore did not tick out.

It didn't take her long either to finish redressing. With her black jacket, usual training clothes and a high ponytail she greeted him once again.

With an evil look.

Ten minutes later they had finished warming up a little when Goku started to lead the way. Chichi just narrowed her eyes while observing his back. The air around him had changed as soon as he was the professional athlete. Holding back a sigh she caught herself thinking about how she had adored him for about seven years. He had been her everything when it came to sports. He was the only topic she had in mind...until he had shown her what kind of a pervert he was in reality!

But now, looking at his moving back, it painfully came back to Chichi that he still was an attractive human with beautiful running motions. She couldn't nag about that...it irritated her. While her own style reminded her of a pig – heavy and with short legs – he flew over the asphalt like a proud eagle, barely touching the ground.

"...doing that. Got it?" she heard the rest of his sentence and snapped her head up.

"Huh?"

"Stop looking at the ground, Chi." He nicknamed her and Chichi thought she had heard wrong! "I said you have to keep your balance equally. You're putting too much weight on your left foot."

"Do I?" she absentmindedly mumbled and automatically looked down at her feet only to stumble over a little unevenness on the asphalt. "Whoa!" she grunted before she thought her knees were about to kiss stone, but Goku caught her just before she could touch the ground.

A stifled chuckle caught her attention and she pouted angrily as she forcefully tugged her arm back. "Don't touch me! And stop laughing at me! It's too early in the morning, how the heck should I run correctly! I'm still tired you know!"

"If you would stop looking at the ground and concentrate on the road before your nose you wouldn't stumble over your own feet anymore." He announced matter-of-factly as he crossed his arms and gazed at her gently. As an answer she just huffed and turned her head.

"If you would stop looking at the ground..." she mimicked him unfriendly as he had started to jog away from her once again, shaking his head in laughter. Sighing she rubbed the spot on her arm where he had touched her and followed him again, now holding up with his speed.

"Keep you breathing steady." He advised her after a few kilometers. "Just count to three while inhaling and repeat it while exhaling."

"Who...are you...my...doctor?" she snapped as she actually had trouble talking and breathing at the same time. She thought she sounded like a cow in labor while he was as healthy as ever, with only small drops of sweat running down his temples slowly. Chichi tried to ignore the sensuality of them.

He laughed lightly at her sarcastic remark. "No, I'm just trying to help you out. So three in and three out. If you don't do that you will never survive the 200 kilometers I want you to run in one week."

"Hn." She grumbled but took his advice and counted in her head. When the aching in her lungs slowly started to subside she bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. Oh for god's sake, she knew he had to be right but she somehow still wished he wouldn't!

He watched her satisfied but still with a little uneasiness inside of him. He was impressed by her endurance. Her technique wasn't bad but there was still much room for improvement. He appreciated her will to learn but he wished that she would just stop looking at him so hatefully.

Involuntarily Goku started to study her expression after a while. The content little smile she had on her lips made his heart jump inwardly. He could tell she enjoyed running as much as he did. And the way her mouth formed an 'O' while exhaling made him shudder slightly as another thought crossed his mind. Shaking his head he scolded himself.

He had sworn to stop thinking like that! Although it was awfully hard staying true to his own words when having her near him all the time...

The little moan she gave when reaching their goal one and a half hour later almost blew him into the next galaxy. He closed his eyes in order to calm down.

This month was probably going to be hell.

xXx

Lunch poked her cheek with her ruler while she watched with a sudden disgust and amazement how Chichi's lips curled up into a wacky grin. As she suddenly started to giggle like a little child and mumbled something about cupcakes with mint-topping Lunch nodded her head. Yep, Chichi was definitely asleep.

And that was kind of a rare sight as Chichi normally never slept during lectures.

Lunch still nodded to herself, promising to investigate further on this, as Chichi shifted her body and rolled her head near the edge of the table. Only to finally stop when it was already too late. With a violent head-bang she suddenly was very wide awake and sat back abruptly. Holding her neck she groaned in pain.

"Oh, god damn it!" she mouthed as she rubbed her face with her palms awake. The eye-shadows she carried were darker than black and Lunch inclined her neck a little while frowning.

"What happened to you? You rarely use Greek to sleep." She cutely asked while flipping her blond hair back. "Is everything alright? Couldn't sleep last night?"

"No..." Chichi muffled into her hands. "More like **someone** kept me away from sleep early in the morning." She innocently answered and Lunch's alarm clock exploded. Chichi hadn't even got what she had said to her friend while cursing Goku and his strictness under her breath.

When looking at the blond girl beside her finally she narrowed her eyes. "What?" she questioned slowly. Yet she received no answer but only a smug grin.

"What is it?" she suspiciously wanted to know while robbing away from Lunch.

"So **someone** kept you from sleeping?" Lunch teased. "Well, how was your first time?" She nudged Chichi's elbow a little only to receive a light blush from the dark haired girl what obviously was due to the anger dwell up inside her. Yet Lunch misinterpreted the coloring of her cheeks completely and only widened her smirk.

"That's not what it was!" Chichi yelled as she stood up abruptly only to get the attention of the whole auditorium in one go.

"Care to tell all of us what's troubling you, Miss Ox?" her professor lifted his eyebrow in a scolding manner.

"Uh...the...the thing with this...uh...alphabet. It's not what I saw in the latest movie of...Indiana Jones?" she added unsurely only to receive some laughter from here and there. Wishing for herself to turn into thin air Chichi sat down again and watched her professor shaking his head in anger before he continued scribbling his hieroglyphs on the board, totally ignoring her.

Chichi sighed. This was going to be a long month and she was walking right into the depths of hell.

Hurray!

xXx

Goku lay on the couch, one of his arms covering his face while the TV spoke to him yet he didn't look at the screen. Ever since Vegeta allowed him to live in his apartment, Goku absolutely hated the silence inside of it when being by himself. Even in his times of world travelling he hadn't been alone ever. Being alone gave him time to think. And the only image his head was able to produce was a rather naked Chichi in his rather naked arms while he devoured her mouth, skin and womanhood mercilessly until she would scream his name and climax, spilling her sweetness into his mouth and...

He groaned as his manhood reacted immediately.

He felt pathetic, honestly. He was a grown man of barely twenty-seven and he was lusting after a woman like a teenager since two and a half years! A woman who hated him, by the way.

And it got worse every day! He somehow regretted his return…

And as his best friend currently was away enjoying his worldtrip-honeymoon, Goku couldn't even contact him without getting his ass ripped off through the phone in order to distract himself! But if he wouldn't distract himself he probably would be rubbing his thing 24/7!

Glancing at the clock he sighed. He still had around two hours until he would train with Chichi on the fields again. Great...

Standing up slowly he searched for something to eat only to find his refrigerator totally empty!

Whining to himself he noticed how much help he had gotten the last two years while he had been travelling around the world. There had always been someone to look after him. And in only eight days he had eaten everything away Bulma had prepared for him! Well, she had told him he should just contact Chichi for help as she was an excellent cook but he was somehow afraid of her snotty rejection. He still had his pride, although he couldn't help himself and feel drawn to her!

Ruffling his hair in distress he sighed as his stomach rumbled loudly.

So instant noodles were his only hope now, weren't they? Grabbing his jacket he took his keys for the car and headed for the nearest supermarket, ignoring the aching need to release.

xXx

Chichi stood before Bulma's door and frowned at her own idiocy. How dumb could one person be? In all her thinking and wondering and cursing she actually took her daily routine and wanted to visit her best friend who obviously wasn't at home! Sighing she brushed her black mass of hair out of her face before she tried to think what to do.

Some of her afternoon lectures were suddenly canceled and now she had still about two hours left until her personal drillmaster would take her under his care again. She felt her lips curl up into a smile but stopped herself immediately. She huffed bitterly. Was she actually thinking she liked it having Goku as her coach? Oh come on! Just because she had always dreamt about it, for seven long years to be exact!

Stop thinking like the little teenage girl you used to be, she cried in her head! Meeting him again after such a long time was fogging her mind it seemed!

Turning around she headed for her favorite Café that wasn't too far away while her mind was still occupied with a certain spiky-haired man.

She hated herself when she did that. Reverting to her old self, that is. Her old self that thought her idol was the perfect man from head to toe. Could be because she hadn't seen him for a long time, that's the reason for imagining him as **the man** again.

The man who shared her interest in sports, the man she could be proud of, the man she wanted to follow eagerly, the man who would stay by her side in private and business, the man she wanted to share her life with, the man who had a perfect body with dreamy features and hard muscles – a body she wanted to melt against...

Chichi smacked her cheeks. "Cease!" she scolded herself. "Stop thinking about things like that! He never was and never will be someone like that! You only created him to be like this in your head. It's only in your head! In reality he's an idiotic, perverted, horny jackass, don't forget that! Dumb, has no feeling for time, eats awfully noisy and way too much, can do nothing except being stupid, smiles at anything and anyone and doesn't get critique the right way! The only reason for him being single is the fact that he jumps at every female who comes across him, right? He probably had lots of women while travelling around! No time for a girlfriend, my ass! He probably has enough warming his bed up for him! That womanizer!"

A small laugh caught her attention and she whirled around, looking into a smirking face of a young man who had his hands in his pockets. "Still the same old grumpy girl, aren't you?" the baldy asked her, only widening his grin as he saw her mouth gasping. She looked like a fish catching for air.

"Krillin?" she breathed out before she screamed and hopped into the awaiting arms of her childhood friend who lifted her up and whirled her around easily. Although he was a bit smaller than her he still could carry her with ease.

"The one and only." He whispered near her ear only to feel her shudder while she obviously started to cry.

"What in the world are you doing here?" she questioned him while sobbing as she still clung around his neck, embracing him like crazy. She hadn't felt his warmth since three damn years! She couldn't really believe that he had just turned up like that in front of her! As if it was nothing! God, was she dreaming? If so, she didn't want to wake up.

"Visiting my sweet little Chi, isn't that obvious?" he patted her back like he had in previous years, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms again. It had been just too long. He was near tears himself.

"But I thought you were still in Europe?" she finally faced him, her legs still around his waist as she sniffled and glanced into his eyes. He smiled as he brushed away some drops that rolled down her cheek. They ignored the people looking at them questioningly.

"I am." He agreed and finally set her down back to the ground, yet she refused letting go of his hand entirely. "I'm just around for about six weeks. My agent's wife gave birth to a child and they wanted to show her to the whole family. So while he excused himself I thought about using the extra free time to finally see your snotty nose again." He joked as he handed her a handkerchief. "But I didn't think I would have to see it here and so soon."

"You're an idiot." She laughed warmly as she took the cloth and blew her nose quite unladylike.

"Yep, still the little tomboy I used to know." He smirked, crossing his hands behind his head. He received a hard punch in his chest from her.

"And you're the same old macho, throwing around with your idiotic comments." She added as she brushed away the last tears.

"How's Buls doing?" he wanted to know curiously as he opened the door of the Café they stood in front of.

"She's married and currently on her honeymoon." Chichi explained only to laugh as she saw his unbelieving gaze. Now he was the one who looked like fish grasping for oxygen. "Let us get a cup of coffee and I shall tell you every little detail!" she announced only to meet his shaking head.

"What are emails made for if not for sharing information like that?" he questioned himself and received a playful slap of her on his shoulder.

"What are emails made for if not telling me beforehand you're going to come?" she shot back.

"Touché." He made a face and Chichi sniffed away her last tears as she laughed.

"Stop pouting, I don't have much time!"She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. Watching her wristwatch she noted down that she had only about 80 minutes left until she would have to meet Goku. She sighed a little as departing her best male friend again after seeing him for the first time in three years was the last thing she wanted to do.

xXx

Goku had trouble focusing on the street. Although it had been only just a blur, he was sure he had seen Chichi cling to a male he didn't know. In fact, he was somehow familiar but Goku was sure he never had seen the both of them together. It concerned him.

Clenching his teeth he tried to calm himself down. He had no right interfering. She hated him and probably was the last man she wanted. Why fighting with someone if he would get rejected by her either way?

Sighing he stopped his car in a small parking area and pressed his forehead on the turning wheel. This obsession was getting worse, wasn't it? Why in the world couldn't he get over the fact that Chichi wasn't meant to be with him? What was it that fascinated him about her? It was as if every pore of his body, every cell and every nerve was reacting to her. Ever since their first encounter no other woman had been able to make him feel _hot_.

She did it even by getting angry at him, god damn it! And she basically was angry at him every time!

Every time she was furious, her cheeks would get this slight redness, her upper lip would quiver in tension and her eyes shone the deepest of black. Goku groaned as he thought of it. It was absolutely hopeless, he knew! She would never turn her attention to him! And as he wasn't really familiar with alluring others he had no idea how to make himself look different in her eyes.

All he could do was stay the way he was...

And in about one hour he had to be her trainer again. Sighing he pressed the gas pedal and drove back home. But there still was **something** he had to **finish** before facing her again...

xXx

"Under pressure?" her bald company nipped on his Cappuccino after Chichi had explained him Bulma's private life in about twenty minutes. Her eyes were going to her watch every ten seconds.

"Yeah, actually I have a meeting with my coach in about thirty minutes." She explained with a sad smile while she sipped her cold coffee and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She wouldn't finish that one, cold coffee was just...nasty!

"Call me when you're finished, I will come visiting you then, okay?" Krillin suggested as he waved for the waitress with a charming smile.

"Why not coming with me instead?" Chichi pouted cutely and received his delightful laughter as an answer. She didn't want to part so soon!

"I'm afraid I can't." he patted her hand gently. "My agent might be on vacation but he still gave me the order to train. He's such a drillmaster..." Krillin rolled his eyes.

"Well, well, the hard life of a celebrity...aren't you a poor guy?" she mocked him with mirth in her eyes.

"First of all, I'm not a celebrity." He smiled warmly at the compliment. "I'm glad nobody's disturbing my private peace. Happy to know my profession isn't that interesting around here. The only fan I have might be you." She blushed. Well, so what? She liked sports, and he was an excellent swimmer! "And second, yes I **am** a poor guy."

Laughing she shook her head. "I've really missed you, baldy."

"I know." He shrugged his shoulder and met her carefree laughter once again.

"Who's your trainer by the way?" he wanted to know while paying for everything. Chichi wanted to decline his invitation but he was used to dealing with her pride. She smiled at the waitress before she answered him without really looking at him.

"Well, that's not really important, is it? He's just...you know..." the rest was much too quiet to be understood. She fumbled with the hem of her shirt before standing up and grabbing her bag.

Krillin sighed in his head. Every time she behaved like that she was unsure of something herself. If he didn't want her unleashed temper on him he would drop the topic until she started talking about it. Maybe she had a crush on her trainer and wasn't sure about it? Or she wasn't sure about dealing with him? He scratched his chin in wonder as he couldn't really read her mind.

Once they were out of the Café, Chichi embraced him with all her might and Krillin snuggled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Call me later on, okay? I'll come over." he whispered and she just nodded shortly.

"I would like to have Pizza." She added silently before she let go of him, meeting his smiling face as he got the message. Yes, she was still the little greedy and always hungry girl he had known. Kissing her cheek he said his goodbye and watched her leave with a light frown on his face, still wondering what her head had occupied.


	4. Lives intertwined

_**Lives intertwined**_

 **Two years and two months ago**

Chichi sat with her arms crossed in front of Bulma and pouted like a little kid. The elder woman was giving her the hardest time one could imagine. As if it wasn't enough that her world had been torn into two four months ago, no! Now she even was forced to support the guy who was responsible for her shattered world. Yes she always wanted to support him but that was **before** she had started to hate him. So she obviously didn't want to support him anymore as he was a sick lecher in her eyes! Unfortunately for her, Bulma didn't care at all.

"Honestly, what is wrong with you?!" the blue haired woman yelled at the girl. "For seven years you haven't stopped talking about him! It was always 'Goku here, Goku there' and now you tell me you don't want to associate with him? Who the heck pooped into your brain?!"

Chichi stayed silent at the insult. She once had tried to explain Bulma what was angering her but as she had said that his **thing** had reacted to her at that time Bulma just had started to laugh out loud, telling Chichi she should be damn proud of herself that the well known cutie was actually reacting to someone like her! Chichi knew she was being made fun of, so she stopped talking about this one particular incident on the raceway of her university four months ago. She hadn't seen Goku ever since.

"Vegeta invited us, so we're going with them. Is that clear?" Bulma hissed as she slammed two tickets on the table before her, looking at Chichi with narrowed eyes. Said one stared at the little papers for a long time. She wanted to hide herself under her blanket as Bulma's stare burned her. She knew there was no turning back now, not when Bulma had made up her mind. And although Chichi could be quite stubborn herself, she always submitted to the blue haired. Only god knew why...

Mumbling something Chichi slammed her hands on the table as she stood up forcefully. With angry eyes she looked at her best friend – who was looking at her equally evil – and breathed out audibly. "Don't demand some stupid cheering from me, got that? I don't want to wish him luck, I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to be in the same room with him or socialize with him. Is that clear?"

Cold blue eyes met deep black ones. Nothing was said for a few seconds before Bulma pressed out "Fine." through clenched teeth.

With that Chichi snatched one ticket and stomped out of the house without another word, totally ignoring her fluttering heart as it was trying to feel happiness. But Chichi's temper held it down successfully. She was not going to enjoy this trip, probably. But it couldn't be that bad ignoring a guy who practically was busy all the time although she would be travelling with him. Maybe there still was hope for some excitement without Goku nearby. Visiting the Olympic Games wasn't after all something you would do normally.

xXx

"It would have been too good to be true." Chichi mumbled to herself as she tried to press her little figure into the corner of her seat and away from the person right beside her. Unsuccessfully.

Bulma's chirping could be heard through the whole airplane called "Nimbus". Mr. Sai's very private Jet! How he could afford something like this? Well, as he actually was the son of a very rich family, he had money. And apparently he had quite a lot. That probably too was the reason for him being able to financially support Mr. Son completely.

Chichi growled once again. Only two days ago that blue haired liar had promised her she wouldn't have to deal with him much and now she was sitting right beside him! For about twelve hours!

Huffing Chichi looked out to the tiny window. Obviously everything else became quite unimportant once Mr. Sai was near Bulma. Even her friends...

"It's nice of you to come, too." The voice beside her gently said.

"Yeah, whatever..." Chichi mumbled unfriendly as she still gazed out of the window. As a magazine suddenly hit her head quite painfully she switched her eyes to the other woman in the Jet who had thrown the paper.

"Behave!" Bulma mouthed with her lips and Chichi held in a growl as she practically ripped the magazine in two. Forcing a smile she looked up and to the frowning face of Goku.

"I'm very thankful for the invitation." She half-lied and received a rather breathtaking smile in return. Yet as her temper still had control of her, she wasn't able to enjoy it.

"I hope you're going to enjoy the Games. Even though the marathon-section isn't that popular." He added with an apologetic smile, hoping to be able to soften her distant behavior and concentrating on not thinking about her leg brushing his all the time. For the last four months he had felt himself being drawn towards the verge of his patience. He couldn't stop thinking about her although he only had seen her once. Today was their second meeting. If she would touch him after all this time he wouldn't know what to do.

"It is quite interesting for me.", her voice actually turned softer. "I'm a marathon runner as well, don't forget that." She truthfully stated before she turned away from him again, leaning her head into her palm. He sighed in his mind. She was giving him the cold shoulder. He cursed himself as he watched with a small smile the other two associating with each other.

It was obvious how much Vegeta wanted Bulma. And the way Bulma reacted; it wasn't hard to guess that she felt exactly the same thing. Goku once again glanced towards the silent black haired woman beside him. Well, not everybody had the luck like Vegeta had...Closing his eyes he tried to ignore the radiating warmth of the person beside him until he fell into a restless and light slumber in only minutes.

Chichi continued mouthing in her mind as she watched the clouds passing by. The sun was every now and then shining brightly beside her before another cloud hid her again. Somehow it was refreshing looking out of the window; she couldn't even tell how long she was just eying everything in quiet satisfaction. It even was quite fascinating as the outer temperature dropped to -55°C and she watched in awe how little snow-crystals glued themselves against the glass. She almost forgot where she was and with whom until she turned around with an adorable smile, saying: "Look at that, there are snowflakes on the-"

Goku's head had dropped to the side, only mere inches away from her very shoulder! Choking back her last word she couldn't decide if she should be disgusted, shocked, embarrassed or still fascinated. His breath came out of his slightly opened mouth evenly while his rather long eyelashes lay comfortably on his cheeks. He looked awfully relaxed although his position probably was going to give him a real back ache afterwards. Chichi hadn't even noticed that he had gone to sleep as she was too occupied in **not** paying attention to him. Looking over at Bulma and Vegeta she shockingly saw that the both of them were asleep as well, although their lying position was even worse than Goku's.

What had they done? Had they wanted to knot a pretzel with their bodies? One of Bulma's long legs lay across his thighs while her head leaned on his shoulder. Meanwhile Vegeta's arm hugged her close, his head lay on her head and one of his legs hooked behind Bulma's other leg. It looked...very strange.

Turning her attention once again towards the rather handsome man beside her Chichi huffed as she felt a sudden tingle inside of her stomach. Oh yeah right! As if she would allow her hormones to go crazy right now!

"I'm so not going to feel attracted to him ever again..." she hissed to herself in a mere whisper before Goku groaned a little and shifted his body until his head suddenly landed on her shoulder. And lay there.

Chichi wanted to hop up in surprise but stopped herself from doing so. She just looked at the ceiling and whimpered at the, oh, so typical scene she was in! Was somebody writing a novel here? Why in the world was this happening at all?!

His breathing tickled her neck and she felt her face getting hot. Her heart was somehow overjoyed at him leaning against her, but her mind constantly tried to remind her that she had to be cautious! But on the other hand, he **had** been her everything for seven freaking years! It wasn't really easy to absolutely disgust him in a simple blink of an eye just because he had felt aroused by her.

She breathed in deeply to calm herself down again. Either way he was going to turn around on his own or she would have to use some serious force here! Closing her eyes as she already had reached her limit she raised her fist in order to knock it over his head.

"Is there anything I can do for you, miss?" the professional smile of the private stewardess greeted her just before she was able to punch the athlete beside her.

"Getting him off of me would be a nice start!" Chichi snapped as she felt his weight getting heavier and heavier. The stewardess only chuckled softly as she grabbed Goku gently and put him into another sitting position. It was a wonder he wasn't waking up! Chichi breathed out as he was finally gone from her.

"I'm sorry for his behavior." The stewardess said as if she just exactly knew what she was talking about. "He can get rather heavy after some time, right?"

Chichi blinked a few times. How did she know that? Was it her shoulder he had leaned on whenever he could have done so? Or had they done more than just plain and simple snuggling? The feeling of his body on her back, his breathing beside her ear and the sensation of his arousal suddenly came crushing down on Chichi's mind like a rock. Why was she remembering this now?! She slapped her cheeks, totally forgetting that she was observed by another.

"Anything else I can do for you, miss? Some water?" the woman in her dress still smiled at Chichi with her perfect grin and took her out of her trance. Although a sudden jealousy overcame the black haired woman as she compared her sloppy dressing style with the uniform of the blond haired, she obediently nodded slowly.

"Right away." The tall woman excused herself and with petit little steps went away from Chichi only to appear again, handing her a glass of water with a smile. Returning to her own seat she professionally let the rest of them sleep after checking on them with a simple glance.

Chichi checked her watch, sipped on her water and sighed. Five hours over, seven more to go. How was she going to survive this?

xXx

Goku's back and head were killing him. The moment he had awoken in the seat of the plane he knew that he was in need of a serious massage! And something to eat. His stomach had been growling constantly and the stewardess appeared right away with a little lunch to ease his hunger.

"Thanks Sara." He smiled relieved. "That's just what I need."

"I know." The elder woman patted his shoulder friendly although her hand lay longer than needed on his body. Goku sighed inwardly as he felt the affection Sara was trying to show him. He knew he had made a mistake one month ago when he had let her near him, but because **someone** had been ghosting around his head constantly he was at a loss and didn't know what to do anymore! Sara trying to help him out wasn't something he enjoyed remembering...

And he didn't want to participate in something like "sex out of sympathy" ever again. Not that he actually had slept with Sara...but the way her hand had circled around his manhood was still rather present in his head. But before she had been able to lower her head that time he had excused himself nervously and had vanished in the small toilet of the plane finishing his business himself. Ever since then he tried to keep a certain distance from females who were following him eagerly.

Using other women to ease his pains wasn't really in his nature. Mostly. He loved imagining **the** **one** more than he could describe. Although **the one** had only stepped into his live four months ago. He never had felt anything similar before in his life. He didn't know how to handle himself.

Biting into his sandwich he breathed in and suddenly smelled the unique aroma of jasmine.

His eyes glanced towards Chichi who slept peacefully beside him, her black hair framing her pale face while her tongue sensually licked her lips one time before she mumbled something and smiled adorably. Goku almost choked on his meal as the familiar feeling of an arousal greeted him once again. Looking down at his trousers he closed his eyes and counted to twenty in order to calm himself down.

His heart was beating double as fast and he wasn't so sure anymore if he really enjoyed having Chichi on this trip or not. Hopefully he was able to keep his concentration on the road when running his marathon!

xXx

"This is heaven!" Bulma giggled as she let herself fall back onto the big wide bed of the hotel room. Chichi rubbed her eyes and hummed an unmotivated yes as an answer. Her friend was too girly for her age and Chichi was not in the mood to participate. She just wanted to lie down and sleep, this Jetlag was practically killing her. They had gone in the morning and now they had landed in the morning. And although she had slept for about three hours, she wasn't nearly as fit as she wanted to be.

"Keep your voice low, I'm tired." She mumbled as she fell down on her own bed, face first.

"Oh, you're such a party pooper, Chi! Honestly, be a little happy here, will you?" Bulma scolded her as she smacked her pillow on Chichi's back. The black haired snorted disapprovingly. "You're twenty years old, not eighty!"

"Yeah, but I'm still a rather tired twenty-year old, god damn it!" Chichi whined as she faced her friend who stood before her, hands on her hips. "And I'm not the one childishly in love with someone..." she added in a whisper and earned another hit with the pillow.

"Yeah, right! You're just the stubborn little girl who's too blind and too bad tempered and who bears a grudge against Goku who had apologized more than once for what has happened!"

"He never said his sorry for pressing his penis against my butt!"

"Well, he does apologize by being nice to you, he's embarrassed for god's sake! How would you behave? Don't be so furious over something as trivial as that!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being angry that my very own personal idol attacked me with a freaking boner, okay?! How would you feel if Vegeta had greeted you with a tent in his trousers when he first had met you?"

"I would be god damn aroused, too!" Bulma shot back and added. "But your virginity screws up your fantasy more than it should!"

"That is not true!"

"You're so thickheaded that you're just thinking about one little accident! Try to get to know him **personally** , Chichi. Maybe he isn't that bad of a person you think he is. For seven years you got to know him only by reading some stupid magazines. You created his character by reading only! Now you have the chance to **really** associate with him. I can't believe you're forgetting your devotion for him in such a short amount of time! Just because he felt attracted to you! He's just a simple man as well!"

Well, Bulma had a point there, but Goku had jumped at her and then had grounded his penis against her butt! Attracted? What a joke! She probably could have been anyone! First impression? On a scale from 1 to 10: minus 50! What if he was an even worse pervert in reality?

Had Bulma ever thought how broken Chichi had felt once she had felt him like that? Before she was able to greet him normally by grabbing his hand, he had greeted her with his dick!

"I'm going to take a shower." Chichi announced annoyed before she grabbed her supplies and vanished in the bathroom. She didn't want to deal with Bulma anymore regarding this topic.

Once she had taken off her clothes and stepped under the warm flow of the water she snorted audibly. "Attracted?" Chichi talked to herself. "I have never heard of a man showing his attraction like that!"

He wasn't meeting her in the normal way either, her mind added.

"But even then he didn't have to push himself against me like that! Standing up normally would have been better than arching his back."

Well, he probably had been in some shock too. He looked rather embarrassed that day. Once again her mind commented.

"Who cares if he was embarrassed? So was I!"

Stomping out of the shower she grabbed her towel and hid her naked body behind it before she stomped out of the bath again only to see the hotel room totally empty. Oh yeah, right! How typical for everybody to just leave her without a comment or a note. Very nice! Grounding her teeth Chichi muttered some insults under her breath before she finished dressing and drying her hair. Mumbling to herself all the way.

Half an hour later she was done with everything and still sulking. Here she was, in a foreign land with pretty much history and all alone. Great. Just great. She had said she wanted to have her peace but that wish hadn't included the loss of her so called best friend! And as she was rather furious now, sleeping was not an option to distract her at all!

Opening the door of her room she glanced right and left and saw what she had expected: an empty floor. Narrowing her eyes she looked at the little note she held between her fingers. Vegeta's room was on the third floor while Goku's room was on the first – he was basically on the same floor then all the other athletes who were residing in this hotel. Chichi huffed.

Bulma was probably with Vegeta. If she really was with Vegeta, then Chichi absolutely didn't want to disturb. She somehow could imagine what the both of them were doing right now. As Goku wasn't in need of his personal manager for the time being, Vegeta had some funny free time. Chichi shivered.

No, no disturbing, absolutely not. Feeling the thing of a man was one thing, seeing it another. Chichi wasn't morally ready for the second part, mostly because it would be the manhood of a man she didn't want to see naked. Ever!

So what was she going to do?!

Walking around alone in the city only to possibly get lost because her sense of orientation was really bad? Chichi frowned. Well, it indeed sounded better then sitting in her boring hotel room all by herself. Stuffing her hotel-card into her pocket she closed the door behind her and straightforwardly went towards the lift. She had bought a tour guide back home, so she was absolutely capable of sight seeing without another person on her heels!

Her little book was enough to tell her everything she needed to know!

xXx

She was lost. Absolutely lost. Sitting on a bench in a small park Chichi leaned her face into her palms and watched the doves before her walk up and down. She had been outside for about five hours by now. She had seen anything her little tour guide was suggesting her to look at but now she wanted to go back. She was hungry, frustrated and lonely and her money was completely gone. Sighing she gazed at her watch and noticed with a grimace that she was about to miss dinner with everybody else. Although she luckily could forget about Goku…

Her mobile phone wasn't working in England as she had been to lazy to actually change her SIM card. Now she couldn't even contact Bulma and tell her, where she was. Although she couldn't quite tell where she was anyway.

She felt awfully out of place right now.

She had tried to ask for directions as well, as she luckily knew the name of the hotel – it was standing on her room card – but she had trouble understanding the British accent. So she never could follow their description fully and only ended up getting lost again.

This trip was a disaster! Groaning she leaned her head back and watched the dim sky above her. Her thoughts wandering from right to left. Yet the only thing she could think of was the exact same thing: It was all because of Goku! If he hadn't qualified as magnificently as he did for the Olympics she wouldn't be here!

No correction: If Bulma hadn't talked to Mr. Sai who was the manager of Goku before the Games then she wouldn't be here!

No correction again: If Chichi wouldn't have been the best friend of the person Mr. Sai was wooing eagerly who was the manager of Goku who was by the way a pervert then nothing of this had ever happened!

Yes, it basically was Goku's fault, either way Chichi turned the story.

Looking at the scenery around her again she analyzed the people around her. There were a lot of different nations walking around right now. Well, obviously because of the Games, but she somehow missed the specific faces of her Chinese colleagues. And here you would think her nation would be running around with its camera all the time...

Shaking her head she flipped her hair out of her face and started to walk into any direction. Maybe she would be able to find her way back like a boomerang? Who knew…

About twenty minutes later she still was walking around aimlessly. Sniffling she rubbed a few tears away as she suddenly felt really helpless. How could one person be so stupid and have no sense of direction at all? She knew always exactly where to run to when training but when it came to walk back a random route she was hopeless – even in her hometown. Maybe she should try to install a GPS-chip under her skin? Then someone could find her and bring her back. Rubbing away some more tears Chichi hiccupped silently.

She felt like a little kid.

How in the world should the others find her in this big unknown city?

A warm hand suddenly landed on her shoulder and an extremely exhausted sigh followed the gesture before Chichi turned around startled.

"Thank goodness, I finally found you." A rather out of breath Goku smiled at her. You rarely saw him out of breath…"I've searched everywhere for you, Bulma's running around like a maniac because you just suddenly vanished. We were worried about you."

Her cheeks turned red as she was so absolutely relieved that she saw a face she knew but as it was _him_ she gulped her excitement down, although her sane mind told her to just embrace him thankfully. "I just went out for awhile. I haven't been back because I didn't want to, not because I couldn't tell where to got to!" Chichi tried to defend herself immediately, clearly too embarrassed to tell him she got lost. But she just exactly told him that with her denial.

"Okay." He smiled lightly although he could tell she had been crying. He wanted to brush away her tears but held himself back. He wanted to keep his hand. "Maybe it's best to get back as fast as possible before your friend's trying to demolish the hotel."

And it would be best to get back as fast as possible as he had trouble leaving every fan he had seen behind him. Goodness! There were more people who knew him than he ever imagined! It had taken him two hours to finally find her as he constantly had to sign stupid autographs and such until he finally was fed up with it and just ignored any other person. Chichi was more important!

"Ready for a little run?" he gently tried to brighten up her mood. He knew she probably wasn't happy to have him around her but as she seemed rather shaken right now her temper was…tamed for the time being.

With a light nod she brushed away her last tears.

"You lead the way." She mumbled with a read head before she followed his steps fast, glancing at his back every now and then.

Yeah…it all was Goku's fault…probably.


	5. Honesty

**_Honesty_**

Her heel touched her butt lightly as she stretched her upper leg elegantly. The leg that had been wrapped around the torso of another male only two hours ago. Goku closed his eyes as Chichi stretched her other leg the exact same way and then started to do the same thing with her arms. The way the short soft hair on her skin was standing up as soon as a light breeze was rushing over the both of them while standing in the middle of the training grounds made his mouth dry as the desert.

Goku clearly had trouble concentrating.

He couldn't help himself but wonder how her skin would react if he would touch her just as lightly as the wind did now. When she suddenly bent her upper body down until her hands could touch her toes his eyes automatically wandered down the silhouette of her butt.

He was so not focused on his task to help her train right now. And although he had helped himself out only before he had come here, he felt his growing little friend tugging on his pants again.

"And now?" she took his attention back to her face. She was clearly annoyed and wanted for him to finally give her some directions. He sighed inwardly. Was he ever going to get another reaction from her? He wished for it, but had the feeling it would take a long, long time and cost a lot of his nerves.

Stupid heart.

He could have fallen utterly and completely in love with any other women, but it just had had to be her.

"Let's make a thirty minute round for starters before we run our big round." His trainer modus helped him cover the pain in his chest. "Try to run one round in less than one minute."

Her eyes grew big. "That's for starters? You want to kill me?"

He smiled automatically and Chichi's heart tugged at the lovely sight, yet it was unnoticed by her. She was way too occupied in thinking how she should survive his drilling training.

"Just try as best as you can." He advised and took out his stopwatch. Chichi looked ahead and inhaled audibly one time before readying herself not to black out after this so called warm up.

"The best I can do." She mumbled to herself before he gave her the signal to start running.

Watching her move on the ground his eyes locked on her figure. The way her hair swayed from right to left made him remember the dream he once had. A dream that came to him repeatedly at night ever since he got to know her. He wondered: she was so against him ever since they got to know each other and nothing he could do would make their relationship any better. So yes, she was awfully stubborn.

But when it came to give her directions, she respected every word he said. She did what he wanted her to do without mouthing, she followed his every step. She respected him as an athlete.

She past him and he checked his watch. Fifty-three seconds. Good.

Bulma once had told him, that Chichi as an athlete herself – in the same section as he was – had followed every article about him. It made his heart thump proudly but at the same time he regretted his behavior the first time they met. Well, he had been younger, he had not known what he was doing and he had had a wet dream that still had been fogging his mind.

So blame his juvenile body for that one accident but not his honest intentions of befriending her.

She finished her second round after exact two minutes. He held an advice back and continued watching her. With her third round she was back on track with two minutes and forty-five seconds.

"Try to keep your tempo straight. You're changing your speed too much. The more you change it, the more power it costs." He yelled after her fourth round. She accepted his advice with a short nod and kept on going.

Half an hour later she was wet from head to toe and breathing heavily; she was content with herself. Goku patted her shoulder with a grin. "Good job, Chichi! You did great."

Brushing her wet hair out of her sweaty face she smiled back. "I still don't see where this was a warm up but I guess I could have done worse. Did you do this as a warm up every day before the Olympics? Or have you learned such methods while travelling?" she suddenly small-talked and earned a surprised look from him.

Had she really just asked about _him_?!

Chichi recognized his gaze but she couldn't help it, she was curious! She always had dreamt about asking him about his training. He still was a remarkable athlete, damn it! And he was her coach for the upcoming weeks. So for one time, she was more open with him.

"Well…" he rubbed his neck boyishly. "…honestly, my warm up was a bit harsher than that before the Olympics. Vegeta always wanted from me to finish one round in about forty-five seconds or less. While travelling I had the opportunity to teach more as to train."

Her eyes went wide. "So you did that every day? For half an hour?"

"Every two days, for one hour."

"What? Is Vegeta a military drillmaster?" she laughed lightly as she tried to imagine a Goku who actually came to his limits. She had to admit, she never had seen him at his limits, she couldn't even imagine it the right way.

He still had the image as if everything was really easy. It was nice to see a person being so carefree.

Not that she actually wanted to say that aloud.

"Well, he had his ways to motivate me. So I didn't care about the pain or anything else." Goku shrugged his shoulders.

"Motivate you?" she narrowed his eyes. "With what?" She didn't want to know but her mouth was faster than her brain.

"Food." He nodded as if he actually was ashamed of his simple answer.

"Food?" she repeated.

"Yep." His hands vanished inside of his pockets. "I did everything as long as I got to eat the things I wanted. To be honest, I'm still the same. My stomach leads my life." He showed his teeth in a cheeky grin and Chichi couldn't believe her own ears.

"Are we...talking about the same food?" she stupidly questioned further only to receive a naïve gaze of him.

"Is there any other food you can eat?" he wanted to know and Chichi smacked her inner self for her question. What had she thought she would hear? That he would eat women for dinner?

She shook her head and smiled in an apologizing manner. "Sorry, stupid question...So you're greedy for food?"

And for you, his brain automatically added but his mouth saved him. "You could say that."

"Oh well, who would have thought." She nodded as she looked down to her feet suddenly feeling unsure of her opinion of him.

"I know." He patted his flat belly. "Luckily the training helps me keeping it a secret." Smiling he looked at her soft expression as a comfortable silence fell between the both of them.

Was that the way to break her ice? Had he made a right conversation? Finally? Looking at her he wondered what she was thinking right now while cleaning the sweat from her neck with her sleeve.

Chichi blinked a few times as she remembered how she had criticized his way of eating. She always had thought he was doing it to get on her nerves. He obviously had done it without bad intentions. Coughing lightly as she had to admit that she had behaved inappropriate towards him in that manner, she suddenly reversed to her usual self hiding her embarrassment.

"Well, shall we continue now? I still have other stuff to do after training."

"Sure." He couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips before he gave her another instruction. At least he had been allowed to enjoy her friendly side for a short amount of time.

It was better than nothing and indeed a progress compared to the other times they had seen each other.

xXx

Krillin looked at her blank face for about twenty minutes while she ate her food robotically before he decided to take her out to party.

"Honestly, you look like a ghost. We're going out!"

"Out? Oh no…I'm way too tired to party." She mouthed as she couldn't stop thinking about the way she had spoken to Goku. It had been…nice. And she didn't want to believe that because it had given her the impression that his personality was just as she had imagined it to be before she had thought he was a pervert. It was confusing.

"You don't have any lectures tomorrow, right?" Krillin already pulled on her arm to make her stand and pushed her into the bathroom. "Now be a good girl, and get ready. Your friend phoned you before to ask you the same question right? What was her name….Lunch?"

"Yeah. She said there was something going on in **The Club**. And just for your information, I still have training tomorrow at four." Chichi answered groaning while hiding her face behind her palms.

"I don't care, we're still going!" Krillin answered as he threw some clothes into the bathroom before he closed the door and told her to get ready. "Daddy needs some fun, and some girls!" he yelled through the door before she heard him walk away loudly.

"Then why don't you go without me?" Chichi sighed as she changed lazily into the things he had thrown after her and checked her outfit in the mirror. How creepy, he knew just exactly what was looking good on her, she noticed while making a grimace. Even after three years of being absent. He really was her longest and one of her best friends, wasn't he?

Freshening herself up a little she stepped out again and greeted him with an unmotivated pirouette. "Tatah…"

"Oh goodness." The baldy shook his head before he helped her into her jacket and hit her butt one time in order to push her out of her apartment. "You really need a change of mind. I hope your attitude gets better once we're in the disco."

"Yeah, whatever…"

xXx

Four hours later, three o'clock in the morning. Chichi lost sight of Krillin as he had vanished with a short-haired blond girl some time ago. Lunch was ordering one shot after another, drinking it as if it was water. Chichi wasn't used to drink much alcohol, so of course it didn't take long for her head to start spinning. It was kind of funny how she had the feeling of constantly whirling around.

So indeed, her attitude had gotten better.

She totally had forgotten about her meeting with Goku in about one hour, the only thing that still had her head occupied every now and then was their last conversation. Bulma once had told her she should try to get to know him better. Well, in fact she already knew more about him than anybody else probably. The little girl in her head never believing that her idol wasn't the way she had imagine him to be. And if she was absolutely honest to herself, she had already forgiven him for that little incident. But as she was stubborn she just couldn't admit it!

She giggled stupidly before she gulped down another shot. Goodness, the last time she had drunken that much was at Bulma's wedding…Had it been only sixteen days?

She remembered how awfully mean she had been then towards Goku. who had helped her getting home at that time. She even had puked right in front of him and he wasn't even disgusted by her.

She hadn't felt bad about it then, but now…she actually did – could be due to the alcohol in her blood. But Goku still was training her as patiently as he did. Another shot went down her throat. She knew him for more than two years now but hadn't associated much with him as she had tried to ignore his presence each time. She frowned. If she thought about it a second time, she associated with him awfully often now, didn't she? Was she…actually enjoying those times?

That was kind of confusing.

"Lunch…" she hardly could pronounce after some time as she tried to be louder than the music. ":..'m goin' to e toilet…"

Lunch just lifted her thumb up with a grin covering her face before she turned towards the cute boy she had standing right beside her. He obviously was her new flame since a few months. Chichi didn't really care, Lunch had had a few flames over the last two years. Chichi just tried to reach her destination without knocking anybody who crossed her over.

Once she got into the bathroom and the door of a toilet room closed behind her she sat down on the porcelain object and held her head between her hands while her elbows rested on her knees. The music was low in the background and Chichi felt the vibrations of the bass under her feet. Breathing in and out she closed her eyes as a sudden tiredness overcame her.

She was drunk. Absolutely drunk. But not as much as the last time – hopefully. She still wasn't feeling sick so she hoped she wasn't as drunk as on Bulma's wedding. The other girls in the toilet were talking loudly and giggling like crazy. One was telling another how she was going to have the night of her live with this one guy she just had met! The only answer she got was the warning of not neglecting protection.

Chichi leaned her head back and pulled out her mobile phone to check on the time. She presumed it must have been one o'clock. She hadn't the feeling as if she had been in here for long.

When her digital watch told her it was a quarter past four she jumped up and crashed against the closed door.

"You have 'o be kiddin'…" she tried to say while she stood up clumsily. Ten missed calls, number unknown. Who would phone her at such an hour? She bit her lip in confusion – it couldn't have been Goku, could it? Since when did he have her number, anyway?

"Bulma…" Chichi murmured ominously.

Running through the masses she had trouble focusing as everything was more like a blur. Luckily the exit was just straight ahead, she basically got pushed out by the others. Not caring about telling someone that she had to leave she reached the exit just as her phone rang an eleventh time. She picked it up as soon as she was outside of the location.

The fresh air made her head spin uncomfortably but she still wasn't feeling sick, luckily.

"Hello?" her lazy tongue formed.

" _Goku here. Chichi, what…"_

"'m sorry!" she babbled louder than she wanted to as she answered hurriedly. "Could be 'm little late...for trainin' or maybe not comin' at all…" she laughed like a dummy.

" _What are you doing? You sound as if you're drunk."_

"Because I guess….I am drunk?" she giggled uncontrolled and stumbled to her right.

" _Where are you?"_ his voice dropped a little. Was he actually annoyed? Chichi huffed. He wouldn't dare!

"At **The Club** , an' I'm old enough to go in there an' I don' need your pr'm'ss…uh...per'mssion to party!"

" _I'll come get you."_

"No!" she held her finger up although he couldn't see it of course. "I can perfectly walk home by myself!"

" _You will stay where you are, I'll be there in a minute."_

"Huh? Wha' do you mean in' minute - hello? Hello?!" Chichi looked at her mobile in confusion. Did he just hang up on her? Glancing right and left she swayed from one side to the other, unable to keep her balance.

"Is'e serious?" she mumbled to herself while brushing her hair out of her face. A few people where passing by, ignoring her being alone as they were too occupied in eating each other up. A lot of students had a lot of free time tonight it seemed; everybody was drunk and ready for a one night stand.

Chichi's head started to hurt as the amount of alcohol rushed through her system, the fresh air just adding the rest to it. Leaning against the nearest wall she closed her eyes and held her head. She couldn't focus on anything anymore, her eyes were unable to form a picture.

She couldn't tell how much time actually went by, but as she was unable to move she couldn't do more than wait for Goku to arrive and giggle every now and then. Her brain was foggy and she could feel herself getting even more absurd the more time passed. The nervous and happy feeling she had because Goku actually was coming, she was totally unaware of.

When a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder Chichi looked up with glassy eyes. From now on she was behaving like an idiot and she was not going to remember anything tomorrow morning.

"Hey…!" she grinned stupidly before she patted Goku's chest with sloppy movements. "There you are! You want to drive the carousel as well?"

He caught her before she could slump to the ground giggling.

"Everything's spinning!"

"How much had you to drink?" he frowned as she threw her head back and her arms into the air. She almost slapped him.

"Who knows…" she breathed in while looking into the night sky. "…I just know that'm to late for trainin'...but! " Her finger stopped just before it could touch his nose. "I have an idea…. A race back home!" she winked at him what only made her look even more like an idiot, although a cute one. Goku sighed as he grabbed her upper arm to stabilize her.

"No we will not race. You need sleep and a lot of water."

"Oh come on!" she pouted playfully and tugged her arm back before she wobbled away from him and slowly started to whirl around singing "Round 'n round 'n round we go…oups!"

"Watch out!" Goku jumped forward and pressed her little form into his chest before she could fall with her face flat on the asphalt. The heat she emanated made him as much as drunk as she probably was but as he was kind of worried, angry and relieved at the same time, he could stop his arousal quite easily.

"We should get you home real fast." With that being said he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him what she just let happen. Her eyes entirely focused on her hand in his. It felt…warm. She frowned. It shouldn't feel warm, should it?

Once they halted before his car only one minute later her body froze.

"Hey…" she suddenly whispered while looking up.

"What is it?" his voice was soft. "You sick?" he cupped her cheek automatically. "Need to vomit?"

"No…" she shook her head lightly. "…m' just confused…"

"Confused?" he repeated while pushing her into the seat and buckling her up gently. "About what?"

"You, dummy." Her eyes closed as soon as she comfortably was sitting in the seat of the car.

"Me?" his eyes landed on her tranquil face.

"Of course!"

"Why?" he wanted to know.

Her head turned towards him as she intensely looked at him. Goku had to gulp audibly, the intensity of her iris was overwhelming. The clearness of her gaze told him that she was absolutely honest with him right now. Was he going to like what she had to say? He couldn't tell, he just couldn't help it but lean closer as he waited for her to speak up.

"For seven years, my dream had always been to become like you. The wish to meet you one day had been stronger than any other wish." She made a big gesture with her hands. "But when I finally had the chance to meet you it was pure horror." She whispered. "You pushed me to the ground like a lust hungry barbarian." Closing her eyes she breathed in as her voice dropped to a sad volume.

Goku's hand was shaking as he had trouble forming a plausible answer to her sudden statement. He knew that their first meeting hadn't been magnificent. How could he ever forget her eyes from that time? Or the slap she had given him. How naïve of him to think she wouldn't feel hurt about it anymore after all those years.

He had been obviously aroused by her that specific day but Chichi wasn't the type of woman who would easily forget it, he had realized that over the few moments they had shared together. So he always knew that a simple apology wasn't going to help him at all. But for her to bear that big of a grudge against him for all these years, was hard to swallow.

"But you know…" she took his attention back to her. "When you're nice like that you confuse me." She continued to babble while opening her eyes once more. Reaching up her little hand she touched his cheek with her fingertips softly. "Because then you are just like I had imagined you to be….but that's not real, is it? I shouldn't feel comfortable around you…"

Goku winced inwardly. He could somehow understand why she thought like she did of him, but hearing it and thinking it were two different kinds of things. Her words pained him more than he wanted to admit.

"Although it would be nice if it could be real…" Her eyes had closed again and she started to mumble as sleep was taking over slowly, her hand flopped down. "Because if it were real…it would explain the sweet feeling in my chest I have when looking at you…" she whispered before she started to breathe evenly.

Goku had to lean closer to understand her last words, although he had no idea how to interpret them. Her tranquil face made his heart skip a beat and he couldn't help himself but brush some hair out of her face. The skin of her cheek under his fingers was as soft as he ever had imagined it to be.

"I'm sorry…" his voice trembled. "For disappointing you like that."


	6. Distance

_**Distance**_

He was depressed. For the first time in his life the ever so optimistic Goku was depressed. Lying in his bed he gazed at his ceiling while playing with his small dumbbell unmotivated. Ever since he had brought Chichi back into her flat he had been lying here without moving. He still was dressed in his comfortable running outfit, his shoes were still on his feet.

He had no idea what to think or to do.

The way she had told him how absolutely disappointed she actually had been that day he had practically attacked her, almost broke his heart. He knew it had been improper – although he still was aware that it only had been a reaction of his juvenile body from almost three years ago – but for her to held a grudge until now…

He sighed audibly before he turned his head towards his digital watch to check on the time. He had a meeting with her in about twenty minutes. He wasn't so sure though to actually go, he didn't **want** to. Surprisingly or not but he really didn't want to meet with her as he had no idea how to behave in front of her now.

He couldn't deny that he absolutely was still completely in love with her. And he probably will always be utterly in love with her. But he knew as well that he will never be able to tell her that face to face.

She would be even more disgusted by him, wouldn't she?

Well, he did get the feeling she was okay with him now – but that was all there is to it. She had no problem to talk to him but she obviously wanted keep their conversations at a minimum.

Maybe he should just concentrate on their instable relationship.

Not being her lover was probably not as hurtful as not being an acquaintance at all. He had thought about this when being away as well.

He closed his eyes. The thinking made him awfully tired although he felt as restless as never before at the same time.

He really should stop wanting her, he told himself. He had told himself so as well while not being around. But his dreams were filled with pictures and images of nothing but her. His mind was playing pranks on him and he had no idea how to stop himself enjoying these beautiful imaginations. And ever since he had seen her in the church looking as beautiful as she did…it was getting harder each day.

Mostly because his imaginations were filled with erotic stuff and he was absolutely parched. To say he needed sex was an utter understatement. He needed to have **sex** with **her**! In every possible position he knew and more than just once!

Just like his dreams showed him, yet reality forbid him even to think about it when seeing her in real life. The way her fingers had touched his cheek last night was still ghosting around his brain. His hand automatically wandered down his body but he stopped himself from touching his hot and stiff part.

Was that all he was going to do from now on? Thinking about her and touching himself while looking at her from a certain distance? Seeing how she would get together with another male sooner or later?

He sighed. It had hurt seeing her embrace that guy the other day. Was he able to endure it again and again and again? What had she done while he had been away? How many guys had had the possibility to feel her raw skin? Jealousy stepped in. He sighed.

He knew it was impossible for him to sleep with another female again out of pure lust and desire, even without him knowing how Chichi actually tasted like. He had tried arousing himself with porn, but his little friend had stayed limp. Even that one time with Karin– he shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. While he had been away he hadn't had contact in such a way at all. He could only satisfy himself while thinking about her.

His hand continued wandering down until he felt his skin in his palm. Maybe he was doomed, maybe he was pushing himself towards his limits. But in his dreams she was the girl that wanted him.

And that gave him great satisfaction, if only until he had to wake up again.

xXx

Chichi gulped down her tenth glass of water with aspirin in one swing before she glanced at her clock. Where in god's name was he? She had finally stopped her head from pulsating and he had the nerve to make her wait? Mumbling to herself she stood up and opened the front door. Maybe he was running up the stairs already? Scanning the area she cursed as she had to accept that he still wasn't there.

"What is taking him so long?" she talked to herself fuming before she sat down again and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her mobile phone lay before her on the dining table. She grabbed and unlocked it only to see that nobody had tried to call her – except for Krillin but that guy had to wait now. Chichi had other things to do.

Waiting impatiently herself, for example!

Throwing her mobile back on the table she stood up furiously again, tapping with her index finger against her arm. Should she call him or not? Her eyes landed on the electrical thing. Was he trying to let her sleep? Well, she hadn't told him she was awake by now. Maybe he thought she still was trying to get the alcohol out of her system.

Chichi harrumphed. He could at least have written a note to tell her that! Sighing she thought about his usual behavior when it came to training...he probably would have written one if he actually had postponed their usual meeting, right? Or had she told him in her drunken state to stay away today? Hmm…no. He still would have come then.

Did something happen to him? Wasn't he able to contact her? Chichi growled. Why was she concerned anyway! Hadn't she always told herself not to do that anymore?!

Her eyes were on her phone again.

Should she still call him? Breathing in deeply she grabbed it hesitatingly before she lunged herself onto her sofa, scrolling down her addresses in order to find his number. Her thumb stopped before she could press the green button.

She shouldn't call him, should she?

Or should she just do it?

Yes or no?

She growled as she stood up again and threw her mobile onto the mattress of her couch. To hell with it! She would train by herself if he was to damn proud to move his ass over to her!

With that being thought she huffed, renewed her ponytail and slammed her front door shut. She was perfectly capable of training by herself, in fact, she had done so before! And if anyone thought she would need him, well then they were absolutely wrong!

xXx

Four days later there still was no sign of him. Chichi had stopped herself from looking at her phone after two days. She was permanently looking at it, too afraid herself to call him. The only thing she could do was distract herself with running at their usual training time.

"Who needs someone like him anyway?" Her feet constantly were touching asphalt as she still murmured angrily. "Just because he's a genius when it comes to running…"

Remembering the way he had advised her to breathe she counted inside of her head, never stopping her mouthing. "Or course was I somehow proud to have him as a trainer…" she finally admitted to herself. She hadn't a problem to say it, she was alone right now and she had had four days to tell herself to admit it. She remembered the days when she had accompanied him to London, although she had come 50% unwillingly with him. He had run beautifully. Although the fight they had changed their relationship into something worse.

She couldn't remember what had happened actually. But after London she hadn't seen him until he came back on Bulma's wedding day.

Her steps slowed down one and half an hour later as another throbbing of her head told her she wasn't as nearly as fit as she had thought before. She had headaches straight the last few days. She was never going to drink that much again, she swore to herself. Brushing away the sweat on her forehead she looked around the area she had landed in today. Good god, her bad orientation really was nerve wracking. But this area somehow seemed familiar.

If she wasn't mistaken, Vegeta's apartment was just about half a mile away from her? Goku lived there now. She couldn't tell which address though. Should she search and check on him? She honestly was worried about him not showing up. It was absolutely unusual for him, she knew that. She had gotten to know him enough to assert that he would always put his training above anything else. So what was it that held him back from his priority?

For half a week?!

"Am I not important anymore?" she enviously babbled as she thought about him being with another right now. "What kind of trainer neglects his pupil?!" Biting her lip she held her head up.

Her heart ached as she finally realized that she actually was missing him around her. Since when had she noticed his presence as much as she did now? That never had happened before!

No wait…she always had somehow missed him in her life, she just was way too occupied in telling herself he wasn't existing, because she wanted to shield her mind from the memory of their first meeting. Although nothing like that had never occurred again.

In fact, neither Bulma nor Vegeta had ever said something about him having dates, meeting someone, having a girlfriend or similar stuff. Not even while he was away….

"But what do I know!" she hissed angrily to herself, actually feeling hurt because she had no idea what he had done while being away!

Wait a minute!

She was hurt because she didn't know? It really sounded as if she was feeling jealous!

"I'm getting crazy!" she mouthed as she turned around on her heels and entered the nearest subway station, not thinking about visiting him. He hadn't deserved her visit! He was still as confusing as before!

She was drenched from head to toe as she finally reached her home again. Fumbling her key out of her pocket as she waited for the lift to stop at her level, her thoughts still were circulating about a certain male.

It was impossible! He was haunting her brain mercilessly!

Growling she went down the illuminated floor of the complex only to stop in her tracks as she suddenly heard a male voice talking right before her apartment door. She could have been wrong but it sounded like Goku!

Her heart fluttered relieved like a little bird, but Chichi turned it into anger immediately.

 **Now** he had the nerve to come back to her after making her worry for so long?!

Harrumphing to herself she stomped furiously around the corner, her mouth wide open and her index finger ready to be pushed into his chest painfully.

"Just who do you think-!" her outburst started yet got stock in her throat as she was looking into a pair of eyes she didn't know.

"Do I know you?" the male watched her lazily as he opened the apartment door right beside her own one, his phone only millimeters away from his ear.

"Uh…no, sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Well, sorry for disappointing you." He shrugged his shoulders and vanished inside of his flat. Chichi stood there perplexed. Where had she heard those words before?

xXx

She was fuming. Lunch tapped with her pen rhythmically on the opened book before her as she chewed on her lip angrily. What in the world had she gotten herself into? Looking with blazing eyes to Chichi who sat down just as angrily as herself she turned her body towards her friend.

"You're mad, too?" she just spat as she was in desperate need of someone who would share her emotional state.

"Do I look like I am?" Chichi's voice was low. And although she had told herself that she wasn't angry at Goku because she wanted to stop thinking about him, she obviously still was angry at him. Sighing she nodded to Lunch. "I guess I am….What's troubling you? You look like someone who's ready to kill."

"You bet I am!" her blonde friend hissed as her blue eyes glimmered angrily.

"What happened?" Chichi asked her out of consideration, not because she actually wanted to know. Lunch mostly had stories to tell, Chichi didn't want to hear about.

"He betrayed me!" she hissed and her tapping doubled in its speed. "That bastard had the nerve to fuck another girl right before my eyes, in my own bed!"

See? That was not a story Chichi really wanted to hear. She had no idea how to respond.

"And to top it all off they wouldn't even stop as they had seen me! That bitch had turned around and told me to leave, saying they were occupied and I should wait until it was my turn!"

Ouch. That was harsh. Chichi had to admit, that this kind of betrayal really must have hurt Lunch.

"And if you think that this is the worst part, you have no idea what happened after I have left my room as perplexed as I was! As soon as I had closed the door another woman stumbled around the corner – she was totally drunk by the way – and asked me if I was here for the free fuck as well! Can't you believe that?"

"Free…what?" Chichi had trouble following each detail. Such things actually existed?

"You've heard right! I said free fuck! Ben is nothing but a sexual addict, not caring with whom he can jump into bed as long as he can plunge his dick into a hole! To think I was stupid enough to sleep with him countless times while he had other women as well! Four months! Chichi, I had been together with him four months and he had nothing better to do then satisfy his needs with other whores when I was not around! I had no idea he had those needs!"

Good god! Chichi had no idea what to say now. Ben was a satyr? Who would have thought.

"And what now?" Chichi inclined her neck unsurely. She felt pathetic, not being able to help her friend in any way. Lunch was living in a student's complex; she had only one room for herself and nothing else. While she herself could afford a small apartment because she had a stipendium and was financially supported by her father, Lunch was in need of every cent to make a living and to pay for university.

The blond girl sighed. "I don't know. I can't go in that room again, it makes me sick thinking about it. And he hadn't even the nerve to apologize to me!" Her fist hammered down on the table and her forehead followed. "I guess I will sleep at my sister's for now. She has offered me a place to stay in…"

"You can come over to my place if you do not want to stay at your sisters."

Looking with a teary face at Chichi the blond breathed in audibly and stood up, while stuffing everything into her bag. "That's nice of you, but it is okay. You have other things to think about." She kissed Chichi's cheek before she nodded lightly. "Chichi, never trust a man who's unable to tell you the truth or apologize - be it verbal or through gesture. When he made a mistake and treats you as if you're worth nothing, he's no good. I wouldn't have mind Ben being a satyr if he just would have told me. But he didn't. So, he's no good."

With that being said the blonde woman left the bibliotheca with wide and hurried steps and left Chichi alone again.

The black haired bit her lip in sad realization as her own "problems with guys" vanished into thin air: maybe it really was time to jump over her stubborn shadow and stop behaving like a little child. In fact she had forgiven Goku long ago. She knew he had been trying his best to please her in every possible way. He never behaved out of line in front of her.

He had indeed apologized to her for every single thing he had done. He had never lied to her.

Chichi was ashamed of herself. The past was the past. And he had never done anything in the present to make her hate him.

xXx

Goku walked up and down like a ghost. Truth to be told he had wanted to come to their usual meeting just one day after he had tried to distance himself from her. It was absolutely impossible leaving her! What confused him as he had been able to leave her for two years. Of course he had thought about her, but it was bearable then. But ever since he had the possibility to work with her his "obsession" had gotten worse every day.

Unfortunately the stress he had felt from thinking too much about it had obviously weakened his immune system and he had fallen ill. So he had been sleeping the last three days straight until his fever finally had subsided. To top it all of, the dreams he had in his fever delirium were even worse than his usual ones. And as his body temperature had been much too high it had only increased as soon as he had closed his eyes. Therefore it took him so long to finally get better again. He presumed he had sweated enough to fill half a lake, and he actually had ejaculated one time like a teenage-boy in his sleep. What a great body control…he sarcastically had scolded himself.

To make it short: He felt horrific.

Glancing at his mobile that was filled with some missed calls, he was somehow rather disappointed that **somebody** had not tried to call him – except Vegeta who had written one short message, telling him not to do anything stupid and that he shouldn't forget about the interview he had in about three days. Yes, it was nice to know that nobody thought he would seriously get into something. But then again: he was twenty-seven, nobody had to constantly watch after him.

He was used being alone, not that it mattered, but sometimes getting pampered even for him felt good.

No correction: he never was really "alone". His fans were eagerly writing their letters to him but letters couldn't cook, right? And he was starving!

Deciding that he needed a shower first he thought about what kind of masses of food he wanted to stuff into his stomach. He was as hungry as a bear. And only with a stuffed belly had he the courage again to meet up with Chichi. If he wasn't mistaken she had still about eleven days left until she had her marathon. Breathing out deeply he stepped under the warm flow of the water.

His athletic mind forbade him not to take care of his pupil, so she absolutely had to endure his presence. It gave him an argument to go see her, and it gave her no opportunity to mouth about it.

He would take this as a good chance to strengthen their relationship! It couldn't be that she was absolutely immune to him! Someday she had to forgive him, nobody could be angry at someone for the rest of his life!

And as she was accepting him as a trainer he definitely had a way to change her opinion of him entirely!

What kind of idiot would he be, letting something like this slip from his fingers?!

He had no idea what had made him think to distance himself from her – okay he was depressed! – but he was never going to change her mind if he didn't try it even once!

Smirking to himself he pulled a fresh shirt over his head.

He was so going to make her like him! With that thought he self-consciously opened his apartment door.

xXx

" _How's my little rascal doing?"_ the cheery voice of her trainer yelled into her ear. Right after she had come home from the bibliotheca she wanted to change into another outfit and search for Goku as her phone had rung. It was about damn time to behave like an adult! She could stop being as stubborn as she was for once in her life, right? Although it was quite a big step for her.

"Hey there, Yamcha! Bad timing to call, I have something urgent to do!" She answered as she already tried to pull her old shirt over her head with only one hand.

" _You're ready to go to training, I hope?"_

"Uh…of course!" she half lied as she finally got out of her clothes. "The marathon's just around the corner, no time for slacking off!"

" _That's what I wanted to hear! I await a great performance of you! Well then, my wife's screaming for me, see you! Pregnant women are so scary…"_ he murmured the last sentence before he cut their connection.

Chichi smiled lightly to herself before she threw her jacket over her shoulder and run for the nearest underground station, her heart feeling mysteriously feather-light. But it was okay, she was indeed feeling really good today, and nervous.

Twenty minutes later she fumbled out the note she had received from Bulma years ago where Vegeta's old address was standing on. Chichi had kept it although she never had to use it; she honestly was never able to throw it out, basically because she never had the urge to do so.

"Well then, here goes nothing." She motivated herself before she stepped into the elevator and pushed the button of the fourth floor. With a light bell-sound the door opened up again only one minute later and Chichi searched for the right apartment, breathed in one more time and pushed the door bell in question with a shaking hand.


	7. Falling

_**Falling**_

 **Two years and two months ago**

Chichi's stomach growled as soon as her eyes spotted the large buffet that was presented to the guests. A can of fresh brewed coffee was already standing on their reserved table and a few fresh sliced fruits were waiting on a big plate as well. This was heaven! Chichi had trouble not to drool over anything she saw.

"Oh my god! Fresh baked beagles, baguettes, toasts and other things I don't even know their names of! Different kinds of jams, honey, cheese, ham, yoghurt, butter, and look at these! They formed the apples into little bunnies! Fresh juice, cornflakes in any style you like, sausages, bacon and eggs in any style you can find on the whole world and…" Chichi's heart skipped a beat. "…pancakes with whipped cream, honey, or chocolate flakes…This is heaven!"

"I can't believe you're getting crazy over a simple breakfast buffet." Vegeta commented in his gruff way before he loaded his plate with anything he could reach.

Chichi ignored his insult, she was way too occupied in analyzing the dishes. Bulma chuckled lightly as she covered her mouth with her hand. She was used to Chichi freaking out like that as soon as she saw something that fascinated her. But what really made her laugh was the fact that Goku stood there with the exact same facial expression. Well, he must have been hungry like hell, he already had trained this morning a little, as to stay as fit as possible before the day after tomorrow.

As soon as Chichi sat down with her tower of pancakes, ready to cry at the first bite she ignored Goku who sat down with a sullen face. He wasn't allowed to eat things with too much carbohydrates. So his plate was filled with vegetables, ham and a huge load of scrambled eggs.

He sighed tiredly before he started to dig in lazily. Chichi couldn't help herself but think he was exaggerating. He wasn't the only one who had to keep up with a strict diet. All of the other athletes in here were eating the exact same thing as himself. Some were eating less, some were eating the same amount. It was hard but it was reason as well for him to have such a dreamy body – Chichi interrupted her thought. This was not, what she wanted to think about!

Vegeta's spoon landed on Goku's forehead with a loud _thud_! "Stop your pouting, god damnit. You're like that every time, behaving like a child! This is serious, so no slacking off! After breakfast we're going to the gym, so eat it up and shut your mouth."

"I haven't even said anything!" Goku murmured like a little kid as he rubbed his head.

"Just eat in peace." Chichi slightly hissed. "After you win your competition you can eat the things you want was much as you like. Stop being so whiney…" She hadn't even realized that she automatically awaited for him to win. Well, old habits don't die easily.

His eyes shifted to Chichi who stuffed another fork of pancake into her mouth. Her lips were glossy from the honey…she looked delicious. He couldn't help himself but imagine how he would kiss away the remains of the sweetness. But instead he could keep his cool and say "You think I could win?" His voice got soft and Chichi finally understood her own words. Huffing she turned her head away bitchy, muttering something to herself only to receive a hit from Bulma on her shin.

"Oh before you go, let's try out your knew sneakers. I have especially invented them for this occasion!" Bulma threw in before she sipped happily on her coffee. Nobody had noticed what just had happened under the table. Vegeta just "hn"-ed her comment and continued eating in silence.

Chichi's mood slightly dropped to the cellar. Hopefully not every morning had to start like that! In about four days they were finally going back to their country and Chichi could breathe in naturally again! She was counting the hours already…This being together all the time made her brain slushy.

Her only luck today was that she definitely wouldn't see Goku much up until now anymore. The last preparations for everything were in the finals.

xXx

"Oh for god's sake!" Bulma bellowed as another person ran her practically over. "What in the world is wrong with these people? They are almost killing each other!"

"Well, it is the opening ceremony of the Games, of course everybody wants to be the first to get to his seat." Chichi managed to say as her face got squashed between two persons back. As she was a little human being, nobody took notice of her.

"I don't care about that!" Bulma's anger exploded and she started to push every person back. "The show won't start before everybody's sitting!"

Chichi sighed as she – of course – cursed Goku in her head, who was – of course – at fault for their miserable situation right now. While he was comfortably sitting in one of those changing rooms of the stadium together with Vegeta and all the other athletes of their nation, she and Bulma had to fight for their lives!

A pull on Chichi's arm got her suddenly out of the masses of people. Bulma's hair was tangled and unruly but she wore a light smile as she pointed to their seats. "Found them!" she happily announced and worked herself through the feet which were blocking the way before she flopped down with a heavy and relieved sigh.

"I swear, this is a one in a lifetime situation…" Chichi mumbled before she tightened her ponytail and finally could breathe out.

"Oh what a view…" Bulma gushed as soon as she had fixed her own hair with a little brush she always was carrying. Chichi followed her eyes and held in a growl. It indeed was a view. They weren't too far away and not too near. They could see the whole area but weren't as far as not to recognize the faces of anyone who was on the big field. The screen on which the whole show was projected on was in perfect distance, they had not to break their necks to see everything. And, to top it all off, the speaker for music and such was not too far away nor too near to blow their ears up.

Oh for god's sake, it was perfect!

"How much longer until it begins?" Chichi wanted to know after some time – most of the people were finally on their own seats, waiting impatiently for the opening ceremony to begin.

"In about forty-five minutes."

"I'm heading to the nearest restroom." And with that being said Chichi stood up, placed her bag on the seat and fought herself out of the rang and towards the nearest "WC"-sign. Once she got in there she clutched the spot over her beating heart and commanded herself to calm down! She was so awfully excited about everything, she had trouble believing she was even herself!

To think that it was his fault for making her feel like that was gross, but at the same time it felt as if a dream had come true.

"Keep yourself together!" she hissed in order to sober up again. When she was feeling like this right now only at the opening act, how was she going to behave once the marathon was just about to happen?

The way she was now she knew she wouldn't be able to keep thinking of him as an idiot. She would definitely reverse to her old naïve self and cheer for him! And she had promised Bulma and herself that she would NOT do that. But for god's sake, she was in London, for real, watching the Games, for real, and had the chance to see her "not-anymore"-idol in full action!

Inhaling slowly and exhaling while counting to ten Chichi tried to calm herself down again. "Okay…" she muttered. "…because this is an only-chance I'm going to allow myself to be excited. If I'm going to feel happy for the idiot, then it's only because the situation asks for it. I will not show it on the surface, though. Afterwards I will never recognize his presence ever again. I will not talk to him, think about him or let him meddle with my life."

Nodding she finished what she wanted to do in the first place and returned minutes later to her seat.

"Anything happened?"

"No, nothing." Bulma reported before she stared at her watch again. "You think he's nervous?"

Chichi knew immediately who she meant. Why for god's sake wouldn't Bulma listen to her wishes once? She had told her before the trip that she didn't want to talk about him! And just because she had a deal with herself for the time being didn't mean that she suddenly wanted to talk about him in a friendly way!

Chichi did the only thing she could think of: avoiding the question. "I don't think Vegeta's able to have any form of emotion."

"I wasn't talking about him!" Bulma slapped her arm. "And don't be so mean, he is surprisingly caring."

"Towards you."

"Well, that is…I mean…oh, what do you know!" Bulma's head went beat red. Chichi just smirked as she praised herself. Not had she successfully changed the topic, she even got Bulma embarrassed! Maybe this trip wasn't as bad as she had thought in the beginning.

About half an hour later the show started. It was just as pompous as you thought it would be by only seeing it through television. The athletes walking into the stadium, the performances, the fireworks, the acts that make this whole spectacle into something unforgettable. Chichi's eyes sparkled the whole time she was watching right and left.

Once she spotted Goku between the masses of faces her heart actually skipped a beat. Smacking her flat hand over her chest she reminded herself of the hate she felt for him. But the way his radiating smile washed over the audience was amazing. She was mesmerized without realizing it.

She could feel her heartbeat quicken as well as her face flaming up.

But as soon as she realized how she suddenly felt again, as fast came back the feeling she had had when he had tackled her down. The hurt, the pain, the disappointment…

Did he even realize how much he had hurt her that day? Not physically but emotionally instead? She had no idea what to think. Her heart was still head over heels for him…but her mind told herself to stubbornly reverse "admiration" into "hate".

Sighing Chichi's mood swung around 180° and she just wished for this trip to come to an end quickly.

xXx

Hours later the four of them sat at the still opened bar of the hotel, drinking and talking with each other lively. Well, most of them. Chichi just leaned her chin on her hand and looked at the direct opposite wall. She had her forth Gin Tonic by now, but nobody of the others seemed to care as they were occupied in recalling the latest events.

Goku smiled and answered when being talked to but glanced every now and then to Chichi who seemed to be utterly bored. She nipped unmotivated on her drink, sat it down, sighed and leaned her chin once again on her hand. He had no idea if everything was boring to her or if it was this get together. And he had no idea how to make her participate in the conversation. The way she had reacted towards him ever since made him realize that she wasn't liking him that much.

And he had no idea how to handle that as well.

"Well, it's time to get to bed." Bulma suddenly announced taking his and Chichi's attention back. Chichi, who was rather confused noticed a certain look of the blue haired and sighed in her head. Okay, so she was going to sleep on her own today. With that being said Vegeta stood up without another word and waited patiently for Bulma to come as well.

As Chichi's and Goku's glasses were still half full they just looked at each other silently. So now they were alone.

"Oh great…" the black haired muttered to herself before she pinned her attention on the table questioning herself if she should leave as well or stay. Surprisingly even to herself her legs wouldn't move. But she still felt uncomfortable sitting beside him. It was a first that they would be alone like this.

Okay, she was ignoring him. Scratching the back of his head he thought about what to say. Should he even talk or should he just shut is mouth and continue on being silent?

She had started to play with her room card that had been lying on the table, nipping once again on her drink. Goku looked at her, opened his mouth, shut it again, brushed with his palms a few times over his face and sighed while leaning his head back. All of it done unnoticed by her of course, or so he thought.

Chichi gulped as his serious try to say something wise – what absolutely wasn't what she had expected at all – was somehow cute. Not that she would admit it honestly to herself!

She bit her lip in concentration, reminding herself why she didn't want to talk to him at all in the first place.

Some mere moments of absolute silence passed until he sighed once again, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "You don't like talking to me very much, do you?"

Huh? Where did that come from? Turning her head she opened her mouth to yell a "damn yes!" into his face but was unable to do so as she had the feeling he was awfully upset about it. Her eyes grew big as she questioned herself why in god's name she couldn't answer his question.

She knew the answer, didn't she?!

So he just smiled tiredly at her. "It's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it would be nice to talk more. I don't have much opportunities to befriend people. They are either athletes from different nations or occupied with their own training. Or I am occupied with mine."

It took her some time to understand the meaning of his words but after some mere seconds she could finally open her mouth.

"I'm just a friend of your trainers girlfriend, you know. I'm a mere mascot who has to stay by her side." Chichi's snotty answer came out calmer than she had thought. He laughed lightly as he could hear the truth behind her words.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't involve yourself. Getting some attention's not going to kill you." He stated as he showed her his white teeth.

"Maybe I don't want any attention from you?" Now she clearly hissed as she could perfectly imagine what kind of attention he was talking about. "Not anybody likes to be pressed into a corner, you know." His beautiful smile vanished immediately as he suddenly realized his own words.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"Keep your thoughts to yourself." Chichi had to hold in some tears. Standing up as she finally had the will to move she left him without another glance.

As soon as she was out of his sight she had to lean against the nearest wall. She was feeling tired and her heart pained unbearably. What was it with that man? Why could he put her through so much pain although Chichi had told herself to forget about him? Had she secretly wished for a change? Was the little girl in her brain still wishing for him to be hers?

When reaching her room she just let herself fall down onto the bed, making a promise to herself to never associate with him again as she let her tears fall down freely.

The next time she had the will to talk to him the important words would be "I hate you!"

xXx

He had done a mistake again. Goku sighed as he brushed his face with his hands again before exhaling audibly.

"You look stressed out." A female voice noticed with mirth, taking his attention to his right.

"Karin."

Said woman smiled as she sat down beside him. "Your girlfriend?" her head looked towards the direction Chichi had vanished to.

"No." Goku shook his head. "Just….an acquaintance."

Karin's eyebrows shot up in wonder. "Really? I had sworn she was your girlfriend…did you two have a fight?"

"I don't want to talk about it…it's complicated."

Her bell-like laugh echoed through the room. "That word coming from out of your mouth is just hilarious." She intertwined her fingers before leaning over. "But I guess even a carefree character as yours can have serious problems."

"I don't know if calling it serious is the right way." He smiled at her.

"Be it serious or not, I know a way to distract you." She grinned before she bit her lower lip mischievously. Goku laughed disbelievingly. Karin was one caliber in his life he never truly understood. He had known her since he had started his career at the age of 12. Repeatedly they had met at different occasions regarding sports, be it interviews or benefit galas. Or like right now the Olympics.

But he never could tell for sure what she was thinking. He had liked her. But that was years ago. At the age of twenty he had tried going out with her every now and then. But he always had the feeling she was constantly looking at other guys.

Although they had slept with each other numerous times. She wasn't the type to be faithful. She liked playing around.

So Goku knew what she was trying to do now. She was lonely for the night and searching for company.

Surprisingly he wasn't against it. Maybe it would help him forgetting a certain black haired woman who had been ghosting around in his brain for much too long. The last time he had sex was when exactly? He couldn't tell. He had had much to do the last few months. And ever since he had met Chichi he had constantly done self-service as he couldn't concentrate on other women.

Maybe he needed the real thing. And although he had said he wasn't the type to still his hunger with other woman, Karin was….an exception. Maybe.

Telling her nonverbally to take the lead she just grabbed his hand and took him with her, her hips swaying softly from right to left.

"I hope you don't think I was just waiting for the girl to disappear before coming over." She grinned as they stopped before her room door.

"I think you have just exactly waited for the right time to come over." He answered before letting himself being pulled into the room. As soon as she pushed him down on the bed she crawled on top of him, her knee brushing his crouch sensually.

"You think too bad of me, Goku." She whispered before leaning down and biting his ear lope. "I'm not that kind of woman to just grab the things I want whenever I want them."

Grabbing her hip he quickly changed their position, making her look up at him in surprise.

"You are exactly that kind of woman."

"Am I?" she cutely smiled up at him before he felt her hand rubbing his manhood the way she had always done it. Her hand was cold, he could feel it through his trousers. Goku guessed he wasn't used to it anymore; his little friend continued to stay limp. Nibbling her lower lip to arouse himself he closed his eyes in concentration only to see a naked and panting Chichi right under him. His little friend twitched.

Opening his eyes in surprise Goku continued kissing Karin, who had her eyes closed as well, still working on him to get stiff. Maybe he had just a bad day today? Why would he see Chichi?

Pushing the black haired from out of his mind he closed his eyes again, concentrating on the feeling of Karin's still cold hand on his dick as she had freed him from his pants. But the only sight he got was Chichi's lust filled eyes.

He pulled away. Something was not right.

Karin pushed herself up on her elbows looking at the confused male. "Goku? Is everything alright? You're awfully hard to please today…" she pouted a little.

"I'm sorry…" he sighed before closing his eyes and brushing his hair back. "I guess I'm not in the mood."

"But maybe I can – "

"No!" he backed away, pulling his pants up. "I think it's better to leave. I'm really sorry."

And with that he turned around abruptly and left the woman alone again. He needed to clear his mind up.

He thought about talking to Chichi again. Maybe he just should kiss her senseless, try out if the effect would vanish then, earn an earth shattering slap from her and that was it. He had no control over his body anymore and that made him kind of grumpy. He wanted the old self back he had been before he had known her!

Sadly he didn't know at that point that it would be impossible for him to reverse to his old self.

And neither of them did know as well that their complicated start was only the beginning of a long process of getting to know each other, although it would take years for both of them to finally get the chance to begin their journey.


	8. New beginning

_**A new beginning**_

She wasn't home. Goku had waited for the last twenty minutes but nobody opened up the door. Scratching the back of his head he wondered where she might be. Was she out training? Should he wait for her or should he go back? To tell the truth, he was somehow disappointed that she wasn't there. He had hoped to meet her while he still was filled with optimism and energy.

Yet not meeting her in the first try actually unmotivated him a little.

He glanced at his mobile, thinking if he should write or call. But he had no interest in telling her anything through phone, instead he wanted to use his new found courage to tell her face to face that he wouldn't let her down before her marathon and that he was completely sorry about what had happened and that he wanted to start anew. So to say.

Sighing he decided to try his luck again tomorrow. He should save his good intentions and double his will to work this out. Chichi just had to accept him! He hadn't lived two years apart from his used surrounding for nothing! His original planned might have been to forget about her, but as soon as he had seen her standing in the church everything he had worked on had been gone in the blink of an eye. He was hopeless…

Walking down the stairs instead of using the elevator he absentmindedly thought about anything that came to his mind. Glancing at his watch he suddenly remembered something urgent he had to do.

"Oh fuck…"

And with that he ran down the stairs, taking three with one step until he felt the familiar feeling of asphalt under his sole and started to race.

He had totally forgotten about the interview!

xXx

Chichi was indeed ready to cry her heart out. Finally when she had the courage to come to him he wasn't there!

Her sadness changed into anger. Why in god's name wasn't he at home to begin with?! Why hadn't he told anybody what he was doing the last four days? As Chichi had no idea with who he was friends with she couldn't ask anybody else. Vegeta was the only person she knew about being his friend. But other than that….she had no idea.

Her anger changed into disappointment. Well, it was her own fault for not paying any attention. She had no idea about his personal life whatsoever. The only things she knew about him were still from those magazines. And the last article she had read was almost three years ago. But his real friends? No idea. She obviously had successfully ignored the things surrounding him the last years. And while he had been away he was practically non-existent.

Her disappointment changed into sadness again. It was her own fault. Anything that had happened up until now was her own fault. He had always been nice to her ever since they had met again, and all she had done was being bitchy. No wonder he wouldn't contact her. He must be fed up with her. Why should he concern himself with her? Why should he care how she did on the upcoming marathon?

Why shouldn't he treat her like she had treated him all those times before?

She watched the empty corridor as she still sat before his closed apartment door. Ever since she had tried knocking two hours ago she couldn't bring herself to move. She knew he had to come back, but she knew as well that she could go home. But she just couldn't move.

Encircling her legs she leaned her chin on her knees. Something was wrong with her. Yes, she had finally forgiven him; but why would she willingly wait for him to tell it to him face to face? Why was it so important to her?

Was he still her secret idol without her consciousness knowing about it? Her ears perked up as the elevator signalized with a light bell-sound that it would stop at her level. She felt her heartbeat quicken. But as soon as an old lady stepped out, greeted her with a smile and turned around Chichi felt disappointment again and pouted.

When was he finally getting back?

She wanted to see him…

xXx

Goku stretched himself as he finally finished his live interview three hours later after talking about his world trip, signing autographs and making small talk with the radio moderator after the show. He had made it in time, luckily. If not Vegeta would probably chop his head off as soon as he was getting back in five days. Checking his watch he thought about returning to Chichi or going back home.

As it was still early afternoon he decided to visit her again. Maybe he was more lucky now? Who knew? He wouldn't know unless he tried it out. And as he still was motivated to talk to her he should use the opportunity.

"A try doesn't hurt." He encouraged himself before he watched the cloudy sky and stepped into the nearest subway station. He had left his car at home as he wanted to move around after four days of constantly laying around. He felt better after moving, his optimism was back with full force!

About twenty minutes later and a rather calm subway drive he stood again before her apartment complex and basically ran up the stairs, taking two to three treads with each step. Only to ran into a certain bald man right before his destination.

"Woah!" the little man jumped back as Goku barely stopped in front of him. "Easy buddy!" the baldy grinned.

"Sorry!" Goku answered sheepishly. "I was kind of in a hurry."

"No problem, man! I'm used to be ignored." He joked. "As a rather small guy it happens all the time. Even women forget to notice me. My name's Krillin, by the way."

"Goku." He took the hand the man offered him, thinking that this guy was rather friendly towards strangers. He didn't mind though.

"Nice to meet you." Krillin smiled. "You seem as if you can't wait to see your girl again, am I right?"

Goku smiled at him, not answering his last question He couldn't deny that he was indeed nervous to see Chichi.

"As I thought." The baldy nodded to himself proudly, still looking at Goku. After some mere moments he inclined his neck. "Somehow I have the feeling I have seen you before. " the bald man suddenly wondered as the both of them walked through the corridor side by side. Goku's eyebrows shot up in wonder. He had thought so as well, but his head was constantly occupied in thinking about the right words to say that he couldn't think about anything else.

So he answered truthfully: "I thought so too but I just can't remember where or when."

"Oh well, who cares. As long as there is no other connection we don't have to be afraid." Krillin ironically joked until the both of them stopped right in front of the exact same door. Looking at each other they laughed unsurely. Somehow this was rather strange. Goku couldn't help but feel jealous. Who was that man?

"You know Chichi?" he couldn't help but ask.

"That's what I want to know from you." Krillin answered.

"I'm her trainer." He couldn't help himself but straighten his back. Krillin looked intensely at him. So that was the man Chichi had been talking about? He was the one that confused her right now? Holy shit! He knew that face! He was Son Goku, the well known marathon runner!

Krillin hid his surprise behind a stoic mask. "So you're that guy…"The little man straightened his back as well only to still be smaller than Goku and narrowed his eyes. And then the spiky-haired remembered why he knew his face. That was the guy Chichi had embraced days ago! What was the meaning of that? Why was he here? Was he her boyfriend?

"I'm that guy what?" Goku questioned as he didn't really understand what Krillin wanted to say to him. The atmosphere seemed tense as Krillin observed him from head to toe only to smile brightly afterwards.

"Just kidding!" he hit his shoulder. "Chichi had told me about you, but I never could imagine that it would be you! She never said your name, if she had, I would have known you right away! You don't seem to be as much as a drillmaster as she had described you to be. You're not hurting my little sister, do you?"

"Hurting? Little sister?"

"Oh, she's not really my little sister you know, but we've know each other since kindergarten! So you could say I'm somehow like her brother!"

"Ah, really?" Goku couldn't help but feel relieved, although this situation still was rather strange. He had trouble following each detail.

"I wonder what she will look like if she knows I'll bring you with me!" Krillin laughed out before he pushed her door bell. Goku couldn't help but wonder so as well. He could just hope she wouldn't kill him.

As no answer came back, Krillin knocked on the door additionally. "Chichi? Hey, tomboy! Are you sleeping?" He turned towards Goku. "She basically sleeps every time after her training with you."

But again no answer came from the inside.

Goku's heart doubled in its speed. "We haven't had training. I was sick in bed."

"Oh really? That's strange…" Krillin crossed his arms. "Where could she have gone to?"

"She hadn't said anything?"

"Not that I know. I haven't seen her for days. I was out training myself. And she never answered my calls."

And without another thought Goku spun around. "Hey!" Krillin yelled after him. "What are you doing?"

"Searching for her!" and with that began his race back home in order to grab the key for his car. There weren't many places he could search but when driving around by car he had more chances to find her. He knew he was absolutely pessimistic to think something had happened to her but his heart just wouldn't stop pounding.

xXx

Rubbing her eyes she had the feeling she had been dragged around in a box. Her limps were numb and her neck stiff. After sleeping while sitting uncomfortably on the cold floor she decided it would be better to return back home. She had waited for about four hours by now – god only knows why – but Goku hadn't returned.

A lone tear clung itself into the corner of her eyes. Sniffling Chichi brushed it away as soon as she was standing again. It was typical for him to disappoint her, wasn't it? Oh how he would pay for that! She would scream her frustration right into his face! And maybe then would she tell him she would like to give him another chance to start anew. Or maybe not.

Turning around she made her first steps towards the elevator before the well known bell sound signalized another newcomer. Chichi kept her eyes on the ground. Why should he be back now?

"Chichi?" a rather out of breath Goku stood about six meters away from her. Chichi's eyes widened in disbelieve….before her anger stepped in.

"You!" she pointed her finger at him. "Who do you think you are, you stupid idiot, coming now as if nothing happened!" she ignored him coming nearer. "Not saying anything for four days, making me worry for such a dumbass like you! I've been waiting for four hours, god damn it! Do you know how chilly such an opened apartment complex can get? Where have you been, neglecting your duties as a trainer? I should be your first priority until the marathon is over, you good for nothing coach! How could you leave me without another word, making me train on my own? You ignorant, arrogant, stupid bastard-oumph!"

"Thank god, you're okay!"

"What the…" Chichi didn't get it. Was…he actually embracing her? Wait, wait, wait! What was happening here? She wasn't mentally prepared for something like this! Not now!

Pushing against his chest in order to get him away Chichi felt her face heating up. She somehow had no strength in her hands and the more she tried to push him away the more he pressed her against his chest.

"Why shouldn't I be okay? Hey, Goku!" her voice trembled. "Stop hugging me!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair, not intending to let her go. The feeling to finally see and touch her again was overwhelming. "Just for a moment…"

"Not even for one second, I'm still angry at you!" she still mouthed but stopped her pushing as she slowly slumped into his embrace. What was this? Why was she feeling…safe all of a sudden? Why was her heart beating so fast? And why didn't she mind such close contact?

The sound of his heartbeat was warm and Chichi couldn't help but calm down. She wasn't herself today, was she? Her hands started to automatically lift themselves up to answer the embrace but she stopped midway as a familiar sight of blue hair caught her attention.

"Honey, if this is a dream, don't wake me up. I think my prayers have come true…" the voice of Bulma made both heads turn around startled. Chichi automatically forcefully pushed Goku away what he just let happen and faced Bulma and Vegeta with wide eyes and a red face. Goku's hands vanished as relaxed as ever inside of his pockets.

"Hey, there!" he greeted them as if nothing strange had happened, although he was upset that they had interrupted the mood. He was as happy as a newborn baby.

"Don't just 'hey' them!" Chichi spat into his face. "And what are you two doing here!? Shouldn't you be back in five days?" she exploded, clearly embarrassed as she looked from Bulma to Vegeta and back to Bulma.

"Work got in the way." Vegeta just answered in his gruff way as he crossed his arms and looked at Chichi.

"He got an important call from his father. We couldn't wait and had to come back as soon as possible. But to think I would see the both of you like that!" Bulma clapped her hands delightedly. "I'm almost sad to have interrupted the both of you in the middle of your…."

"Our nothing! Nothing has happened, that guy just grabbed me without a warning! I was just about to leave!" Chichi glared at her friend who knew exactly that the young woman was just too embarrassed. Sweet little innocent stubborn Chichi, Bulma laughed.

"Wife…" Vegeta opened the lock of the door. "…could we continue the reunion inside?"

"No we cannot!" Chichi answered for Bulma. "I'm going….and you!" now she pointed at the spiky-haired man again. "Don't you dare miss tomorrow's training, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'm!" Goku grinned at her, not missing the blush creeping over her face before she turned around and stepped into the elevator, pushing the button like crazy. As soon as the automatic doors closed she crumbled down to her knees and hid her red face behind her palms.

She couldn't believe how hard her heart was pulsating against her ribcage! It had been years since she had felt like that…she didn't know if these were her feelings from years ago or from her present self. She was absolutely confused!

Goku on the other hand couldn't help but question what had happened that made her behave like this all of a sudden but at the same time he couldn't care less. She had come to him, she was willing to see him again tomorrow…was this the long awaited second chance for them?

xXx

Chichi's head was beat red, her heart was practically vibrating through her whole body. She clutched her pillow and pressed it against her chest while she tried to regain her breath.

What kind of dream was that? Her eyes were wide as she gazed at her ceiling. The little stars she had glued right above her were glowing lightly and illuminating her dark bedroom. She never had had such a dream before! Not even when imagining herself getting a certain man as boyfriend! Was it because she had watched one of her favorite dramas? Well, yes, one scene in "Cold Mountain" was rather…erotic. But that never had troubled her before!

She turned to her side, rolling her body into a little ball. She was afraid of closing her eyes again, because each time she would see _him_ how he would grab her naked form, pressing her against his naked chest while kissing her senseless before his fingers would start wandering down her back until he could cup one of her butt cheeks.

She still could hear how he whispered her name in a light moan while capturing her lips in another searing kiss before laying her down on a wide bed.

Chichi rolled on the other side. She couldn't stop but feel a certain tingle _down there_. She knew her panty must be wet. She felt heavy in her intimate area and hot. More than hot…it was…something between hell and a sweet death, she couldn't describe it. Her breathing accelerated again as the image of his hand squeezing her breast crossed her mind before she had followed his hand with her eyes until he would touch her womanhood….His finger would tease her outer lips until he painfully would massage the inner sides of her –

Chichi sat up throwing her pillow away until she could hear it land somewhere in a corner. Cursing under her breath she ruffled through her unruly hair. This was all because Goku had hugged her so suddenly! It was three o'clock in the morning, she was a wreck, her panty was dripping, she was unable to sleep and she just had had her first wet dream and it was all his fault!

Deciding that it would be meaningless to continue throwing herself from right to left she stood up and walked into her little bath. She had to take a shower or she would feel strange till next year! And as it was only one hour before her personal drillmaster would appear in front of her door she could as well stand up now and get ready in time.

The hot water relaxed her a bit but not enough for her to actually feel comfortable in her body again. And as soon as her eyes fell close again she had the feeling the water drops were caressing her body just as a pair of hands would do…

Oh for god's sake, what in the world was wrong with her all of a sudden?! Chichi turned off the water, scrubbed her skin shortly, and stepped out of the shower again. A cup of coffee was going to help for sure!

Fully dressed in her training outfit she gulped down her third cup as the long awaited door bell rang. She sighed as she finally had been able to push the dream aside and walked with strong movements towards her door to open it up.

But as soon as Goku greeted her with his charming smile, Chichi could feel herself getting aroused just by looking at his beautiful facial expression. Her chin fell down as she tried to understand her own body. Her eyes automatically landed on his groin.

"Everything okay? You look ill. Your face is all red!" His hand automatically patted her head gently, Chichi's heart skipped a beat. She was unable to utter even one sound as he looked at her worriedly. She remembered how he had attacked her from behind, secretly wishing for it to happen again – wait, she did what?!


	9. Mind's mistery

_**Mind's mystery**_

His heart was racing happily as he left the apartment and stepped into his car. He was absolutely on time – as ever when it came to training – and ready to finally see Chichi again. The way she had behaved last day was somehow telling him she had given him another chance.

Not that she actually had told him verbally, but telling him to train with her today was more than he needed to hear from her. And maybe he would now be finally being able to apologize to her. She had said how disappointed she had been in him and he knew he never properly had said his sorry. But he wanted to change that!

Maybe this was his last chance to break her ice?

As soon as he reached her apartment complex he couldn't help himself but ran towards her door. With three knocks he made himself present and waited for her to come out while stuffing his hands into his pockets. Yet the moment she opened up her door and looked at him he felt that something was different.. She looked…kind of confused and dumbfounded. A rather big difference to the times before when she had been tired and annoyed.

"Everything okay? You look ill. Your face is all red!" the words slipped from his mouth automatically while he instinctively touched her forehead to check on her temperature. Her skin felt hot, soft and absolutely heavenly. And the way how she struggled for words just added to his always existent arousal. Although it was not the best time to daydream now, he reminded himself!

As if on cue Chichi closed her eyes, shook her head lightly as if to get out of her trance and closed the door behind her. "Couldn't sleep." Was all she mumbled before she went past him. Goku's heart slumped down. It almost seemed as if she was even more distant then the times before.

Had yesterday just been another one of his dreams after all?

Chichi on the other hand knew well enough that yesterday wasn't a dream, but the reason why she felt as she did now was because of one! How in god's name should she face him now without constantly imagining him to be naked? Just great! Now she finally had the courage to give the both of them a chance in order to build up something like a friendship and here she was: thinking about the time before, secretly wishing for it to happen again?!

She could never talk normally to him while being in her current state!

"You want to run our normal route or another one?" Goku tried to start something like a conversation, hoping she would react somehow. The way she ignored him wasn't like the times before and it concerned him, greatly.

Chichi was unable to look at him and just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine with either way."

Okay, now why did she want to look at the spot between his legs again?

And why had she goose bumps on her arm as soon as he had started to speak?

"So another route?" he tried to communicate again.

She nodded.

"Is it alright if this one is a bit longer?"

Another nod.

Goku sighed as he had no idea what else to do. She wouldn't say a word!

So he just started to lead the way and they finished their training as silent as they had begun it about two hours later. With a short goodbye she had left him as soon as she was home again.

At that point Goku was absolutely sure everything had just been a humiliating dream.

He sighed loudly as he ruffled his unruly hair in distress.

xXx

Her head rested on her arms until someone patted her back to take her attention. As soon as she looked at the smiling face of Lunch which turned into an expression of confusion she knew without a doubt that she must look terrible.

"Sweety, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost! I should look like that after the incident with Ben, not you."

"Are my eyes that red?" Chichi rubbed her face tiredly.

"Not just your eyes, your whole face is glowing! What happened?" Lunch leaned her chin on her fist, waiting for Chichi to finally tell her every little detail.

"Nothing special…" she lied. "I was out looking for my trainer yesterday, then Bulma suddenly came back five days earlier than expected, I was home watching a movie and I couldn't sleep last night."

"Are you sure nothing else had happened?"

"Oh I was out training at four again this morning." She added matter-of-factly.

"Aha." Lunch inclined her neck. "But that doesn't explain why you look as if something unspeakable had happened."

"If it's unspeakable I couldn't explain it either." Chichi tried to joke but Lunch just rolled her eyes.

"I know you long enough to tell you're hiding something from me. You know you can tell me anything, do you?"

Chichi bit her lip. Yes, she knew Lunch wouldn't laugh at her. She was as much of a best female friend as Bulma was. And as she was rather "educated" in terms of romance maybe she could tell her about her dream…? She didn't know about Goku being her trainer either.

"Well…" Chichi avoided looking into her eyes. "…Do you ever have _those kinds of dreams_?"

"You mean sex dreams?" Lunch sometimes was way too honest. Chichi only nodded slowly after making sure nobody else had heard her. Even though she was almost twenty three she couldn't talk about those kinds of things that easily when being sober. She only would use the word "sex" when being drunk as well. Pathetic, wasn't it?

"Oh sweety!" Lunch clapped her hands delightedly. "For the last three years I have waited for you to finally say something like this! My little girl is growing up." She wiped away an imaginary tear, Chichi just threw a sarcastic gaze into her direction, not commenting her last sentence.

"Was that the reason you couldn't sleep last night?"

"Basically, yes." She played with the hem of her shirt, clearly embarrassed.

"And?" Lunch just poked right into the wound. "Who was it?"

"Who was what?" Chichi wanted to avoid that question no matter what! Lunch just rolled her eyes. "Who did you see?" she specified her question.

"Is that important?"

"Chi, you don't see anybody in those kinds of dreams, okay? The person you see is mostly the one you secretly want."

Chichi looked at Lunch with wide eyes before she turned absolutely shocked. "No."

"What no?"

"No as in 'no, he definitely cannot be the one I secretly want'."

"If it's unconsciously you wouldn't know that." The blond flipped her hair back before she started to bite on the end of her pencil. "What makes you so sure?"

Chichi sighed. "Listen, Lunch. It's really nice of you for not laughing at me but that man is definitely nobody I could want...I think...okay? I'm sure that I was just affected by the movie I've seen yesterday and as he had been the last male I have seen my brain just took him as a model."

"You may say that now only because you're embarrassed to admit the truth, but I think you're just trying to make an excuse."

"I'm not making an excuse!"

"What makes you so sure?" Lunch repeated her question.

Chichi sighed before she turned her eyes heavenward. "I don't know...because I hated him?"

"You hated him?" Lunch raised her eyebrows. Chichi just nodded eagerly. "But you're not doing so anymore." The blond haired concluded.

Chichi shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. I don't thinks so...But it's impossible for feelings to change from right to left that quickly!"

"But if you're not hating him anymore, doesn't that mean that your heart already has accepted him? So why couldn't he be someone you secretly want after all? You know, even hating just means that you can't stop thinking about a person. Wouldn't it be logical if hate formed itself into love then?"

"No!" Chichi complained. "That is just ridiculous! He's my trainer, my coach; someone who's probably gone once we've finished my training what actually is about to happen in less than two weeks! I haven't seen him for two years and now I've seen him almost three months straight. Not to mention that I have _hated_ him for those two years like I've never hated anything before! It's impossible for one individual to 'like someone' like that after such a short amount of time. I don't even really know him!"

"Well…" Lunch finally found her voice and leaned forward. "…I know I'm not someone who's a pro when it comes to relationships, but leave the 'knowing or not knowing' aside, just for once. When it comes to love that's just secondary." She lifted her hand up in order to stop Chichi from protesting. "It was standing in my new book. So…It's fact that you're troubled by that dream, am I right?"

Chichi didn't move for some time before she just whispered "Yes."

"And it's because he has been in there." Lunch didn't even wait until Chichi agreed and just kept on talking. "Okay, so what is it you feel when you close your eyes and think of him?"

"I don't think we have to analyze one peculiar dream that far – "

"Just do it, Chi." Lunch pleaded. "I'm just trying to help you out of your confusion."

The black haired sighed and closed her eyes while she thought of him. She didn't want to though. She was afraid of her own heart, she had no idea what had happened between the both of them but she knew something was different. She couldn't deny that, although she couldn't tell what it was either.

The way he greeted her, the way he moved while running, how he motivated her, gave her advices, smiled at her, touched her lightly while correcting her posture while looking as if he was afraid to even touch her….all of it wasn't as bad as Chichi had thought so in the beginning. And the hug yesterday had blown her mind away. The feelings she had in the elevator had been…just mind blowing, there was no other word to describe it.

But she was afraid. Oh, she was afraid...But the picture her mind was showing was able to blow her fear away in the blink of an eye.

"And?" Lunch took her attention back. "What is the first that comes to your mind?"

Chichi buried her face in her palms before she whispered. "Nothing."

"Absolutely nothing?"

" Nothing." She repeated and bit her lip as she hoped Lunch would buy her lie. As if she would ever tell her that all she could see when thinking of him was Goku in all his naked glory!

"Hmm…." The blond pouted. "…and I was so sure it would work, it was standing in here…" shaking her head she took her book out and flipped through the pages, reading a certain passage over and over again.

Chichi on the other hand was way too occupied in stopping her heart from jumping out.

What was the meaning of this?

xXx

Her eyes were dull and she was staring a hole in the ground. She couldn't let go of her dream since five days. That dream happened to come back each night! Every time she saw Goku she couldn't stop looking at his face, the way the corner of his mouth lifted his cheek until a small crinkle happened to appear. How his body moved when he ran, how he would look at her before giving her advices only to praise her afterwards. And his hands…oh god, just imagining those pair of hands would touch her and - !

She could feel her head getting hot just by thinking of him. Worst part was, her dreams became even more erotic…her fantasy was killing her.

She had the feeling her obsession was back and to top it all off, it got even worse! She couldn't wait for her marathon day only to finally distance herself from him again! Although she didn't really want to do so. She chewed on her lip nervously.

She knew she just had to control the little girl in her head again! That was it! Then it would be more normal between them!

She tried to tell herself that he was NOT her idol anymore! He was NOT her secret crush! And he was NOT the man of her dreams – Chichi made a face. Well, leave the last thought aside…

"Earth to Chichi." Krillin's finger suddenly snipped in front of her nose. "Anybody home?"

"Huh?" she looked at his face as if it was an illusion.

"What's wrong with you? You're even more absentminded then the days before! Did something happen with 'you know who'?"

"N-no?" she smiled unsurely, rubbing her arms in the process as a sudden shudder ran through her body. "Why would you even ask?"

"Uhm…because ever since the two of you started training again your behavior changed? I mean, it shouldn't be my concern what kind of relationship you have with Goku, but I want to make sure everything's okay before I leave." He cupped her cheek and brushed her skin one time while smiling reassuringly. Chichi just sighed.

"Maybe I am absentminded because **you** **are** **leaving** again? Just because I'm behaving differently doesn't have to do anything with Goku, you know. He's not at fault for anything that concerns me…" Chichi almost bit her tongue. Good god! This was confusing; first she always had made him at fault for everything and suddenly she said the exact opposite! What had he done to her?!

Krillin patted her head. "Okay…but tell me if something's troubling you. I will see you tomorrow at the airport?"

"Of course, dummy." Chichi smiled before hugging him, watching him leave. Krillin had to finish some stuff before heading off to Europe again and Chichi had another training in about an hour.

Rubbing her face, what slowly became a bad habit she changed into her outfit beforehand, sat down on her sofa comfortably and waited for the unique knocks on her door. She had a doorbell, but Goku was the only person who wouldn't use it and just knock three times.

He also was the only person she knew who looked attractive while sweating like crazy, basically because he never looked exhausted in the first place. At the same time she recognized just how carefully he had taken care of her all the times they had seen each other.

Chichi sighed before hiding her face behind her knees. What if Lunch had been right? What if her feelings were right at where they have been at the beginning, three years ago? What if she suddenly had fallen in love with him secretly again just like she had before?

Would their relationship change once again as soon as their training was over? What would happen after the marathon? Was everything going to change back? What would happen if she had to leave? What would she do if he decided to leave again?

And why was she thinking so hard about the both of them? Why did she have the feeling she didn't want to part all of a sudden?

The awaited three knocks took her out of her trance. A nervous feeling crawled up her stomach as she slowly walked over to open up her front door. A wave of wet air hit her nose. Had it started to rain?

The way Goku's wet face greeted her made her gulp in loudly. He had dark rings under his eyes and he looked tired. Was he like that the last days as well? Chichi couldn't remember as she hadn't really paid attention to him.

"Goku!" she cried out surprised. "If it's raining we said we cancel the training!"

His gaze met hers and Chichi couldn't stop her heart from beating like crazy. If she wasn't mistaken this was the first time she had looked at him, like really **looked**.

His smile which didn't reach his eyes at all looked sad. "I still wanted to see you."

"You...did?" Her heart automatically doubled in its speed.

"I'm sorry...it sounds stupid saying it out loud. You don't want me saying stuff like that, right?" He scratched his head in this typical manner.

She bit her lip as she saw watched his unsure stance. Before giving him a chance to leave, she suddenly stepped aside. "You want to come in first? I'll get you a towel."

With a red head she turned around and fled into her bathroom.

She was happy he had come. Now she just had to tell him that, right?

xXx

Goku was perplex.

The little hope he had left in his heart started to flutter again. The air around her was back to how it had been as she had searched for him five days ago. Hadn't it been a dream after all?

As soon as he closed the door behind him he walked through her flat, looking at each detail more than ever. Her walls were painted in a light rosé, her dark grey carpet a contrast to it. Her kitchen was small but white and modern, her living room wasn't big either but a big crème colored sofa was standing in the middle of the room, dominating it nicely. A small white table was in front of the creamy colossus. One plant was in one corner, a TV in another.

"Would you like to have green tea?" her small voice echoed behind him before she reached him a clean white cloth. It smelled like her. Goku had the feeling he was lying back in bed with a high fever, hallucinating.

"Green tea sounds great." He lightly smiled, not really believing the things happening here. He shouldn't even be here, he thought. She didn't want to have him around, did she?

With a nod she turned around only to appear again with a cup which was decorated with little strawberries. It was cute and it reminded him of her.

"Thank you." He whispered before sipping his hot beverage and sitting down. He had no idea what else to do. This atmosphere reminded him of the time when they had been alone together after the opening ceremony of the Olympic Games, although at that time she clearly had showed him how much she disliked him.

"Reminds me of the time in London, don't you think?." she suddenly announced and bit her tongue in the process. If she did want to give them a chance she shouldn't talk about stuff like that, should she?!

"Hardly." He softly said while looking at her. "You hadn't even talked to me then."

And he said it….

"I'm sorry...But that was just because – "

"I know. I've done something unforgivable in the past, it is only natural for you to hate me."

"I... don't hate you..." She lowly pouted and looked away. "...anymore." She somehow had, she wasn't sure. But she knew she didn't now. Goku's eyes grew wide.

"But you said on Bulma's wedding – "

"That was just my stubbornness, and maybe a little bit of the truth."

"And when Yamcha told you I would be your coach you just – "

"I lied. I was embarrassed that you were the one training me."

"But when I've picked you up at **The Club** you said you shouldn't feel comfortable around me – "

"Because I already feel comfortable around you."

"And when I hugged you – "

"You don't want to get it, do you?" She sighed before ruffling her hair. "I know the both of us hadn't the best start! And I know that I'm probably responsible for it as well. Listen, I'm sorry for everything, but it was hard for me, too! It just…" she shook her head.

"It just what?" After almost three years, was this the moment? The time when they finally could renew everything?

"It just hurt…Not physically but emotionally! No wait, I had physical pain as well...but that is not what I wanted to say."

"Then what do you want to say?"

"I don't know...maybe that I was just disappointed? It just damn hurt being treated like that all of a sudden. Especially by you! You know, I have loved – " she interrupted her speech and almost bit her tongue in the process a second time. How could she say something like that?!

"You have loved-?"

"Loved to read articles about you, they were interesting. You were interesting!" She corrected her sentence with a clear blush covering her face. That was close!

And before she could blabber something she didn't want to say again he saved her by talking himself. "Chi, listen. I never said it like I should, but I would like to do it now." He repositioned himself on her sofa and looked at her with honest eyes. She gulped down audibly. Here it came.

"I'm sorry, really, I'm sorry for what happened, I absolutely didn't do it on purpose. I was young, my body reacted on its own, but it absolutely never was my intention to harass you in any way – that is not like me at all! I haven't even known you and I have thought about apologizing properly, but I just didn't know how..."

"I know that." she whispered as she played with the hem of her shirt. "Bulma had said the same years ago but I couldn't bring myself to agree although I knew you were sorry…I kind of wanted you to suffer as much as I did… I've put you through a lot and I really am very impressed that you still are willing to train me…I'm serious. If I were you I would kick myself straight to the moon." And without any more courage left she watched her fingers fiddle with the cloth, waiting for a reaction.

Goku on the other hand looked at her profile intensely, not knowing what to say until he had to chuckle low. How could he not love her if she was the cutest thing he had ever seen?

"Why are you laughing?" she unsurely wanted to know, hiding her face behind her palms.

"You're cute." He leaned his cheek into his palm, looking at her, seeing how a bright red flush crawled over her whole face.

"Idiot..." was all she could respond to that.

It was hard for him not to just lean over and kiss her.


	10. Old habits don't die

_**Old habits don't die**_

 **Two years ago**

Chichi sat on the floor of her living room, scribbling notes into her book while she listened to the TV with one ear. Ever since she had been back from London she was trying to distract herself with studying and extra lessons. Lunch had told her to stop working like crazy and enjoy her youth but Chichi couldn't care less.

She needed to work on something, end of discussion!

Even Bulma avoided her more than usually. She was obsessed with her new boyfriend and angry at her. Of course was Bulma angry at her! After their trip to Europe everybody seemed to be angry at her! There even was this unknown woman at the airport who had looked at her as if she was venom, responsible for someone's death!

Chichi exhaled loudly before setting her pencil down and leaning her forehead on her table. Her head turned towards her television, eying the young moderator who just started to announce the news.

"… _have been shocked to witness how a young child drowned between the waves of the floodwater. The mother still lies in hospital, her state is critical…"_

Good god, was the world turning into a hell of despair? All you saw on TV was sorrow, pain, loss and whatnot.

"… _results of the Games better then presumed, experts are surprised about the final outcome. The USA as favorite holds the first place with 46 gold medals, China on second place gained amazingly 38 gold medals. Russia and the UK just shortly follow after, on place three and four. More information on the following report."_

Chichi's heart skipped a beat. Of course they had to report that **now** , hadn't they? Hiding her face behind her palms she sighed as she couldn't stop but feel sad all of a sudden. Here they were celebrating their second place while certain people absolutely didn't want to be reminded of these days, right? How insensitive these medias could be!

She blinked a few times growling to herself while switching off her the TV with her remote. Why did she care anyway? The Games were over and so was everything related to it. Basta!

Lazily scuffing her feet over to her kitchen she poured herself another cup of coffee and sipped on it. The warm liquid flowed down her throat comfortably and Chichi sighed contently. A few moments of silence passed before Chichi set her cup to her lips another time, staring a hole into her fridge.

She had a freaking guilty conscience.

God damn it!

xXx

Goku heard a knock on his door and an angry Vegeta yelling at him. "You can't stay in there forever! Just because the Games are over doesn't mean you can neglect your training. Get your ass up and start doing something!"

Loud stomps leaded away.

The spiky haired man sighed before sitting up and intertwining his fingers with each other. He didn't want to train. Not after everything that had happened. His motivation was gone. Maybe he needed some change in his life? The Games had shown him how hard working others were, how successful they could be. In his own country he hadn't had ever a chance to find someone worth battling with. He knew it sounded arrogant, but he was the best here. And it got boring.

He had battled with himself for a long time by now, thinking about leaving and travelling to other nations. He wasn't sure if it would help him become better, but he could at least try. Maybe it even helped him forgetting about someone who absolutely didn't want to deal with him ever again?

He stood up, stretched his upper body and opened up the door only to see a blue haired woman turn around and smile at him.

"Goku!" she stepped forward and Goku readied himself to be hugged by her. That woman had become one of his dearest friends. He was glad Vegeta had found her.

But Bulma just poked his forehead forcefully before she placed her hands on either sides of her hip, her smile completely gone now. "What in the world is wrong with you? This is not like you, is it?" she turned around to look at Vegeta who had to confirm she was right.

The flame haired just continued reading the newspapers while making his typical "Hn."-sound.

Goku rubbed his forehead while Bulma continued mouthing loudly. "And here I thought I had only one person that made problems! I never believed you would be so…so…" she struggled for words. "…chichi-like!"

"Huh?" she had his full attention now. "What do you mean with that?" he hesitatingly wanted to know.

"Stubborn, easily disappointed, pouting like a child, fixated on one thing in your life, unable to forget!" Bulma counted with her fingers.

Goku rolled with his eyes. Great. How should he forget about her if he knew now that some of her characteristics where obviously the same ones he had? And why were they only bad ones? In truth he wasn't like that. Not at all!

But please! Even he can have bad days, right?

"I'm not like that, normally." He explained calmly while his hands vanished inside his pockets.

"Then why are you like that now?"

He shrugged his shoulders unsurely. He felt like a child before his mother…not that he actually ever had a mother, but Bulma probably scolded him like one right now.

"I know you must be disappointed after everything but stop hiding in this apartment! This is not the end of the world. You can still train and get better."

Goku smiled at her, now the professional he should have been from the beginning. "I appreciate your concern, Buls. But training here will not make me any better."

Vegeta signalized his attention by putting away the newspaper. "You want to say?" he asked.

"I've been thinking a lot the past days….and I believe it's time for me to move on."

The two males looked at each other knowingly while Bulma stood in between and didn't know what was happening here.

"I. Don't. Get it?!" she yelled after some moment of silence. Vegeta stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder softly, taking her attention. "He wants to say, he needs to leave."

"Leave?" Where to?" Blue eyes looked concernedly at Goku. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"America, Europe, Africa…I don't know yet. Maybe I will travel the whole world." He grinned as he knew he meant every word he said seriously. It had been ghosting around his mind for a while now. After everything he finally felt the courage to do what he always had wanted to do.

"You're sure about this?" Vegeta asked him and Goku nodded. He was absolutely sure. The both of them had discussed this matter about a year ago, but Goku had said he wanted to wait what will become of him. Now, after losing the Olympics he knew he needed to get better. Therefore he needed to leave.

"I will get everything ready for you."

xXx

"What are you writing there so eagerly?" Lunch leaned her chin on Chichi's shoulder trying to read whatever the black-haired scribbled down wildly. Yet two arms which quickly landed over the paper hindered her sight. The blond pouted before stepping back again and flopping down on the seat right beside Chichi. The cafeteria of the university was a perfect stop for a quiet minute.

"Now what is it you write?" she insisted as Chichi looked as if she was ready to bark angrily.

"Nothing special." The young woman folded the paper quickly and stuffed it into her bag. "I was just writing down random thoughts."

"Is this about studying?" the blond asked and earned a slow nod as a response.

"Oh, Chi!"Lunch sighed loudly and threw her hands up into the air. "I've told you to stop doing that stuff! Why aren't you enjoying your youth as a student a bit more? You don't have to linger around the campus all the time…"

"Well, I actually do enjoy studying…" now Chichi was clearly embarrassed. "Besides running, this is what I can do best. And I have to bring good results or my stipendium is going to be canceled."

"I know that but still…" Now Lunch really looked at her concerned. "You will never meet someone if you're hiding and not going out."

Chichi opened her mouth to answer her friend but got interrupted. "One Caffè Mocca for Chichi!" suddenly someone yelled and Chichi stood up hurriedly.

"Sorry, Lunch! Gotta go!" and with that she took her coffee and basically fled from the blond haired who leaned her chin on her fist and didn't know what to do anymore.

Half an hour later Chichi sat before the paper once again, biting her lip while reading it over and over again. She had no idea why she had written these words anyway. But she had been unable to stop her hand from scribbling these sentences. But what now?

She obviously had not written these things down for herself but for someone else instead. She groaned.

Old habit's don't die that easily, do they? But that still didn't explain what she should do now after all! As her phone suddenly rang and took her out of her state she gladly picked it up.

"Chichi's residence, how may I help you?" she jokingly sang into the apparatus.

" _Hey, sweety! It's me, how are you doing?"_

"Bulma?" Chichi couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. "I'm fine, how come you're calling?"

" _Well, can't I phone my best friends whenever I want to? Besides, I haven't talked much to you lately, and I'm missing your stupid stubborn outbursts."_

"I ignore the insult for now as you never phone unless something important has happened…so…what is it you want to tell me?"

" _Could you stop sounding annoyed before you even know why I'm calling? I'm not really in the mood to argue with you right now."_

"I did not sound annoyed!" Well, maybe only a little, she added in her head. "Forget it! So what is it I need do know?" she tried to make her voice softer.

" _He's leaving."_

"Who is?"

" _Goku. And I know that you're just about to ask 'Why would I care?' but I still wanted you to know. I have the feeling you should know that he might not be back for a very long time, maybe even never coming back ever. I was just wondering if this maybe…."_

"Could change my mind?" Chichi's voice was awfully calm. Yet her heart mysteriously beat like crazy.

" _Yes."_

"I don't…" She didn't know how to answer. She never had thought about him leaving, even as him being her former idol had she believed he would never leave his country ever. Was it because of the Games? Or even..because of her? She bit her lip. Why was she concerned about him still to such a degree?!

Her eyes glanced to her letter.

" _Chi? You okay?"_

"Yeah, sorry. I was just watching TV parallel." She lied and received a sigh of Bulma who thought she had her answer now.

" _Well, at least I told you and you know it. If your studies allow it, you can visit us anytime, okay?"_

"Thanks."

" _See you."_

Chichi ruffled her hair as soon as Bulma had hung up on her. Sitting back in front of her table she took her pencil and started to scribble from anew. Well, nobody had ever to know about what she was doing, and it was a one in a lifetime situation as well, right? Although she absolutely went against her own promises and principles.

For once, she ignored her pride!

And she ignored the tears that had started to drop down her chin while she concentrated on the words she eagerly had started to write.

xXx

Three weeks later Goku had gone to America. And just as promised had Chichi not talked to him anymore nor had she seen him ever since they had exited the airport. While she was sitting in her lectures he was beginning his journey to an unknown world. Looking out of the window of the plane he thought about his decision.

Not that he wanted to turn around suddenly again, no! He was sure of what he was doing. But he still had a strange feeling in his stomach, and he could not tell what it was. He felt lighter yet on the other hand heavier than before. He couldn't tell if this was a good or a bad sign.

His bag pack between his tights had grown in weight as Bulma had suddenly handed him some stuff (obviously food and some fan letters), telling to be careful on the way. It was nice how she tried to look after him, on the other hand was he disappointed that she really had been coming alone to say her goodbye to him. Vegeta had work to do, but he had told him sayonara beforehand.

Goku somehow had hoped to glance at a certain black haired girl again, if only shortly.

But his wishful thinking was all that he had while boarding.

Making himself comfortable he scanned through the letters he had received. Ever since he had been back from London he got more each day. He sighed, because he knew what would be standing in them. Sentences like "You're still my number one!" and such. It was sweet, but not really helpful at all.

But reading them would shorten the time on the plane. He had a few hours before him.

After about thirty letters later he had to take a break. Almost every letter had the same words in them! His head slowly started to spin. He was afraid to open up the next letters as he was sure he would rip apart the next paper as soon as he would read "I'm your biggest fan and not the least disappointed in you!".

Rubbing his face he glanced at the still unopened letters. He could tell that they definitely were the same as all the others…Every envelope had hearts on them, too many of them! Every envelope looked girlish, fancy…childish. He sighed as he pitied himself but stopped in his tracks as one peculiar letter reached his eye.

A bright white envelope lay just on the top, his name written on it in beautiful letters. His address looked just as beautiful and he knew this person had a handwriting others would die for, not that he personally cared about handwritings. But this one captured his attention.

Taking it into his hand he turned it around. No hearts. Nothing girlish. Just a plain white letter.

Now he was even more curious.

What would be standing in there? His hands slightly shivered as he opened it and started to read. His eyes grew bigger with each word, as his heart started to beat nervously.

xXx

 _Dear Son Goku_

 _I have to admit, I've never written a letter to you before, although I presume I know quite a lot about your career. You could say I am a fan of yours, but I like keeping my distance. So don't be mad if this letter here is probably entirely different than all the others you receive. But amazingly my hand just had to write down these words and I couldn't stop it, even if I had wanted to. So be aware that some sentences might be a bit too personal, but I had the urge to tell you these things. I promise, I will never write another letter again, but I don't want to keep quiet anymore._

 _I believe you already have heard from a lot of people that you shouldn't be disappointed in yourself as they aren't disappointed in you, am I right? But in fact you are unhappy about your results._

 _Disappointment is a nerve wrecking thing, isn't it? You keep a smile on your face while in reality you want to scream your lungs out of frustration. The way you broke down on that day broke my heart, it really did. I know this might sound ridiculous but I actually had the feeling your sadness was my own._

 _The media said you were sitting on the ground due to your exhaustion but I knew you weren't. The way you looked up, the way your eyes scanned the audience, the way you frowned. I wanted to shout to everybody "Don't you see he does not want to be congratulated? Don't you see he doesn't want to be praised? Are you all blind?"_

 _But my voice is too small. I could never reach anybody. Not even you._

 _So I wrote what I never can say to you personally:_

 _It's okay to be disappointed in yourself. But never give up. Never stop fighting. Never believe what others tell you unless you think they are right._

 _You know, it's funny for me to tell you this. I myself am too proud and too stubborn to live my own advice but I hope you are able to do so. I love the way you run. I love the way you smile when reaching your goal. I love the way you enjoy every second of your freedom._

 _Please never lose that characteristic of yours wherever you go or whatever you do. If it wasn't for this, I would never had found the joy of running myself. So as you motivated me to find something I treasure I wanted to thank you. And I hope I am able to motivate you as well to keep on going._

 _Do your best! With everything you have!_

His finger followed the last words and he frowned as he read them again. Doing his best with everything he had? He was happy for the kind advice but the small drops beneath the sentences were irritating him. Has the person who had written an advice been crying?


	11. Physical contact

_**Physical contact**_

He looked at her profile before nodding slowly. Yep, it was definitely there. No mistake about that. Standing directly behind her while he saw her writing some unreadable notes he leaned his chin on her shoulder, his strong arms slinging themselves around her torso softly.

"Hey there." He heard her smile at him as he started to draw small circles on her belly.

"When did you want to tell me?" he just asked her as unemotionally as he always did. She turned around with a clear pout on her face before it turned into her usual outburst of anger.

"You're such a partypooper! Who told you about it? Don't tell me you searched my stuff?" her hand slapped his chest. "For god's sake, what is wrong with you? I wanted to keep it a secret until your birthday next week! You ruined my special surprise, I can't believe it!"

She wanted to wiggle herself out of his embrace but was unable as he held her in his strong yet gentle grip.

"I did not search your stuff, I don't have time for that." He stated matter-of-factly and sounded somehow cold. "I know how to count one plus one."

"Oh yeah, and it's really sensitive of you to tell me your answer in such an unemotional way. I know how you are but you could have tried a little showing your happiness, what will others think?"

"I don't care about others and you know that." His eyes held her gaze as he slowly brushed some lose hair behind her ear. "As long as you know what I feel is enough."

"Yeah, but hearing it once in a while would be nice, too." She turned her face and looked like a child. "Sometimes it's tough reading your expression, even for me."

Her blue clear iris scanned his face for a moment. He wouldn't budge one inch as he let her read his mind. With a sigh she leaned her head against his shoulder and gave up. "Okay, your nervousness springs over to me…I'm in my third month…satisfied now?"

His cheeky grin appeared on his face as he stepped away from her and crossed his arms contently. "Hn. You could have said so earlier."

"Idiot." Bulma shook her head but couldn't help smiling. She probably was the only person alive who thought he was charming when being an entire asshole. And he probably was the only person alive who even behaved like an asshole when getting to know he was going to be a father in less than five months.

Yes, they were definitely a strange pair…

Yet their moment of bliss was destroyed as soon as a nervous and shrieking black haired woman raced in, holding one shoe in her delicate hand. "Bulma! Bulma! It's an emergency!"

"Chichi?" the blue haired felt her heart bean quicken in worry instantly. What was wrong with her? Vegeta continued to stare in his gruff way, observing this spectacle that was just about to take place.

"My sneaker!" the younger woman wailed. "I lost one and I don't have another pair at home! How should I run in three days? I just wanted to train a little bit and get used to the new pair, but I somehow wasn't paying attention to where I was going and due to rather mysterious circumstances I tripped and magically landed in the central lake of the West Park, only to lose my other shoe in the water!"

"Oh god Chichi, that is…" Bulma had trouble holding in her laughter. This was just too hilarious!

"Why is it always me with such bad luck!" Chichi actually had started to cry and Bulma embraced her warmly while smirking towards Vegeta. She knew it was unfriendly to laugh but she just couldn't help it! Chichi always behaved like a little girl once she was nervous and didn't know what to do with the pressure.

"Sweety it's alright! I do have another pair for you prepared, just in case. You can always count on big sissy, you know. Now stop crying and calm down." Brushing over Chichi's forehead in order to calm her down she frowned as she looked her up from head to toe. "Dear, you're burning up! And you're still wet! Don't tell me you're just coming from the West Park!"

Glassy eyes looked up and just now Bulma noticed the red cheeks. "You have a fever! Why haven't you gone home first?"

"Because Goku must be there now and I didn't want him to scold me…" the black haired whined once again while brushing away a lone tear. "He forbid me to train without him because I seemed unfocused..."

"And he was damn right!" Bulma got angry. With her hands on her hips she turned around to her husband. "Could you call him?"

"I just sent him a text." Vegeta stated matter-of-factly before he turned around and left the spectacle. This was too much emotion for him. Chichi's face got pale.

"Oh no! Why did you? He will be so disappointed!" hiding her face behind her palms she started to walk up and down, leaving small wet footprints on the floor.

"I think he's more concerned than disappointed, Chi. Now sit down, you're making everything worse with your battering. I will get you some tea and dry clothes. Wait here." And with that Bulma left the young woman alone again who battled with her nervous thoughts.

Oh, Chichi knew Goku must be furious. And when he saw what she had been doing he would be even more furious! But – as strange as it was – she didn't want him to be mad. She wanted him to pat her head like always and praise her determination, laugh at her for being silly and encourage her to not give up now.

She only came to Bulma as soon as possible in order to keep her accident a secret! A sudden shiver reminded her of her wet clothes and her vision became slightly blurry. She knew she had a fever, she already had one before going out today. It had started last night, she had sweated more than normally and her clothes had been completely drenched.

But as it was only three more days to her competition she didn't want to sit still and wait for her fever to subside. That's why she went out without telling anyone. Who would have thought something as stupid as this would be happening to her?!

Oh well…considering her luck she should have known something like this could be happening.

"Here wear these." Bulma took her out of her thoughts by throwing a pile of clothes on her lap. "You can change upstairs, your tea is in the kitchen. Once you're finished Goku must be here as well, okay? Now stop making that long face. One day staying in bed and you will be as good as new. Your second pair of shoes is in my possession, I will bring them to you in two days."

And with another pat on Chichi's butt Bulma hushed her to change.

Just five minutes later she came back downstairs and was greeted by a black shadow which raced in just as fanatically as Chichi had done herself fifteen mintues ago. Bulma rolled her eyes. The both of them had a talent of making a drama out of everything, hadn't they?

"Chi! Is everything alright? Why are you here? I have been waiting for you!" with his gentle hands he automatically cradled Chichi's red face what she just let happen. Bulma almost had trouble clothing her mouth. Was she hallucinating?

The black haired described the incident rather incoherently, trying to avoid his worried gaze, but not pushing him away at all.

"An accident? What kind of accident? And you're face is glowing, you having a fever?" his voice was full with worry. He had understood her mumbling? Fascinating! Bulma's mouth dropped a few inches more.

"What is this fuss about, for god's sake?" Vegeta suddenly came back in growling but was held back by his wife as she hit his chest forcefully.

"Do you see what I see?"

"If you mean those two idiots being all flirty over there then I do see the same picture as you do." Crossing his arms he glanced at his wife who had tears in her eyes. She had started being over-sentimental ever since she got pregnant. He was proud of himself, having taken notice of that. He could handle her crying. But the other two were disturbing his peace. Couldn't they get lovey-dovey someplace far away from him?

"Why haven't you waited for me? You know I told you to be careful when running alone. You're distracted once you're nervous!" Goku explained to his pupil who looked at him with big eyes.

"I knew you would be telling me to lie down and not doing anything."

"Well, of course! You being sick doesn't help anybody. Resting before a great tournament is not going to ruin your success up until now. You should know that." Goku's voice turned softer as he saw tears in the corner of her eyes. With his flat hand he checked her body temperature on her forehead before sighing lightly. "Let's get you home really quickly."

Turning around he smiled at the married couple. "See you in three days!" and with that he pushed Chichi gently towards the door and left.

"Pinch me, please." Bulma whispered with one hand covering her mouth before she slapped Vegeta's fingers away, hissing. "I didn't mean in verbally, you moron!"

Mood swings. Vegeta thought to himself. He **could** handle her crying. But mood swings were a different kind of story. And with the other two being like that suddenly with each other…his personal hell was just about to begin.

xXx

Chichi felt her temperature rise again as soon as she had finished buckling herself up. This was her second time in Goku's car but as she couldn't remember the first time she analyzed his interior with curious eyes. Everything was black, the lights inside were a deep orange – she had no idea which model it was, she wasn't familiar with cars. It looked amazingly tidy. For someone like him.

"Why are you wearing Bulma's clothes?" he suddenly wanted to know after driving for about two minutes. His eyes shifted from the street to her and back to the street.

Biting her lip, she avoided his gaze. "I was drenched. Bulma gave me hers to prevent the fever from rising up."

"Drenched?" he halted in front of a traffic light, now turning his head towards her fully. "Is your fever that bad? Why did you go out anyway if you're feeling sick?"

"I just wanted to do a quick round, testing out my new shoes from Buls. I didn't want to have blisters on the day of the competition." She looked at her finger, playing with the hem of the shirt.

"And where are your new shoes then? I don't see you wearing them." His attention was back on the traffic light, waiting for it to jump from red to green.

"Oh that is…" she got quiet. "Remember I said something about an accident?"

"…yeah?"

"Actually it's very funny! You see, I got carried away and tripped and landed in the central lake of the West Park and then…I lost my left shoe." Studying his face she waited for a reaction. His face looked tense for a second before he sighed, shook his head and smiled warmly.

"How often have I told you to look ahead, huh?" his eyes glittered with mirth as he inclined his neck and looked at her. Chichi's heart stopped entirely. Why was it that this man never raised his voice towards her? How come he still can smile like that after all? Shouldn't he hold a grudge against her? Shouldn't he use such opportunities and tell her his mind? Yell at her? Show his frustration?

Chewing on her lower lip again she felt her present fever heat up her cheeks. "Well, I think you've said something like this…"

"You think?" he laughed out loud. "I'm probably reminding you each time, Chi." Patting her lap affectingly he made her even more embarrassed then she had been before. "Luckily you didn't hurt yourself. I think walking around dripping wet and with only one shoe in public is punishment enough. Now it's time to rest and get better before the day after tomorrow."

"Hn." Chichi couldn't answer. Her mind was still concentrating on his hand on her lap. She remembered Lunch's words from two weeks ago: _"Wouldn't it be logical if hate formed itself into love?"_

She knew falling in love with him shouldn't be hard for her, she had loved him once. Maybe she never had stopped loving him in the first place?

His hand felt so warm on her lap and she didn't mind it at that place at all…it made her belly tingle in excitement. In fact, she liked it. And she enjoyed it.

"Your face is red…Did your fever rise again?"

xXx

Goku sighed as lay down on his bed, a towel around his lower parts only. His hair was still damp, not fully dry yet and he shivered as his head hit his cold pillow. He lifted his hands up and looked at both of his palms, a light smile covering his face. He didn't even realize that he was smiling, but he felt this certain happiness dwell inside his chest. So he presumed he must be grinning.

It was like a far away dream coming true. For the last years he always had thought she was out of his reach but no!

Only after three days, touching her felt more natural than he ever would have thought! It was the first time feeling that their physical contact influenced their relationship positively. When he had to correct her posture only weeks ago she always seemed like she tried to avoid his hands. Years before she wouldn't even look at him, a simple touch had been absolutely out of the question!

The embrace one week ago was more like forcing her to go with the flow – not that she actually reacted to his hug. But now it was just…

"Wow." He ended his thought aloud. The love he felt for her was more than he could handle and doubled in its intensity each day. He never believed something like this could be happening. It was like a miracle happened. He hoped his feelings would finally reach out for her…he had no idea if his patience was holding out any longer.

xXx

Chichi hugged her pillow while laying on her back and staring at her ceiling. The dream. Yes, the dream was back. Ever since she had talked with Goku she luckily could sleep through the night, yet as she still had a fever, sleeping without dreaming was impossible.

Her face was still hot, her stomach somehow itched uncomfortable from the inside, her breathing had accelerated, her heartbeat was on full speed. If someone had to check her pulse he would say she should calm down and in- and exhale tranquilly. Her palms were sweaty and her mind was blank.

She felt excited.

Bloody hell, she felt excited.

"What is happening to me?" she whispered to herself before she closed her eyes again, not moving an inch and holding her position. She could basically feel the hair on her arms stand up as soon as she thought about her imaginations. She had never felt like this before. This dream hadn't been as erotic as the last ones. In fact there was no erotic in it at all. But the intensity of the emotions rushing through it had been overwhelming.

Touching her lips with her fingertips she sighed and nibbled on her nail nervously. The kiss had been sweet, tender. He had been gently holding her face – just like he had done before in real life. His hands had caressed her cheeks and he had whispered her name over and over again. He had laid his forehead on hers before bringing her into an embrace which held so much love in it that Chichi had started to cry. And then she had woken up, knowing that none of this had been real.

Did she wish for it to become reality?

Hiding her face behind her palms she didn't dare answer herself. She needed to concentrate on the upcoming marathon!

No matter what, she wanted to win this thing.

xXx

"Are you nervous?"

"Actually I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown." The hand on her cheek made her look up. "But I will keep in mind not to look down and breathe steadily, yes. After all, my goal is to beat the best time of last year. I can do it." Her smile was sincere, honest. She earned a relieved sigh and another brush of the thumb on her face before he sunk down his arm.

"Just don't do what your body can't do. Don't overwork yourself too much. I don't want to bring you to hospital afterwards."

"I would like to continue seeing hospitals from the outside for the time being. Not from the inside." She chuckled lightly. "Furthermore I have won a few marathons the last years, so I'm not a newcomer."

"Yes, but the goal you've set yourself is entirely different. And your competitors are quite strong as well. Some of them have run on an international basis and are used to winning."

"Are you trying to encourage or de-motivate me?"

"I want you to be careful and focused, okay?"

"Okay."

"When is it going to start?" another voice yelled from behind. Chichi turned around, seeing how a smiling Bulma, accompanied by her husband and a very tired looking blond haired woman named Lunch came towards her and Goku.

Chichi had invited Lunch to join her, as she finally was willing to tell her everything regarding her trainer. The blond had been excited as hell as Chichi had told her every detail about him and her. But she forbade her to say one word to him or show him that she knew what had happened between him and her. It was a secret between the both of them and should stay as one. It was hard enough to even tell her anything! But she had had to! If she saw him now, what would she blabber about if she didn't know?

"I hope you're ready to surprise me?" another voice suddenly entered the conversation and Chichi's head turned to her left.

"Yamcha?!" with quick steps she run right in front of him, welcoming his little hug. "You've made it? I thought you would be in hospital, hasn't your wife gone in labor?"

His wide grin shone pure happiness. "What can I say? The little rascal couldn't stay in her womb any longer and came out quicker than expected!"

"So, you're a Dad now?" Chichi's eyes were starting to fill with tears as she saw how Yamcha nodded proudly; Bulma and Vegeta just smiled and glanced at each other, yet nobody saw the silent message between the married couple. Futhermore it was Bulma who smiled and Vegeta who just stared.

"You bet I am!" Yamcha laughed. "But now is not the time to talk about me. You've everything settled? Got your application number? Didn't forget anything to bring?"

"We've done anything necessary hours ago." Goku laid his hand down on Chichi's shoulder, making her look up at him with a sincere smile. Goku's expression softened when he saw her smiling at him. How he had always wished for her to look at him like that…

Yamcha's dumbfounded gaze switched between the pair. They sure had changed their relationship dramatically, hadn't they? The mood was for anybody clear to see, except for Chichi who wasn't paying attention to such atmospheres at all – call it a bad habit, but that was just how Chichi was. She didn't seem to understand his gaze.

"Oh look at the time!" Bulma suddenly yelled out robotically as she looked at her wrist after a few moments of absolute silence. "Isn't it time for you to get ready? We will go and wait for you at the goal. Now, hush, everybody, we don't have any more time to waist. Good luck, sweety!"

"Good luck, Chi!" Lunch waved at her before she stifled yet another yawn with her other hand. Yet Chichi didn't miss the glint in those eyes as she looked at her and at Goku's hand on her shoulder. A blush crawled over Chichi's whole face. Had she seen how she enjoyed his touches? Looking at her raised thumb while walking away, Chichi knew, the blond haired **had** **seen** it. Great…

Chichi could already imagine what kind of question-catalogue Lunch was about to prepare for her.

She felt the pressure of Goku's hand again as he tried to get her attention and pulled her to the other direction. "Let's go."

Now, it was time for action.


	12. Winning and losing

_**Winning and losing**_

She massaged her calve while Goku kneeled in front her, intertwining his fingers with each other. His inhale was loud enough to take her attention. Her neck felt stiff. She was awfully nervous.

"Warmed up?"

She nodded, while massaging her other leg. She had had an extra portion magnesium this morning, in hope no cramp would disturb her, but she just wanted to make sure it worked by being especially careful today. Her eyes glanced towards the others competitors every now and then, making her gulp in loudly.

"Chi, don't overexert you physical strength at the beginning. Let the others pass you, don't panic. You have at least two hours to outrun them, okay?"

"I know." Her voice quivered, she didn't look at him.

"Remember what we have talked about. Just keep that in mind and you cannot lose."

"I'm not so sure about it anymore…"

Smiling Goku started to rummage inside of his jacket before pulling out a piece of paper which obviously had been fold- and unfolded many times.

"Here."

"What is that?" she lifted her eyebrows up in wonder while taking the thing presented to her carefully.

"Whenever I am uncertain of something and need the strength to believe in myself again, I would read this."

Her eyes met his. "You? Uncertain of something?"

His smile warmed her heart up a little. "Chi, I've learned to accept that you can't be the best at anything. When you're reaching high you have to be prepared to fall deep. You of all people should know that I've already experienced this."

She remembered about what time he was talking about and lowered her eyes. "Oh."

"But it's important to continue believing in yourself. Read it. Keep it close to you. And return it to me when crossing the line later on, okay?" Ruffling her head he watched her looking at the still closed paper quizzically. "I have to go now."

"Hey, Goku?" Chichi's voice made him look around before he could leave. She had stood up.

"Yeah?"

She smiled warmly before pointing her index finger at him. "Be prepared!"

"I will."

I always am, his mind added silently while he left her behind him and went on to join the others. From now on she had to do it without him.

xXx

She was in the first row; about two hundreds were right beside or behind her. Chichi had qualified brilliantly for this marathon, although it had cost all of her energy and she had been sick with a high fever only afterwards. She didn't want to experience this again, therefore she had trained as hard as she had done with Goku. She wanted to make him proud. She wanted to see him smile at her. She wanted him to be the first to greet her.

By winning this run, she would qualify for the Olympics. She wanted to win it for him.

The letter he had given her was safely tugged under her number, right over her chest. Luckily she had some safety pins to ensure it wouldn't fall off somewhere in the middle of the road. The moment she had opened the letter her heart had stopped beating. She recognized the writing, as it resembled her own very much. This was her letter. The one she had written years ago.

And such a piece was Goku's treasure? How come? She knew he didn't know by whom it had been written, she had been awfully careful to never write a name. But why was this anonymous thing something special? Had her words such power? She couldn't help but feel joy at the thought that he – without knowing – always had her as an encouragement.

What would he say if he knew he was her encouragement right now as well?

Closing her eyes and breathing deeply she felt a strange energy flood her body. She had to do this. She had to cross the line, and give him back the letter. She wouldn't tell him it was hers, not now. Maybe another time...when...

She frowned. When what? Did she already fantasize again about a future with him? Shaking her head she tried to banish her thoughts. She had something important to do beforehand. Swimming in irrational thoughts would come later on.

With her heartbeat constantly in her ear she looked at a young man with a red flag in his hand who suddenly stood straight on the side of the road. The flag in his left was raised high above his head, so was the pistol on his right. Everything felt numb as adrenalin sharpened her senses, entirely focused on the man in front of her. And suddenly a loud Bang enthralled the group and Chichi started to take her first steps, immediately taking the lead.

xXx

Goku had watched with a horrid expression how Chichi had run off way too fast at the beginning. She managed to make a big gap between herself and her opponents, obviously not realizing that she couldn't keep up that speed for more than half an hour, he presumed. The camera was following her eagerly, while the audience every now and then whispered with each other, as some of them actually did not know who she was. She was a newcomer without a real team or a known sponsor – Vegeta always wanted to stay behind the curtains and Bulma always counted herself more as family then sponsor.

One of the moderators was commenting her will but at the same time made fun of her, as he knew out of his experience that she couldn't hold that speed until the end. The camera left her and changed back to those who knew what they were doing.

Goku's head landed in his hands as he sighed audibly, Yamcha was pale as snow, Vegeta was as unemotional as ever, Bulma frowned as she chewed on her lip and Lunch didn't get it at all.

"Why is everybody looking so gloomy? She's in a commanding position, isn't she?" the blond flipped her hair back typically before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I don't understand why everybody's making fun of her." She puffed her cheeks.

"Marathons are not about speed only, they're about endurance. The more endurance you have, the easier it is for you to focus on your strength. And speed results out of this bundled strength as well." Goku answered her while concentrating on the screen again. "The way she runs now, she won't last longer than one hour. She's wasting her energy."

"How do you know? Maybe she has more strength than all the others. She certainly **is** stronger than many others and her stubbornness just adds the rest to it." Lunch tried to back up her friend. Goku smiled warmly at her only to earn a confused look. "What? Did I say something strange?"

"You're a pretty good friend to her."

"Of course!" her chest swelled with pride. "And I believe she can do it!"

xXx

She couldn't do it. She was doomed.

What in the world was she thinking dashing away like that?! Chichi cursed under her breath while fixating the road before her. She would not look down at her feet, although she was so embarrassed, she just wanted to hide herself and stop running all together.

Good god! How disappointed must everybody be? Especially Goku? Biting her lip she concentrated on her breathing. She must have run for about 65 minutes with her current speed, unable to lower it to a more acceptable level. She felt her resolve and strength slipping. She wouldn't last much longer, she knew. Tears lingered in her eyes, sweat covered her skin and the sun was burning down on her mercilessly.

Luckily she was wearing a cap or else she would get a heat struck.

Her muscles burned already and she didn't feel as if she was making a good figure. She couldn't care less about the way she looked. Her mind was only occupied with one thought only: surviving her mistake! But how?

When she suddenly felt after ten minutes how her first opponents playfully outran her, her heart sank to the bottom. She just wanted to stand still and wish for a black hole to swallow her in one piece. The looks she got when everybody passed her were making her feel furious. Her eyes automatically started to search for her feet but she still reminded her angrily to look ahead! So what if she wouldn't get in first? She just had to run a good time and that was it!

Reaching out for the bottle that was held out for her she took it gladly, gulped the water down, splashed the rest into her face and over her body and threw the bottle away again. She still would do it!

xXx

"She will not make first place." Bulma noticed as she had switched from assaulting her lip to assaulting her nails.

"We can see that, Buls. But she doesn't need to anyway. Now stop chomping your fingers, you still need them." Vegeta took her hands and intertwined their fingers with each other. Bulma started chewing her lip from anew. Vegeta growled and rolled his eyes. She would never listen, would she?

Goku had started whipping his leg nervously. He couldn't sit still anymore, this was killing him more than he had expected!

"How much longer until she's here?" Lunch tried to study the route but couldn't really read it. She had no idea about marathons – she never walked more than 200 meters if she couldn't reach it by car.

"About ten kilometers."

"How long is that in time?" Lunch inclined her neck, not really understanding him. Goku checked his wristwatch before he explained. "Normally Chichi needs about thirty minutes for ten kilometers."

"Sounds fast enough." Lunch nodded pleased and now it was Goku who inclinced his neck as he watched the blond woman intensely. His eyes grew big as he suddenly turned his attention back to the screen, looking at Chichi before a wide grin covered his face.

Of course! If Chichi ran the last meters with her normal speed she still could still make it in time! Maybe there still was some hope left for this season?

"Why are you smiling like that? It's creeping me out."

xXx

She had the feeling her lunges would just jump out of her body any minute now. Breathing was pure torture! About thirty had outrun her by now and she had no idea how much longer she had to run. In fact, she just didn't want to run anymore. She had enough! She was crying already but nobody could see it as every tear naturally mixed itself with her sweat before it rolled down her face and neck.

The only thing that kept her running was the imaginary Goku who waited for her on the end of the road with outstretched hands and a warm and gentle smile.

The audience around her was slowly starting to scream more than before and another person outran Chichi with a stoic expression. She was ashamed of herself. Such a bad performance – she had never done such a horrific mistake before.

What will Goku think of her? The image she had of him was slowly sinking its arms and turning its back on her before leaving her disappointedly.

"No, wait!" she wheezed while some more tears rolled down her cheeks. Her legs were wobbly."Don't...! Don't leave...! I can still make it!" Her feet magically flew over the asphalt and continued to move forward, although with every step it got harder and harder.

She didn't want to see him look like that ever again! The disappointed face he had made when losing himself was enough to break her heart. She couldn't handle the thought of having him make the same expression again.

"I'm sorry!" She kept on talking to herself. "Just don't...don't go!" and without another warning she stumbled over her own feet and landed flat on the ground. A big "oh" made its round through the audience. Chichi couldn't care less.

Her pulse rushed in her inner ear. It beat permanently. Fast. Like her heart did in her chest. What just happened?

"Chi!" the familiar voice of her personal hero came to her ears and she snapped her head up as she tried to search him with her eyes unsuccessfully. It couldn't be: why was she hearing him already? Wasn't the end of the road still kilometers away? Was it another illusion?

She wobbly stood up, reminding her to not give up and kept on running while searching the way his voice was coming from. "Keep on going! You've done it almost! Come on!"

A muffled sound escaped her mouth as she thought she would see the end of it all. Was that the...finish line? It couldn't be...It had to be a dream, right? Was she hallucinating? Her legs were hurting and she felt her last strength leave her. She just wanted to break down again and stop.

But only minutes later she heard her name being yelled as someone told the whole audience that she had come in on 45th place. And before she really understood the whole situation two pairs of strong arms embraced her gently just as she was about to collapse to the ground a second time.

"You've done it!" Goku whispered into her hair before kneeling down with her to the ground, embracing her with all his might.

"Goku!" Chichi hiccupped loudly as she pushed her wet face into his shoulder and held him close as if her life depended on it. She had trouble catching her breath and her crying wasn't helping her at all. "I'm sorry...!"

"Shh! Don't be! Everything's okay!" he cradled her face and brushed her wet hair and flowing tears out of her red face. "You've made it until here. Nothing else matters now."

"But I...I" she cried like a little child, not really understanding any of it at all. "I've disappointed you!"

"Silly, why would you say that?" he lightly laughed as he hugged her close, enjoying how she encircled him with her arms eagerly.

"Because!" her answer made him chuckle even more. How he loved that silly woman. He had no idea she would be able to steal is heart all over again. But she just did. And he was glad to have her in his arms for this moment, all to himself.

Chichi's brain was too slow to actually understand any of it although she knew she hadn't reached for what she had wished for... She just smelled and felt the man in front of her and enjoyed it like a beautiful dream. He was right. Nothing else mattered now.

xXx

"We have to disturb them some time, don't we?" Lunch whispered towards Bulma who just nodded slowly while brushing away some tears. She was so glad to see the both of them like that.

"I'm afraid so... – hey Vegeta!" she looked at her leaving husband in confusion. "Chichi's that way!" she pointed to the cuddling pair in the opposite direction.

"Hn." He answered before his hands vanished inside of his pockets and he still continued to walk away. "I think it's best if we don't go to her now..."

"What? Why would you say that?" his wife yelled at him with her usual temperament. "We have to congratulate her!"

A hand on her shoulder stopped her from saying anything more. "He's right." Yamcha pointed towards the bullet board where Chichi's time popped up. "We shouldn't go to her now."

xXx

Goku gave her a cold bottle of water before he sat down beside her on her couch. As everything had ended quite unspectacular as these events magically always do, he had brought her back to her apartment. Chichi took the bottle with a nod and played with the cup. She had calmed down a bit, not believing she had thrown herself into Goku's arms as she had done hours ago. Nothing went as planned... Everything was ruined.

"Where have the others gone to afterwards?"

"Vegeta just sent me a message, telling me they have gone back home."

"Ah...I guess I should be grateful to him." Chichi glanced at Goku with a tired smile. "If Bulma had said anything to me I would have punched her face."

"Listen, it's not your fault that –"

"Don't!" she interrupted him. "I was the one couldn't do anything right. If I hadn't dashed away like that I wouldn't have – "

"If you hadn't the ability to last longer than any other you wouldn't even have made it till the end!" Goku stopped her outburst by speaking himself. "Stop blaming yourself like that, Chi. I know what it feels like to be disappointed in yourself. But you still ended the race, so be a little proud of yourself."

He looked at her with a smile. "I'm proud of you. And just because you haven't qualified for the upcoming Olympics doesn't mean you're not good at what you're doing."

Her heart ached at the sight of his sincere expression. She did not deserve such a treatment.

"You don't understand it." She whispered before she placed her bottle on the little table and stood up to walk over to her window. It had started to rain outside. It matched Chichi's feeling just perfectly. She knew he was just telling her the same thing she had told him in that letter years ago, but it was hard listing to your own advice. Especially if her initial goal was to win the Olympics for him...Now the dream she had worked so hard for was still what it was. A simple dream.

She heard Goku move as he lifted his weight off of her couch and took two steps towards her direction. He held a distance between them but she still felt his body-heat caress her neck.

With one hand in her pocket she turned around and presented him the letter she had received from him. She needed to turn around or she would feel even more embarrassed by thinking about the way his eyes would look at her whole back.

"I'm sorry." She said. "For giving it back in such a state. I've tried to dry it, but some letters stayed unclear..." she bit her lip. "Do you have any idea who...?"

"I don't know the writer." His fingers brushed hers as he took the folded paper with a warm smile. It had seen rough times, hadn't it? But it didn't matter. He had read it over and over again, he knew every word. "...although sometimes I wish I would." he looked at his secret treasure before eyeing the blushing Chichi before him. He grinned. "Are you jealous?"

"Am I what?" she baffled at him as her head colored a deeper shade of red. "Why would I be jealous?" she crossed her arms. "I mean, she wrote some excellent phrases! They really were encouraging, you know! Smart lady, that's all I can say! It's no wonder you would like to know who she is."

Goku's chuckle lightly. "Why are you so sure it is a 'she'? It could be a male, too. I had a lot of admires." He cheekily smiled.

"The handwriting looks...very female to me." Chichi mumbled before she chewed on her lower lip and looked at him as if she was unsure of something.

"What?" his amused question made her gaze even more miserable. "What is it?"

It was now or never, she thought. If she couldn't give him a present by winning then she could tell him the truth.

Without saying anything she walked past him, grabbed a pen, a paper, sat down on the sofa again and looked at his confused face.

"Dictate it." She demanded softly.

"What?" he followed her with one step and stood still again. He didn't really get it.

"The letter." She explained further. "Dictate it."

"Why should I-?"

She exhaled audibly as she chewed on the pen in an irritated manner – what almost made his heart stop – and he understood her silent command instantly.

Scratching the back of his head he recited the first two sentences and watched her hand glide over the paper magically. After another sentence she stopped midway and turned the letter until he could see the first result. He just took it, stared at it, sat down beside her and looked at her in confusion.

"I don't really understand..."

"See it as a little present. A thank you gift. So..." she brushed some hair behind her ear and shrugged her shoulders. "...surprised?"

He did not react in anyway. He just continued staring at her with a confused look.

"Well, I didn't think you would flip out or be overwhelmed, I guess. I mean, who would have thought that the person who was so sure she hated you would write such a letter, right? But I do like you now and I'm not even sure if I even had hated you in the first place...and...uh." her head landed between her knees. "This is getting embarrassing...Could you say something?"

As he didn't say anything, Chichi looked up again and continued to blabber as she rearranged her sitting position, turning fully to him. "Okay, honestly? I had wished for a better reaction...or any reaction at all! Goku? Please just say something... your stare is giving me the creeps!"

"I'm sorry...I'm just..." he tried to answer. But he was unable to form any clear sentence. He couldn't express in word what he just felt right now, sitting here with her. Having her secret exposed to him. So instead of talking, his right hand lightly cupped her left cheek while his thumb caressed her face like a feather. And while a fascinating smile spread across his face what kept Chichi absolutely captured, she didn't even realize how he pulled her towards him until his mouth landed on hers in a sweet kiss. A kiss he had waited for almost three years.


	13. New

_**New**_

Ah, her dream was back again, wasn't it? The one where she always had to wake up with a tear stained face...

The one in which she wished for everything to be real. Her eyes fluttered open and she still had the feeling of his mouth on hers. Carefully touching her lower lip with her fingertips she sighed as she closed her eyes once more and hid her face into her pillow. Oh, if it just wouldn't be a simple dream...

Luckily this time she hadn't cried in her sleep. But her heart pounded more than normally, didn't it? Oh well, probably because of the disappointed outcome five days ago. She had lost miserably...For the last days she had closed herself up to understand everything. Nobody should visit her. She needed the time alone.

The only one understanding her had been Goku. Lunch had been angry at her, Bulma had been as pissed as ever. Chichi smiled into her pillow. Typical, wasn't it? But now she was ready to see everybody again. Especially the spiky haired man. She had missed him terribly.

Turning her head she looked for her watch. 8.00 AM. She had to get up or Bulma would kill her if she would be late for their usual breakfast date every once a month. Well, honestly, they had had their breakfast date once. And that was 8 months ago. Why starting that ritual now again if they clearly failed at it?

Groaning she lifted herself up, robbed out of her bed, stretched her arms into the air and walked over to her small bathroom.

Half an hour later she was finished with her morning routine and ready to face her best friend.

She hadn't forgotten anything, had she? Turning around she looked at her empty apartment, shrugged her shoulders as she couldn't figure it out and left.

xXx

Goku had to calm himself down. When he had kissed Chichi, he almost had lost his control! He just wanted it to be a small peck. A simple little kiss as he didn't want to surprise her too much. He couldn't help it, in that moment was it the only thing his body was able to do. The whole situation just made him do it!

But when he had left her mouth he had wanted to taste her again! And the way her little fingers grabbed his hair was too sensual for his control! Who would have thought she even would answer him in such a way anyway?

He already had wanted to say his sorry as her lips suddenly had searched his. Her teeth had bit into his lip, her breath had caressed his mouth and all he could do was press her against his chest, deepening the kiss, tasting her carefully and enjoying every second. Good god, her tongue was like pure velvet...

He ruffled his spiky hair.

And what was the end of it all?

Him laying above her, his hands on either sides of her head, and her nails boring into his back as if her life depended on it. He had to tell himself not to rip her out of her clothes and ravish her right here and there! But the strength of her fingers didn't last long, as suddenly all energy had left her and she had lost her consciousness.

It gave him time to calm himself down again, as one peculiar part of his body already was ready to explode!

Goodness!

It took him all of his willpower robbing away from her, laying her into her bed and leaving her apartment with a clear head – not that he had a clear head to begin with.

He ruffled his hair once again as he watched the clock. 8.00 AM. Bulma had invited him to eat breakfast with them together. He needed to finish dressing and start walking towards them.

Would Chichi be able to speak to him normally again?

When she had written a message she needed some time alone Goku was sure it was because of him. He knew it needed time understanding it all and he gave her the space she wanted. But he still was afraid what she would say to him.

Would anything change between them? Again?

Would it be for the worst or the better?

He was afraid of her reaction today.

xXx

Bulma already waited with her arms crossed for Chichi as she walked into their big garden. It has been a while since Chichi had been in here. It was bigger than she remembered.

"You're late." The blue haired narrowed her eyes as she scanned Chichi from head to toe. "But you look cute, I will not yell at you."

"Well, thank you. Nice seeing you, too." Chichi mumbled before she welcomed the tight hug of her best friend.

"Aw! I've missed my little girl!" the blue haired kissed Chichi's cheek before she grabbed her hand and took her with her. "You know, we've all been waiting for you. What took you so long?"

"Uh...the underground train was late...wait... Who's 'we'?"

"Woman!" Vegeta suddenly yelled in his usual manner. "We're hungry!"

"It has only been ten minutes, stop being so childish Vegeta! You're like a little kid!" Bulma bellowed back before another rosebush finally revealed a large table with quite a lot of food on it. Vegeta was sitting with crossed arms and an evil expression on one side, Goku was right beside him. As soon as their eyes met, Chichi held the air in her lungs.

Why was everybody here? And why was she remembering the kiss she had dreamt about as soon as she analyzed the way Goku's lower lip curved as he smiled at her? She was happy to see him again, but she didn't understand her own emotions.

"What is the meaning of this?" she wanted to know as she watched Bulma hop beside her husband and holding her glass of juice into the air. The other free chair was beside Goku. Of course. Her feet were a little wobbly as she sat down beside him.

"We have something to tell you!" Bulma chirped happily as she pulled on Vegeta's arm in order to make him stand up.

"You want to tell them something, not me, wife." Vegeta mumbled as he still stood up, looking to another direction. Was he actually sulking? Chichi wanted to look at Goku as he knew him better than her but she was too afraid to do so.

"Honey, it's something the both of us need to say, so stop being gloomy. They need to know it sooner or later."

"Hn."

"So what is it you want to tell us?" Goku wanted to know as he already had started eating the things before him on the table. He didn't want to wait any longer, he was damn hungry and he needed his hands to be occupied when Chichi was near him.

"Well, the thing is..." Bulma grinned as she eyed the pair in front of her. "...I'm pregnant!"

"No way..." Chichi yelled out. "When did that happen?" Looking at Vegeta she suddenly laughed out loud. "So the special underwear we've bought for your wedding night actually **did** work!"

Vegeta's eyes landed hard on her but Chichi knew he was embarrassed. He wouldn't scare her with that look. Huffing he suddenly just turned around and left the table, leaving a perplexed Bulma behind. Goku continued eating as he knew Vegeta long enough and Chichi smiled to herself.

"Oh Chichi!" the blue haired woman scolded her. "Stop teasing him already! You know he hates it when you do that!" With that she sat down and sighed as she sipped on her juice but couldn't hold in the grin. "But the underwear really did work, didn't it?"

Chichi laughed delightedly, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere as she started eating her pancakes. Vegeta would come back eventually; he never was able to stay away too long from his beloved. He was always watching his treasure.

"Pregnant huh..." she smiled at her friend. "Which month are you in then? Third?"

"14 weeks, yes."

14 weeks...it already had been 14 weeks since she had seen Goku again? Time flew, didn't it? She glanced at him and felt a blush crawl over her cheeks.

When Bulma suddenly excused herself as her always full bladder needed to be emptied again – yes, that was too much information for Chichi – she was left alone with Goku who was already finished eating and gulped down his fourth cup of coffee.

Chichi giggled. "You want to stay awake the whole day **and** night?" she looked at him without thinking about the feeling his gaze enflamed in her and was abruptly greeted by a fast beating heart. "Sorry, that was rude." She evaded his eyes and looked back at her dish while her fingers strangled her napkin.

She remembered her dream again, what really became a strange habit by now, and her next words just came out of her mouth.

"Did you ever have a dream which seems to be awfully real? You know, as if it wasn't just a simple dream but reality?"

Goku choked on his fifth cup of coffee before he looked at her big eyes and a blushing red face. "What? Why...would you want to know?" He asked her between little coughs.

Patting his back she wondered why he would react that way. "Well, it was just a question I didn't want to surprise you like that...You've coffee on your chin." She whipped it away with her napkin and chuckled lightly. "You're a klutz."

"Well sorry for being a klutz." He smiled back as he took her hand away from his face and held it. Her skin automatically began to burn nicely. "You alright?" he wanted to know as she slowly started to look up to him. What would he think if she just leaned over and kissed him now?

"You've quite surprised me that day, just passing out in the middle of our..." he tried to search for a word. "And then you just said you need time alone and...".

Chichi inclined her neck. "That day? Which day?"

"Well, five days ago. When you told me it was you who had written that letter. I was afraid you would tell me it was all a mistake and you regret our kiss and..."

"Wait...what? Kiss?"

Goku's expression told her he was apologizing for it but at the same time he seemed so...delighted? "I know it was wrong of me to just attack you like that but I just..."

"No wait." She held her fingers over his mouth and ignored the soft feeling when touching his lips lightly. "So it wasn't a dream?" Chichi's head snapped up as she suddenly sat straight and looked him right in the eyes. "The kiss was...real? Ha!" she laughed weirdly as she stood up and took her hand back. "It was real...who would have thought? And I was wondering all the time why I wouldn't stop thinking about it..."

"Chi...?"

"A real kiss...between the both of us..." She made two steps away from him before he stood up as well, ready to follow her.

"Are you angry with me?" he wanted to know and she whirled around, looking at him while small tears formed in the corner of her eyes. He inhaled loudly at the sight. "You are angry..."

"Of course I'm angry!" she said. "The both of us kissed! And I can't even remember it! Do you even know how embarrassed I am?"

"Chi, I'm sorry! If I had known it would upset you that much I wouldn't have done it, I swear!" he sighed. He clearly seemed absolutely sad! "All I ever do is hurting you, it seems..."

"What? Stop babbling nonsense!" Chichi stepped in front of him and poked her index finger into his chest. "Who said I was angry with **you** , dummy? I'm angry with **me**! Who in the world is stupid enough passing out while being kissed? I could punch myself right into my own face for being so stupid! And I actually believed it was a dream! And good god! How I wanted that dream to be reality! I didn't even notice that it had become reality!"

"You...wanted it to be real?"

"Of course I did, you idiot! How many signs do I have to give you until you realize that I love you?"

She grabbed her head as she whirled around and looked right and left for her things. "I need fresh air..."

"Chi, we're outside in the garden." Goku chuckled as he finally understood her temperamental behavior. She was embarrassed. Goodness, she was cute...And that she had just shouted her confession without realizing it made her just the more sweet.

Following her he looked at her profile and grabbed her arm softly in order to make her stop. "That angry at you?" he teased her as he watched her stoic expression.

"I am!"

"Why? Because you can't remember it?"

"Well, it might be normal for you, but for me it's something special, you know!" Now she got him to laugh out loud. "You think this is normal for me? Oh Chi..." he caressed her chin before he lifted it up. "You have no idea how long I have been dreaming about this!"

"Oh please! It couldn't have beem any longer than 14 weeks, could it?" her big eyes looked at him and he leaned his forehead against hres, testing if she was willing to let him that near.

She just had told him what he had wanted to hear for almost three years and all she could think about was that? She really had no idea what he had felt all of those years..."Much, much longer." He admitted as he cradled her face with his hands. Her breath caressed his lips and he felt them tingle. She had tasted so sweet the first time, he had no idea if it had been his imagination or not. Would she taste like that again?

"How? We've only met each other 14 weeks ago again...how could you have dreamt about it longer?" she suddenly wanted to know as she grabbed his hands on her face. Obviously confused. Ignorant little Chichi...

"Does it really matter?" He just murmured before he carefully pulled her face up and pressed a light kiss on her lips again. A light kiss which wouldn't stay as innocent as he intended to. Her hands grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her automatically.

He met her lips continuously and had to change his opinion. She tasted even better than the first time! Pressing her even more into him he felt her whole body on his. It gave him pleasant shivers and he sighed. The vibration of the sound went through Chichi and she hummed as she suddenly opened her mouth up to him. His teeth bit into her inviting lips, she pulled on his hair until his tongue shyly touched the tip of her own only to vanish again.

Ah, now Chichi knew why she had passed out that day. She was just about to pass out now again! Her chest was beating like crazy, her whole face was hot. The heat slowly made its way down her neck, to her breast. Even something very private suddenly tingled and made her feel something absolutely new. Oh! Someone cool her down, please!

When his tongue yet again wouldn't duel with hers she started searching his with her own only to feel him pull away with three, four more "simple" kisses. He wanted to end it? Was she that miserable at it? She whimpered audibly as he gave her one last peck.

"If we do not stop now, Bulma will never stop staring at us, Chi." Goku's face was as flushed as probably was hers.

"What, Bulma?" Chichi's eyes had trouble focus on the person standing three, four feet away from her. But the blue hair was unmistakable Bulma's.

"Honey?!" said woman just screamed, never leaving Chichi and Goku with her eyes who stood side by side, hands intertwined. It took Chichi some time before she realized what just had happened. Oh god grief! Could she get even more embarrassed on one day?

"Oh shoot..."

xXx

Bulma had given her once more a hard time. She had questioned her about everything like a mother would her teenage child when finding out she had her first boyfriend. But Chichi wasn't a freaking teenager, she was 23 and she knew the story with the bees and the flowers!

Not that she actually would just jump into bed with him...Her heart probably wouldn't take the nervousness and probably stop doing is job.

Just being able to hold him was enough to make her happy. For now.

But Bulma mostly had nothing better to do than telling her that she always had known that Chichi had liked Goku, and that she had overreacted years ago, blablabla.

Chichi didn't want to hear this old stuff over and over again.

"Headache?" Goku's voice beside her took her out of her trance and she stopped massaging her temples. They had decided to take a walk after this nerve-wracking breakfast and sat on a bench in the nearest park. He reached her a bottle of cold water which she gladly took with a silent thank you.

"Bulma's gonna be a tough Mom...poor child." Chichi answered as she took a gulp of her water and enjoyed the coolness running down her throat. Goku chuckled lightly. "I thought you've know her long enough to know how bossy she can be."

"Well, I know she can be bossy, but most of the time I'm bossy too, so..." she smiled at him.

He just nodded. "I know you are."

"Hey!" she punched his shoulder lightly only to laugh as well. She was happy she could talk as normally as before with him, although the kiss had been quite intense. Just thinking about it made her heart race up.

"Goku?" she suddenly had a questioning expression on her face. "What are we going to do now?"

He scratched his head in his usual way. "Well, we could eat something, as I'm already hungry again. It's been a long time since I've last been in the cinema, so we could watch a movie together as well. Or we're just taking a walk and enjoy the nice weather."

"Like a date?"

He grinned at her as he took her hand and pulled her with him from the bench. "Yeah, like a date."

"I think I might like that."


	14. First steps together

_**First steps together**_

Three little knocks made her jump up and practically run towards her front door while she tried to comb her hair with her fingers. Her hair hadn't seen a real comb after she had woken up. She had been too lazy to use one. After all, it was Sunday, she had no training today and she didn't want to get out. The weather was cold and rainy.

Opening the door she was greeted by Goku with his usual happy smile. Funny, how normal it already had became, him coming over like that. He searched for her company on every occasion. She didn't mind it. In fact, she looked forward to each knock.

His arm brushed hers as he entered her apartment and she automatically looked up into his smiling face. Wasn't it amazing how destiny had fulfilled her teenage dreams? There actually stood the man of her dreams before her right in the middle of the hallway of her apartment.

Okay, he hadn't been **the one** for a long time but Chichi was talented when it meant ignoring her own faults. The past was the past, what did she care about the things she had said three years ago? Now all that mattered was the present.

"Earth to Chi?"

"Huh? What?"

He chuckled as he took his jacket off. "Are you waiting for someone else or why aren't you closing the door?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" She smacked it close and leaned her back on the cold surface. Biting her lip she just watched him looking at her in amusement before she went past him and into her little kitchen.

"I've just made some tea. Want some?" His chest touched her back lightly a few seconds later as he leaned over and observed the tea pot she held between her fingers.

"What kind of tea?"

"Uh...Jasmin?" she turned her head until she could see the lower half of his face. Could she be brave enough to just kiss him now?

"Alright! I will get one." With that he ruffled her already messy hair and went away again. What the heck? Chichi looked at his back confusedly. It wasn't the first time he would approach her like that and then just leave her a second later. Either he would ruffle her hair, pat her back, pinch her nose or just leave without doing anything!

As she watched the aromatic water fill her cups she wondered if she was doing anything wrong. The day of Bulma's breakfast already had been ten days ago. Ten days! Ever since then nothing really had happened again. Okay, they had been going on dates but only on those days where the both of them had trained together anyway. Kisses only happened on her forehead or on her nose occasionally. She wasn't a child, for god's sake!

Huffing she decided she needed to work on her sex-appeal if she wanted to get the attention from him she desired. HA! All of them were underestimating little virgin Chichi! She would get what she wanted from him!

Maybe...

When entering her living room with shaky legs, he already sat on her couch, looking into his mobile phone with eyes narrowed.

"Anything wrong?" she wanted to know as she put his tea in front of him, took her own cup between both hands and sat down on the floor, feet crossed.

He looked stressed out all of a sudden.

"Vegeta's thinking about quitting being my manager. He wants me to be someone who's looking for new talents now." Goku sighed as he rubbed his face with his palms. "I've never thought about being a manager. I'm more like – "

"A trainer for fun. Someone's who's running just because he can do it marvelously." She interrupted him before she blew the steam of her tea away.

"Ah, you just know me too well, Chi." He chuckled as he reached for his own cup but got it snatched away by her sneaky fingers.

"Huh? I thought this was mine – "

"It is yours..." she looked away with a red face, slightly pouting. "...if you're willing to win it."

"Win it?" he grinned cheekily while leaning his cheek on his fist. Now what was his Chichi thinking of now? "Do you want me to race you?"

"That would be too simple, dummy!" she stretched her tongue out playfully. "You would win against me in no time."

"Then what should I do?"

"Take it from me." She looked at him with big longing eyes as she just held the cup as far away from him as her arm was allowing her to. Lunch had told her about "the look". Make big eyes, look up, pout a little and you get everything you wish for.

There he had it! Who could win against her pleading eyes like that? Now he just **had** to read the signs and give her a real kiss, right? Right?

With one swift movement he suddenly grabbed the cup from her hands and sipped on his tea, ruffling her head playfully again.

"Nice try!" He laughed delightedly. "Maybe this would have been a challenge if you wouldn't be so tiny." He grinned before he received a hit with her little fist against his upper arm what made him only laugh the more.

For god's sake! For all those years she had thought he was a lust hungry barbarian and here he wouldn't even touch her when she wanted him to!

If she knew how much self control it had cost him ignoring her pleading eyes she probably would have thought otherwise.

Why had he promised Bulma not to rush anything again?

Ah, yes. Because he was afraid of her temper...

xXx

Lunch thought hard as she looked at her black haired friend.

"So he doesn't do anything? Ever?"

"To say he does nothing would be wrong..." Chichi pouted. "He touches me as often as he can but that's all it is." She hid her face behind her palms . "I feel pathetic. I'm not used having a boyfriend, but I know I enjoy him touching me. I may be a virgin, but I know what happens between male and female. I'm not ignorant and we've passed the stage of being teenagers long ago. I don't mind the things happening because I know they **have** to happen...someday." Now she looked at her blond friend.

Lunch crossed her arms as she inclined her neck. "Someday? Oh Chi...Look at how lucky you are..."

"How so?"

"He loves you so much as to ignore his needs in order to not rush you into anything you wouldn't want to. He's twenty-seven, for god's sake. He longs for more than just a hot kiss. Maybe he can't stop once he has started."

Chichi got the hint immediately and her face heated up at the thought.

Lunch sighed as she patted her arm gently. "Maybe you just have to let him do what he wants and tell him to stop once it's enough **for you**. I guess he will obediently listen to your request."

"Before I can tell him to stop he first needs to start."

"Well" the blond flipped her hair back as she smiled warmly. "Maybe you should take the initiative then."

"Oh god..."

"You never know unless you try." Lunch winked at her before she took her stuff and excused herself. She was off for a date.

xXx

One month. Already one month had passed since their last intimate moment which meant nothing more than a simple kiss. Was getting comfortable with each other that complicated? She never would have guessed...Or maybe she wasn't just good at it?

But it had to end now! If he didn't want to come to her, then she had to go to him!

Chichi waited nervously for a few seconds before the door to Goku's apartment swung to the side and presented her his warm smile. Without another thought she presented him a tiny smile, breathed out a small "hi" before she went on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his mouth, pressed her little body past his and went into the apartment without another word but with a glowing face and an accelerating heartbeat.

Good god! Had his lips always tasted that delicious?

"It's rather cold out today." She started a small-talk as she got rid of her jacket with shaky fingers and hung it on a free spot in his hall-stand. Goku would just look at her in a quite perplexed way before he regained his composure, closed the door and nodded with a small grin covering his face. "They say it's going to stay that cold for a while. It's autumn after all. Want something hot to drink?"

"Coffee would be great! Do you have one?" she followed him like a puppy and watched him handle everything in the kitchen. Did the kiss even work?! He looked so calm!

"I don't really know if I have any..." he searched his cabinets aimlessly and Chichi had to hold in a chuckle, her sudden anger forgotten. Bulma had once told her that he was like an elephant once he was in the kitchen. She had to admit, her blue haired friend was right. He just opened every drawer, rummaged through them and left them wide open.

"Let me help you." She suggested as she pushed him to the side and started searching the cabinets herself. In fact he had found the coffee twice without recognizing the package. "You know what this sign means?" she showed him the coffee powder. "It's a coffee bean. A coffee bean!" she laughed at his facial expression. "Go sit down, I will do the rest."

"But you always to the rest..." he hid his hands inside his pockets and leaned his back against the big fridge.

"Well, I know how to use the things in the kitchen." She mocked him as she stuck her tongue out at him. His sullen face was adorable so she couldn't help herself but lean over to him, placing a soft peck on his cheek before turning away from him and focusing on handling the coffee machine. It felt normal to her. Her instincts told her she was doing fine.

And Goku? Instead of being utterly surprised he kept silent and watched her handle everything brilliantly, like always.

The battle with his inner self was, naturally, totally unnoticed by her. He had trained himself the last years to never show it to anyone.

Ten minutes later she sat down on the table with a steaming cup between her delicate fingers, looking at Goku intensly. "You look tired. Is something bothering you? Is it about the thing Vegeta wanted you to do? Being a manager that is?"

Goku sighed deeply before he grabbed his own cup and brought it up to his mouth without drinking anything yet. They liked drinking hot stuff together when it was cold outside and cozy inside, didn't they? "He assigned me to be someone's trainer without asking me beforehand..."

That caught her by surprise. "So you already have someone you need to train?" Her brain worked a few more seconds before she hesitantly wanted to know what that meant for her.

"I've never been your official trainer. I was just a temporary substitute." He blew the steam from his cup before he sipped his coffee.

"Oh. So...we will not see each other as often anymore? Or train?" The sadness in her eyes was obvious and he grabbed her fingers gently as she sat her cup down again.

"Who said we weren't going to train together or see each other anymore because of this?"

"Well, it's normal for you to have less time. Your pupil should be the first to come, right?"

He chuckled before he pinched her nose with his fingers softly, making her look at him. "The first person on my list is sitting right in front of me. This new made pupil of mine will only be important for 6 hours per week, while you on the other hand will be important for the rest of my life."

"Do you think about the things you say or do you say them as they pop up in your head?" the black haired looked at him with blushing cheeks. Never had she expected him to tell her his feelings that freely and without a specific reason. It sounded like a proposal!

"They basically just pop up in my head." He winked at her.

"You're unbelievable." She evaded his gaze in embarrassment before she chuckled lightly. "This poor person will be stuck with you; I hope he knows what's happening to him."

"The only person who should think about the things happening to her is you." He announced with mirth in his eyes and earned her choking on her coffee. His carefree laughter filled the whole living room.

"What was that for?" she questioned him with tears in her eyes as her last coughing died down. Having coffee come up your nose isn't funny at all! "Don't shock me like that!"

"You had it coming!" he smiled at her as he patted her back soothingly. He had come to her aid as soon as she had started to catch her breath. "That was punishment for coming in like that, kissing me and behaving like it is nothing special."

"What?!" her eyes couldn't have been bigger. Nothing special? "Are we talking about me? What about you, huh? Do you even realize how much courage that cost me? I'm not used to such things!" She answered angrily. "By the way, it was **you** who stood there as if nothing special happened! You didn't even respond! It's your fault I had to do it like that anyway! You wouldn't do anything, so Lunch told me to be the one taking the initiative!"

"You shouldn't force yourself to do things you don't want to do." He sighed as he grabbed her arm and gently brought her to her feet. "I know you're not used to such things, that's why I'm trying not to rush you into anything. We have enough time."

"It has been one month since we last kissed...and I'm not a kid. Believe it or not, but I like having people dear to me close." She pouted, unable to look him in the eye. "So I didn't force myself. I wanted to do it. I know what happens between...lovers. "

His thumb caressed her cheek and made her look at him. His mouth was only inches away from hers. "You do?" he wanted to know with an intense expression covering his face which made her gulp.

"Y-yes."

"Like what?" the caress of his finger was giving her goose pumps, but she didn't mind the alien feeling of it. It was quite enjoyable.

"W-well!" she cleared her throat. "First of all, you want to touch the other person constantly." As if on cue his other hand sneaked its way around her torso holding her firm against his wide chest.

"Like that?"

"A-and t-then you won't stop looking at each other." His gaze became, if possible, even more intense. "Y-you kiss."

He closed the gap between the both of them, laying his lips gently on hers for a few seconds before leaving her again. Her fingers grabbed the fabric of his sleeves.

"A lot." She added with a red head only to earn a low laugh form him before Goku slowly and softly kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, the corner of her mouth...

"You're teasing me." She stated with a grim yet cute look.

"You said kiss a lot, didn't you." He smiled against her neck before he planted a soft kiss right under her left ear what made her shudder in excitement. "What's next?"

"You ruined the mood, I won't tell you." She announced yet her beet red face said otherwise. She was definitely electrified by his actions. And he was torturing himself. If she knew what he fantasized about at night she wouldn't even have started this conversation...

"Alright, then we stop here." He released her slowly, feeling his own beating heart pumping hard against his ribcage. Every cell in his body wanted to continue. This was getting harder each time the both of them were alone...he knew it was getting dangerous for her.

"You're coffee's cold now, I guess."

She felt hot all over, her lower parts pulsated uncomfortably and he behaved like a god damn priest! What did it matter if the coffee got cold?

xXx

Who would have thought he had such a body control when it mattered? Goku sighed as he lay down on his sofa after Chichi had left again. Three years he had stroked his little friend constantly while thinking of one particular woman and now after finally having her in his arms he still had the control to stop his inner beast!

He was amazed by himself.

And it amazed him even more how bold Chichi actually was. He was proud of being the first one to be able to see this side of her.

He was blessed by the gods.

But on the other hand he was cursed as she was like a wicked little witch, pushing him to the edge. Sooner or later he probably would surprise her with his passion and scare her away, right?

An uncomfortable throbbing made his current state clear again.

Just a few more minutes and he would have embarrassed himself in front of her by ejaculating into his pants! It was pure coincidence her mobile phone disturbed the strange atmosphere between the both them.

It was as if Bulma suddenly had a sixth sense and knew she had to save him.

Or her.

It didn't matter who.

The sudden ringing of his own phone got him out of his trance and he lazily picked it up.

"Undress." A female voice told him and he almost fell from his couch.

"Say what?"

"The next step lovers do after kissing a lot is to undress." The female, which unmistakable had to be Chichi explained further, her voice clearly shaking. "And you feel the body of each other as they are. Skin on skin."

"Uh..."he was at a loss of words. Where the hell did she have the courage to just start that topic from anew?

"That's what's going to happen. I know that and I don't mind experiencing it with you! Just get that into your stubborn brain, idiot!" with that she cut their connection just at the right time.

Goku, still perplexed and with a overheated body sighed as he looked down at himself.

Now she had done it.

He laughed tiredly as he couldn't believe what just had happened.

Forget the gods. He was definitely cursed.

And his pants needed to be changed.


	15. Getting intimate

**_Getting intimate_ **

Her tongue was battling with his as she just couldn't stop the sudden desire that enflamed her whole body. The large hands grabbing her back pressed her figure comfortably against his strong chest, making her gasp at the sensation.

She just had wanted to give him a little kiss; a simple sign of affection. But as soon as her lips had tasted his, her brain had just stopped working. Letting her body get pressed against the nearest wall she moaned as his mouth wandered down her neck and leaving a burning line on her exposed skin.

For god's sake, had it always felt **that** good?

Her vision was blurry as she watched him take of his shirt in a quick motion, making her shiver. How she loved to see his body, the shape of his strong chest, the way his muscles flexed under his smooth skin. He was like a god to her. And if he wouldn't ravish her right here and now she would scream her sexual frustration out!

Pulling him close again she opened her mouth to him, sweet anticipation filling her mind.

"Bulma."

The blue haired frowned as she had heard her name. Had her husband said it? But how could he have done that if his mouth currently was occupied with nibbling her left breast?

"Bulma!"

Another loud gasp escaped her mouth as Vegeta softly drew small circles with his tongue around the center of her nipple. Ever since her pregnancy this area had become especially sensitive. But that voice just now...

"Hello?"

"Oh god!" the blue haired yelled out. Not only did she realize who actually had been calling her, but the feeling of Vegeta's fingers suddenly invading her were another reason for her crying out.

"Are you in there?" Chichi's voice came nearer and nearer as was Bulma's peak. Satisfying her fast had never been a problem for Vegeta. He knew exactly what he had to do to her. "I'm sorry for intruding like this, but your mom let me in. She was just on her way out."

"More...more..." she instructed her husband between his kisses as he had started to ravage her lips once again. He had to admit, he liked her being pregnant. She wanted it harder than normally. Chichi interrupting them on the other hand was something he greatly disliked.

With another flick of his finger he felt Bulma's inner walls clench and her body went rigid in his hands while she rode her orgasm to the very end with a sinful sigh which almost made him come as well.

"Buuuulmaaa!" Chichi's voice destroyed the last sexual air between the pair as they just looked at each other while regaining their composure.

"I swear I'm going to kill her next time..." Vegeta rumbled with a hoarse voice, still filled with need. In fact, they hadn't even done anything yet! Bulma pecked his lips lovingly as she chuckled.

"I thought it was rather exciting." With that she rearranged her clothes and left their bedroom with her hair as unruly as it was.

Did she know she looked like someone who just had sex?

"Eew, Bulma!" Chichi cried out reproachfully. Vegeta had to hold in a snort as he pulled his shirt back over his body. Now Bulma definitely knew. "Next time please have the decency to not look like that when I come over! I know the both of you can't stop it but I'd rather not be involved in it!"

Bulma wouldn't dare tell her just how involved her black haired friend already had been.

"Calm down, Chi. It's absolutely normal between male and female that – "

"Ah! Don't start that topic again! I already know how it works with the flower and the bees. Thanks to you, I probably know more than I should." With that the young woman sat down on the big sofa with a loud sigh. Bulma sat beside her, her arms crossed over her now showing belly. She could basically smell something bothered Chichi.

"What's wrong, dear?"

Playing with her fingers Chichi started to nibble on her lower lip. "Bulma...do you remember the time when you told me I should be proud of myself that someone like Goku was sexually attracted to me?"

"I remember that you were furiously shouting at me afterwards. You even wanted to hit me with your unicorn pillow." Bulma added ironically.

"Well, that was...forget about that." Chichi's cheeks turned pink. "I just wondered if he maybe has lost his interest in me."

"Why would you say that? He's absolutely head over heels with you!"

"Then why won't he touch me anymore?"

Bulma's heart ached a little. Well, basically she had told him to not rush things. But not touching Chichi at all wasn't part of the deal. Yet before she could say anything Chichi continued to tell her what was on her mind.

"I know he's busy with his new pupil. I don't really mind it, though. I think Tenshinhan is a really nice guy. A bit too fixated on being the best in everything but still... nice. I'm jealous he spends more time with Tenshinhan then with me. And I'm missing him. I have the feeling something **is** missing. Something I haven't known up until now...New things...uh, I sound ridiculous."

"Chi...do you even want to experience those new things?"

Her face got a shade darker as she smiled warmly. "I enjoy it if I can experience them with him. I've been his girlfriend for two months already. Ah, I don't sound like myself, do I?"

Bulma shook her head slowly. She absolutely just sounded like an ordinary girl in love. It fitted her though. She was like a glowing light from beneath, finally reaching the surface. Patting Chichi's arms she assured her, that everything would just be fine.

Half an hour later she wrote a message to Goku, hoping she could fix her mistake again.

xXx

"Trainings over." Goku just suddenly announced to the sweating Tenshinhan who looked at him quite dumfounded. Time wasn't over yet, why finishing it that quickly? He noticed how his talented trainer stuffed his mobile phone back to his pockets rather hurriedly. Did something happen?

"Is everything okay, Goku?" he questioned while drying his face with his towel. "Has something happened?"

"Yes...no! Uh...I mean. Don't worry. I just remembered I have something urgent to do. Don't mind me. If you still want to train, then finish another 10 kilometer run. I just uh...need to go." With that the spiky haired man stumbled backwards, excused himself and basically fled from Tenshinhan.

xXx

Chichi's back hurt a little as she finished her stretching after the run. After visiting Bulma, she had wanted to distract her mind a little bit and found that doing training alone was better than nothing. Ever since her usual training with Yamcha had started again weeks ago she magically missed the routes she had run with Goku. He would be proud of her if he knew how fast she did it this time. She smiled as she gazed at her smart-watch and slowly walked towards her apartment complex.

Minutes later she reached her floor with a happy sigh only to stop her breathing when she noticed Goku standing before her door.

"Goku? What are you doing here? I thought you still had training –?"

He interrupted her by grabbing her face gently and kissing her straight on her mouth. She blinked a few times before she felt him release her again.

"O-o-okay. That was surprising." She stumbled towards her door as she tried to get her key into the little hole. She tried it four times until the lock finally was opened and the both of them could get into her small flat. It was awfully silent between the both of them. Chichi still had to collect her mind. Something felt different.

"I'll just take a quick shower." She announced shyly. "Just make yourself comfortable." She felt his hand on her wrist pulling her back. She squeaked as he nonverbally threw her around, lifter her up until her legs automatically wrapped around his torso and he pressed her back against the nearest wall.

His mouth searched hers again for a sinful kiss. His hands on her hips felt burning hot and Chichi couldn't help herself but grab his shoulders for support while he started to trace her lips with the tip of his tongue sensually. Her eyes fluttered until they closed automatically.

By now she was sure she had to dream again. Why was he behaving like that all of a sudden? Why wouldn't he say anything?

His tongue slowly evaded her mouth, searching for hers to battle with. He took his time. It made her brain shut off. She just felt herself leaning against him. She was hot all over. His hot breath caressed her skin. She felt herself getting wet just by concentrating on his lips moving against hers.

Something very obvious and already known to her made her eyes open up in surprise. He stared at her, the iris of his dark eyes widened. When she had felt him the first time she had been ashamed...but now she felt a shudder run through her body. She was the one who was responsible for his body to react like that, right?

It was all because of her.

"Goku..." she breathed out only to be silenced by him as he nibbled a path down her chin to her neck. Breathing in deeply he inhaled her scent.

"I'm sweaty..." her weak protest made him smile against her skin and he placed another kiss on her cleavage.

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled before he finally had the will to get her away from the wall and carry her towards her bedroom, holding her weight on his two hands. Her bottom felt heavenly between his fingers. As her bedroom was the only room he never had seen from the inside up until now, he knew exactly which door he had to use.

Opening the door with his hand shortly he quickly found the roundness of her butt again. Humming a low sound he took two more steps until he felt the edge of her bed against his knees. While one hand suddenly held her head daringly he started yet another sweet kiss-attack which made her head spin all over again.

She didn't even feel him bending over and laying her gently on her mattress. His weight was held by his hands while his abdomen pressed against her core between her legs. She sighed automatically as soon as she felt his manhood poke her slightly. His noticeable desire made her heart jump in joy and she grabbed his neck to pull him even more towards her.

One hand sneaked its way under her wet shirt, tickling her skin before he suddenly pushed the fabric up, exposing her belly and chest to him. With a sudden eagerness his tongue made a way down her neck towards the valley of her breast, down to her navel further down...down...

"Goku!" she inhaled audibly as one of his hands suddenly groped her hips, touching her naked skin and gliding up until he could feel her breast under her sports bra. His breath tickled the space where her pubic hair normally would have been. As she was one to shave her private parts he was welcomed by smooth skin and licked it in delight. Her sweaty state made it only harder for him to control himself.

When had he pulled down her pants? Chichi had trouble following each movement as she was too occupied to understand these feelings inside of her. And just before she noticed him touching her bare chest she suddenly felt his mouth on hers against before the feeling of a hand over her vulva made her gasp and open up her eyes in surprise yet again. What -?

She was wet...hot...ready. For him. Goku's mind whirled. Just because Bulma had given him permission didn't mean he could do it like-

Chichi moaned his name once again while throwing her head back in pleasure. Her nails bored themselves into his bare back. When had her hands freed him for his shirt anyway? His brain couldn't understand it anymore.

No! This was wrong...he shouldn't just ravish her like that...she...

"Why do you stop?" her flushed cheeks and drowsy eyes were evidence of her current state. She was just as lost as he was.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm afraid you will hate me after this."

"Don't be silly." She laughed lightly as she closed her eyes. "I've told you, I don't mind experience these things with you. Even if this is a dream, I don't mind it."

"Dream?" he chuckled before kissing her nose tenderly. "Chi, if this would be another dream I would get myself checked..."

"Why?" she looked at him confusedly making his head land in the crook of her neck before encircling her tight.

"Ever since I've met you I've been dreaming about this...Having you finally in my arms really **does** feel like a dream. I was sure you would hate me for the rest of my life."

Hugging him tightly back Chichi tried to understand the meaning of his words. Ever since he had known her? Even though he knew she had hated him?

"Do you mean – "

"I love you." He stated not caring about the position they were in. He loved the feeling of her skin on his. "I've loved you ever since..."

"But..." her eyebrows almost touched each other while she frowned. "...why haven't you said so sooner?"

"I was sure I would scare you away." He kissed her neck. "I've done so before. And I still hate myself for hurting you."

"You're an idiot." Chichi announced. "But the bigger one might actually be me..." she admitted while encircling him even more. They both enjoyed the silent position for some time until they felt how sleep slowly tried to grab them.

"Goku?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, too. But I'm sweaty and I need a shower..."

He chuckled low. "So?"

"Could you let me get up and get ready for bed?"

xXx

Her hair was tickling him and he sluggishly opened his eyes. Her warmth was spread over his torso; her hand lay comfortably on his chest right above his heart. Smiling tiredly he brushed some hair behind her ear, enjoying how she mumbled something incoherently before burying her face even more into his side.

Poking her cheek he had to hold in a laugh as she wrinkled her nose and whimpered for her cupcakes to wait for her.

"Chichi..." he softly mumbled in order to awaken her. But the only response he got was her smiling and telling her she would love to have those pancakes with blueberry-jam.

And here he had thought he was the one who was addicted to food.

"Chi..." he tried again, now trailing a path of small kisses down her face. Humming as she probably enjoyed his disturbance her lids fluttered open slowly.

"Goku?"

"Hn?" he already was pushing the blanket away, covering half of her body. After her shower yesterday she tasted even more delicious.

"That tickles..." she chuckled still half asleep as she stared to play with his hair in his neck. Her delicate fingers brushed him gently and he closed his eyes in pleasure at the sensation of them.

"Uh-hn." He signed her that he had heard her yet he wasn't keen about stopping too soon. Slapping his arm playfully she finally turned away and sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" she wanted to know as she felt him biting her exposed shoulder. Her shirt gave him perfect access to that spot.

"Five in the morning."

Her gasp made him stop and she turned around with wide eyes. "Already?!" she hurriedly stumbled out of bed. "I promised Yamcha to finish twenty kilometers before sunrise!" Her naked feet could be heard on the floor and Goku slowly followed her with nothing on but his boxers. Blame him - He liked to sleep almost naked.

Ten minutes later she was finished dressing and looked at him still standing there with almost nothing on. A blush crawled over her chest as she remembered yesterday and how strangely normal it felt for the both of them to just stand before each other like this.

"Want to join me?" she wanted to know, hoping he would agree. She hadn't seen his beautiful running style for a while now.

"Eager to have me teach you again, aren't you?" he cheekily announced before leaning over and kissing her forehead gently. "Although I would love to teach you more than just that."

Her face went beet red as she understood his hint immediately. He was bold all of a sudden, wasn't he?!

"Give me five more minutes, I'll get ready."

"Don't make me wait too long or I'll be off without you." she teased him only to receive a warm laugh from him.

"You know I would chase you to the end of the world, don't you?"

"You really don't think about the things you just blurt out, do you?" her pink cheeks darkened at his confession.

"Not even once."


End file.
